Dragonball Z: The Mystic Games
by ballistic1
Summary: Ten years after the Buu Saga a new warrior arrives on earth searching for Goku and Vegeta. To everyone's surprise the new warrior is a full blooded Sayjin Warrior who wants to help make the Sayjin race as strong as it once was. (Had to re-upload hope the
1. Default Chapter

DRAGON BALL Z: THE MYSTIC GAMES  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
Mystic  
  
Age: 21  
  
Race: Sayjin  
  
Home Planet: Originally Planet Vegeta, currently Planet Mystic  
  
Brief Bio: Born on Planet Vegeta Mystic and his parents were banished to the Planet Great Five (now known as Planet Mystic) when he was just one year old. After his parents died he sought revenge and took over the planet renaming it Mystic. He built a ship and 4 androids as searches the universe searching for something to fill the void in his heart.  
  
Tina  
  
Age: 18  
  
Race: Human  
  
Home Planet: Earth  
  
Brief Bio: Born and raised on Earth Tina was always a wild child, finding adventure. She met Trunks when she was 10 and they remained friends till this day. This time it seems like adventure found her when she meets Mystic. Besides his androids, Tina is the first person to have any contact with Mystic when he arrives on earth.  
  
Android 1 (aka Uno)  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Race: Android  
  
Home Planet: Planet Mystic  
  
Brief Bio: "First in order, not in power". Android 1 was the first android that Mystic built. He was designed to look like the only other Sayjin Mystic knew growing up, besides his parents, named Uno. Uno has a lot of power and is faster then the other androids. All around he hates death, like Mystic, but he still fights because it's fun.  
  
Android 2  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Race: Android  
  
Home Planet: Planet Mystic  
  
Brief Bio: Looking more like a rock Android 2 specializes in defense. He's bulky and slow but his defense is really strong. His copy of Gero's Android 16's Hell Flash, Hell Rain, is devastating. Unlike Uno, Android 2 loves fighting and killing, he gives out no mercy and believes that he, in return, will get none as well, which is fine with him.  
  
Android 3  
  
Age: Unknown   
  
Race: Android  
  
Home Planet: Planet Mystic  
  
Brief Bio: From a distance and hearing him speak while he fights one may mistake Android 3 for Vegeta. Cocky and fully of pride, Android 3 acts like the Prince Vegeta, but outside the ring is a different story. He acts goofy yet serious when the time comes.   
  
Android 4 (aka Raditz)  
  
Age: Late 20's  
  
Race: Android  
  
Home Planet: Planet Vegeta  
  
Brief Bio: Yes the one and the same. Mystic's metal, planet explorer found Raditz's body shortly after Piccolo almsot killed him. Mystic saved Raditz's life and made him into an android. Thankful, Raditz is the final challenger before facing Mystic himself in the tournament. He wears the same armor he was wearing when he died except for a metal circle covering the hole Piccolo made.   
  
Balistic  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Race: Sayjin/Fusion  
  
Home Planet: Planet Vegeta  
  
Brief Bio: Balistic is the fused version of Mystic and Vegeta. He has Vegeta's pride and Mystic's sense of caring. His special attack is Big, Giga, Omina Bang Attack, which is a combination of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and two other attacks like it but stronger.   
  
Android 6  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Race: Android/Fusion  
  
Home Planet: Planet Earth  
  
Brief Bio: Android 6 is the fused version on Uno and Android 3. Not much is known about this warrior except that he is extremely strong 


	2. Arrival

Ten Years after the destruction of the mighty creature known only as Buu, the Earth went back to being a peaceful place. Goku remained on Earth with his wife Chi-Chi and sons, Gohan and Goten. Gohan was now married with Videl. Goten and Trunks were now both 18 and seniors in high school. They got fairly good grades and trained hard to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Unknown to them or any of the other Z fighters a greater challenge then a thousand Buus was traveling to Earth...   
  
Arrival   
  
Cold. Space is always cold. Space is the deepest, darkest void. Searching through this massive void is no simple task, but when you are looking for something to fill a void more great then space, the void that resides in one's heart. A void that comes from the past. A past spent alone, a past spent scared, a past spent desperate for somewhere to belong, somewhere to call home. Searching numerous planets, numerous galaxies, searching for one thing, one person to fill that void. He stood looking out the large bay window on the blue planet called Earth. His search took him to this planet where, if his leads are right, the remains of his dying race now live. They came to this planet and found happiness, surely he too could find it. There was footsteps, a smaller warrior appeared from the darkness, "We are stopping. Your single pod is ready when you are", said the small warrior. "Yes, I suppose it is time to see if coming here was meant to be or just another disappointment." He turned and walked into the darkness.  
  
  
  
It was a warm summer day as Tina rode her hover bike through the countryside. At 18 she looked like an angel. Long brown hair with red streaks in it, beautiful brown eyes, 5'6", it was amazing that she was still single. Being more of a wild child she loved to go off and find adventures. She quickly turned and speed off into a field the wind whipping her hair behind her. She reared her bike and threw her head back laughing. She set the bike down and stopped atop a hill, looking into the sky she smiled as the warm sunlight hit her face. When she opened her eyes her smile faded as she saw something streak across the sky. "Cool a shooting star", she thought, "Wait, it's day time". Suddenly the 'star' switched course and seemed to be heading straight for her. She ducked her head as the 'star' flew over her and slammed into the meadow she was just ridding in. The ground around the sphere seemed to blow away, leaving a huge crater, the field was completely gone.   
  
She stood there for a few seconds then jumped onto her bike and rode over to the gigantic hole. She jumped off her bike and slid down the crumbled dirt towards the metal object. The light seemed to cause the sphere to shine as if it was truly a star, but the deep red, purple window on the front of it made it look like a spacecraft of some sort. Tina slowly reached to touch the cool metal but a whooshing sound caused her to jump back. The area with the window on it opened upwards automatically; there was a person inside. She took a few steps back then fell onto her behind as the tall warrior stepped out of the ship. He stood at 6 feet, with long black, spiky hair, dark brown eyes and dark blue armor that looked like long pants and a long sleeve shirt. He looked like a warrior with muscles   
  
to match. He stretched and walked towards her offering his hand to help her up. She took it and felt his firm grip as he helped her up onto her feet.   
  
He seemed to be studying her as she did the same to him. She felt his cool, kind eyes look over her. She felt scared but in some way calmed by his presence. "I must have died and gone to heaven to see such a beautiful creature such as she", the warrior thought to himself, then out loud he said, "What planet is this?" "Earth", Tina said quietly. "And are you queen of this planet?" She giggled, "No, my name is Tina and I just live here" "My name is Mystic. I am searching for someone, yet I regret to say it's not you." Once again Tina giggled and blushed slightly. "Who?" "Two Saijin warriors named Vegeta and Goku, do you know of them?" "Yes, they and their families helped save earth many times, I go to school with their sons." "So you might want to check out North City, that's were I attend High School and I believe Vegeta may live close if not in that city." "Thank you so much" He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "I will see you later Tina. I would like to stay and get to know you better but alas I must go. Goodbye Tina" With that he flew into the air in the direction of her school. She sighed and jumped onto her bike, following him just not as fast.... to be continued in the next episode  
  
--- 


	3. Mystic meets Vegeta and Son

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, a strange and powerful warrior lands on earth. A Sayjin by the name of Mystic landed on earth. Tina, Goten and Trunks' classmates greeted him. After a formal introduction he took off towards South City and her school. Tina jumped onto her bike and followed.  
  
Mystic Meets Vegeta and Son  
  
Flying fast towards South City, Mystic crossed his arms. "What is this feeling?" thought Mystic, "It's an empty feeling as I left that beautiful woman. I will have to search for her after I find Goku and Vegeta." Up ahead he could see the large city. Once he got close enough he decided to just walk. Miles behind him, Tina rode her hover bike as fast as she could as she questioned herself, "Who did he think he was, smashing into my field like that. He's kind of cute though. What am I thinking? He has a tail for the love of god. Wait, doesn't Trunks have a tail too?" With that she shook her head and sped off towards South City.   
  
Mystic was walking down the street looking around at the big buildings and lots of people. He sees a lot of men gathered trying to fix a bomb so they could demolish a large building. Curious, Mystic walked over to them. "What are you doing?" yelled the fatter of the two. "We've tried everything boss but we just can't get it to work". A shadow loomed over them. They were both really scared as they turned around and saw Mystic standing there, "What are you doing?" asked Mystic. "W-w-w-we're trying to demolish that building over there, but the explosives aren't working". Mystic looked at the building then at them, "I'll take care of it". "How?" the skinny one asked as Mystic raised his finger up as a small ball of light formed. The two guys watched, scared as Mystic threw the now medium sized ball of ki-energy at the building. The blast flew over them and into the building. After a few moments the entire building blew up in a column of blue energy. People stopped what they were doing and watched the blue energy in the sky.   
  
A few blocks away Trunks and Goten were walking to class when they saw the energy blast. "What's that?" asked Goten as they watched it. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this Goten. We should go find out", replied Trunks. With that he powered up to SSJ and flew off. "Hey Trunks", called out Goten as he powered up to SSJ, "Wait for me!" They arrived just as the blast went away. "Amazing", muttered the fat guy, "It's completely gone". Trunks grit his teeth angrily and prepared to attack, powering up to SSJ2. "He didn't even power up, he must be strong", commented Goten. Trunks saw this too and powered down back down to SSJ1. Mystic was watching them, "Are you Sayjins?" Both the teens were surprised that he knew what race they were. "Only half", replied Goten. Mystic nodded, "You must be Vegeta and Goku's sons then. I too am Sayjin warrior. My name is Mystic. I'm looking for your fathers, I need to ask them a question", Mystic explained.   
  
Just then Tina arrived on her hover bike, she jumped off but stopped when she saw Trunks and Mystic there, "Shit, they're talking to each other", she muttered out loud. She stayed back and watched. "Goku is my father", Goten said. "What's the highest level you two can go?" inquired Mystic. Trunks answered this, "We can go to SSJ3". "That's it?" Mystic said, "Enough of this, you two obviously don't yet fully understand your powers deriving from being part of a great race. Now were are your fathers, I have serious business to discus with them. "Explained Mystic. "I want to propose a tournament to help you go beyond 3 into levels like 4 and maybe even 5." Goten jumped into the air, "YAY a tournament. Let's go", with that he took off into the sky, "This way!" Now Trunks was left behind, he glared at Mystic and took off. Mystic stood there for a second, eyes closed thinking, "She's here, I can feel her beauty. I wish I could stay but I must leave", then he said out loud, "I'll be back later oh Goddess". With that he took off after the two teens. Tina stood up and watched them holding her heart. "Goddess", she whisperd. Mystic caught up but stopped when he saw a warrior hovering in the air ahead of him. The warrior was shorter then Trunks, who was nearby, Goten had left, had black, spiky hair. His arms where crossed as he looked at Mystic. Then he spoke, "So you're the powerful Sayjin warrior?" He powered up to SSJ and prepared to attack, Trunks did the same. "Then let's fight!" With that he attacked Mystic and so did Trunks…. To Be Continued Next Episode.  
  
---- 


	4. Mystic verses Trugetta

Last Time on Dragon Ball Z Mystic gets mistaken by Trunks and Goten by helping some town's people destroy a building. He told them about his plans to create a tournament to see who is the strongest. Goten and Trunks fly off to inform their fathers about Mystic. Mystic sees Tina again and promises to come back to her. On his way to meet the warriors he runs into Vegeta and Trunks. The father and son duo powers up and attacks.  
  
Mystic Verses Trugetta  
  
  
  
Focusing all of their energy to one point allowed the two warriors to go from normal form to SSJ3 instantly. Both father and son were in their strongest form of Super Sayjin, SSJ 3. They hovered there with no emotion in their eyes; Mystic did likewise except he had yet to go Super Sayjin 1, he remained in his normal form. Mystic blinked slowly and then flew back a foot dodging Vegeta's attack. He then lifted his left arm up and blocked Trunk's attack. For a brief moment all three of them could be seen, Vegeta and Trunks preparing to attack while Mystic hovered there, then in an instant they were as gone. They were moving at speeds so fast that you could only see where they had hit if you were concentrating hard enough. After a few moments Mystic reappeared followed by Trunks and then Vegeta. Trunks and Vegeta were trying to catch their breath as Mystic hovered there, waiting, "So are you two going to start trying anytime soon?" taunted Mystic. Trunks roared and attacked. Mystic once again continued to easily block and dodge all of his attack. He even kept it up as Vegeta joined in the attack. "FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" roared Mystic as he went on the offense. Trunks and Vegeta struggled to block all of Mystic's punches and kicks but eventually they both failed. Mystic upper cut Vegeta's stomach particles of blood and spit flew out of Vegeta's mouth. Mystic, then vanished and reappeared below him. He then kicked Trunks and grabbed onto Vegeta's leg and threw him into his son. They both went flying into the ground.   
  
A few moments later Vegeta burst out of the ground and glared at Mystic, breathing hard, catching his breath. Trunks soon followed. "You are strong", Vegeta commented, "I want you to know that I was holding back, you know for the tournament. I will go all out at the tournament but for now my son and I would like to provide you with the honor to fight one of Earth's strongest fused warriors!" With that he flew a few feet away from Trunks and they both relaxed bringing their pulses and power levels down and matching. Mystic watched interested in what they where doing. They held out their arms straight out, away from each other, all their fingers in a fist except their pointers. Then they rotate their arms around and move towards each other, their own ankles were against each other. "FUUU….", they both start. They then both thrust their arms back away from each other and lift their other foot up. "SSSION!" they continue. Then they suddenly throw their arms over their heads and touch index fingers. "HOOOE!" Both of them glow with yellow light then their bodies go into on another and create a new warrior.   
  
Mystic was taken back. "Who are you?" he asked. The new warrior grinned evilly. "My name is Trugetta", Trugetta said. Trugetta is the height of Vegeta. His hair was up, spiky but purple, his eyebrows were also purple. He's wearing a white t-shirt and a dark blue, short jacket ripped at the arms. He's wearing blue pants and white shoes and also light brown gloves. "Just by looking at you I can tell that you two are stronger then before. This should be interesting, if not fun", remarked Mystic. Trugetta growled, "I'll wipe that smirk off your face Mystic", with that he attacked. Mystic was surprised at Trugetta's speed as he got hit in his stomach. Mystic then continued getting hit in the stomach, chest and face. Trugetta grinned at his gaining lead. "I guess you're not as strong as I thought you were before", remarked Trugetta as he slammed Mystic into the ground. Mystic slowly stood up and was hit with Trugetta's Big Bang Attack. Trugetta started laughing, "We still have 25 minutes before we unfuse, at least" Their smile faded as the ground where Mystic was buried blew apart. Mystic slowly flew up and stopped a foot away from them, he had turned SSJ1. "Then this will be the most painful 25, no wait 23 minutes of your entire existence" With that he head butted Trugetta. Trugetta grabbed his face and roared in pain. When he lowered his hands fear filled his eyes. There was Mystic's hand, open and holding a blast. Mystic then shot a ki-blast right into Trugetta's face, not killing him. Trugetta was engulfed in the energy blast and then in the blast after Mystic stopped firing. Mystic then commenced in physically attacking Trugetta. He was punching Trugetta's stomach over and over again really fast then upper cut Trugetta sending him into the air. He then disappeared and reappeared above Trugetta. He made a fist with both hands and slammed down into Trugetta's back, sending him crashing down into the ground. Mystic then looked down and then and said, "You, Trugetta thought that you could beat me? I am Mystic, the great warrior, perhaps the greatest Sayjin warrior ever. You must learn not to fuck with the best". With that he powered up again to SSJ2 and flew down to where Trugetta was laying preparing to use the final punch.   
  
He dove down fast, pulling his fist back ready to slam down into Trugetta's skull. He roared and swung. Just before he hit Trugetta the 30 minutes ended and Trunks and Vegeta split apart. Mystic hit the rocks as Vegeta pushed his son away and quickly moved. A few minutes later they all stood in a circle, all in normal forms. "Vegeta I hope you and your son will join in The Mystic Games, maybe you'll learn new moves and techniques." Vegeta nodded, "I will fight in your games and I will be the one to fight you Mystic." Trunks remained silent, "Man I'll be hurting in the morning", he thought. With a friendly handshake Vegeta and Mystic flew off to Capsule Corps to meet Goku and the others. After they disappeared Trunks fell onto his back watching the sky, "That Mystic is really strong, but I know I can beat him. I just know it."….To be continued next time  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, its back to school for Trunks, Tina and Goten but an innocent prank winds them all up in detention. Insanity follows our heroes as they try to over come a great challenge, detention hall, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Trunks, Goten and Tina in detention 


	5. Detention

Last time on Dragon Ball Z. Mystic takes on Trunks and Vegeta and seems to have the upper hand till Vegeta and Trunks fuse into the powerful warrior Trugetta. Suddenly it seems like the tables have been turned until Mystic got mad and turned SSJ2. With a bombardment of attacks, Mystic brought Trugetta to his knees. After the battle Mystic leaves with Vegeta to find Goku and the others.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Tina in detention  
  
  
  
The next day Trunks was sore. He arrived to class late and got a detention. "5th time this week Mr. Trunks", said his teacher as Trunks sat down in his desk grumbling. Goten laughed and got a detention as well. Trunks laughed at him as he slouched down in his chair. Suddenly Tina ran into the room late. "Well it's just going to be a party in detention today wont it?" said the teacher as she gave Tina a detention as well. First period seemed to just drag on and on. Trunks sighed and hit his head on his desk slowly. "Enough of that Mr. Briefs, you wont get this lesson into your hand by banging it in". The rest of the class laughed Trunks turned and saw Tina giggling softly, he turned deep red. Goten on the other hand was doodling on his history book like normal. He was drawing little stick figures and making quiet sound effects. The teacher continued to lecture as Goten continued playing. Trunks had fallen asleep while Tina was day dreaming about a certain guy. "In Ancient Rome, warriors would battle to the death in the…" Suddenly Goten jumped up screaming, "Die you worthless drawing, I shall use my FIRE ATTACK!", Goten powered up a little. Trunks snapped awake and saw Goten doing this, he quickly got up and tackled him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, baka?" whispered Trunks to Goten. Standing above them was the Teacher, "If you boys are finished then I'd like to continue with the lesson, if it's alright with you?" The class broke into laughter, Tina just smiled. Trunks and Goten got back in their seats, both were red.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventful till lunch. At lunch Trunks and Goten sat at there table, Trunks watched Tina as she got her lunch and sat down with her friends as Goten stole Trunks' pudding. "She's so beautiful", stated Trunks to Goten. "Yeah I know", said Goten with a mouthful of pudding, "You say the same thing every lunch. Next she's going to throw her stuff away and you'll comment on her walk, her clothes, and her smile" he swallowed and ate some rice, "Why don't you just grow some balls and ask her out?" Trunks hit Goten. "You can't just go up to her and ask her out, someone like her needs to be romantized." "Is that even a word?" Trunks ignored his remark. "Why not do all that and ask her out today. She does have detention with us." reminded Goten. "Oh shit we do". Trunks sighed and looked at his tray. "Maybe I will, just may...hey where's my pudding!?!" Goten ran away.   
  
  
  
Finally the last bell rang, everyone left the classroom except for Trunks, Goten, Tina and the teacher. "Now all of you have to write sentences about why you're here and sit here till 5" "BUT IT'S 3! THAT'S TWO HOURS", shouted Goten. "Good you can add, now do that in class and you'll pass math", with that said the teacher gathered her stuff and left the room, she also locked the door. "Oh man", Goten groaned. As Tina and Trunks quickly did the sentences Goten walked around the room trying to find a way out. "There must be a way out of this hell", muttered Goten. Suddenly Trunks felt a presence near him. It was Tina. "Wont it be scary when he remembers that he's part Sayjin", she asked him. He gulped and nodded. She then pulled up a desk and sat next to him. Trunks sat there shaking from being so nervous, Goten continued scrambling around the room. "So Trunks, I see you everyday at lunch but you never say hi or anything. Why not?" asked Tina. "I...umm." started Trunks when suddenly Goten jumped almost on top of them, "I GOT IT!" he yelled. "We're not deaf you know, don't yell", said Tina. "Sorry but I found a way out, we can climb through that vent over there, it leads to the kitchen we can escape to freedom." "Or we could just hang out for two hours, get to know each other and." But Goten interrupted, "Tina I know you'd rather be out there instead of stuck in some room with the only option is to talk to Trunks because I'll be asleep" "Actually" "So we need to escape right now".   
  
Goten took both Trunks and Tina's hands and pulled them out of their chairs over to the vent where he took out a screwdriver from his pocket and undid the screws. Tina and Trunks watched as he pulled off the grating and threw it across the room. "Ladies first", he said as he helped Tina into the vent. "Why do you have a screwdriver in your pocket?" asked Tina. "You know, if I ever need to screw drive something open" "You were dropped when you were little, weren't you?" Then he had Trunks crawl into the vent. Finally he ran and picked up the grating. He crawled into the vent and shut the thing behind them; he then melted the metal back into place. The three crawled through the vent for a little bit, each thinking their own thoughts. "How much longer till we get out?" thought Tina. "Oh god, if I look up I can see her ass', thought Trunks. "When will the adventurers finally escape this maze", thought Goten. Finally Tina got to the end, she turned around and kicked the metal grating off. She then climbed out and brushed dust off her body. She helped Goten and Trunks out. "Now what oh fearless leader?" asked Tina. Trunks was started to lose his fear and said. Yeah Goten, now what?" "Uhhh actually I wanted to come here to get some ice cream" Tina and Trunks fell down.   
  
A few minutes later they were all back in detention eating ice cream. Goten had fallen asleep at the teacher's desk in a pile of ice cream wrappers. Trunks and Tina sat in the back talking. "Well, I have a tail because I'm part Sayjin. Sayjins are a powerful kind of warrior that can fly and shoot beams of energy called Ki-blasts", explained Trunks coolly. "I was wondering cause I met someone with a tail and as he flew away I saw the tail and remember that you had one too. "Wait, another Sayjin? But my father told me that our entire race was destroyed when a evil being named Freeza destroyed our entire planet." "Well he said he was a Sayjin Warrior and had a tail." Trunks pondered it for a moment but then Tina asked, "So what do you do with your powers?" "Well actually me and Goten and our friends and fathers are participating in a tournament that's coming soon. I have an idea, you should come and watch us fight." "That would be so cool", said Tina when the door opened. It was the janitor, "Ok kids, time's up, you can go", he said. Goten jumped awake, "YES FINALLY", he proclaimed and blasted a hole in the wall, with that he flew off. Trunks, Tina and the janitor all fell down. Trunks smiled at the ceiling, "Wow", he thought, "I have a date. Oh shit...I have a date!" a piece of ceiling fell down and landed on his head... To be continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Goku and the gang try to give Trunks dating advice while Mystic sets up the arena and date. Meanwhile in North City, Mystic's ship has landed and his four androids walk around the town. Goku goes to investigate and finds android 4 for a special reunion, next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Mystic Games, "Family Reunion"  
  
---- 


	6. Family Reunion

Last Time, On Dragon Ball Z. Insanity insures our heroes as Trunks, Tina and Goten all get detention. Goten leads the other on a quest for.... ice cream??? Anyway Trunks has a date and needs help, so whom does he turn to? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z  
  
Family Reunion  
  
  
  
"Trunks you lady killer! You have a big date tonight eh buddy?" asked long time friend of the family, Krillen. "Uhh...sorta", replied Trunks as he rubbed his head. "Well you came to the right guy Trunks, I was quite the lady killer myself, that is till I found 18. But just between you and me, she's hella hot so I bagged myself a cutie. Anyway, you want dating advice well you should get her flowers and candy." "Krillen we're going biking" "Oh, ok then get her a bracelet, believe me she'll love it. Then after you two ride around for a little then ride your bikes over to a nice hill with a tree on it. Plant a picnic basket on the hill before you go. Anyways you go there and take out the blanket and the basket and wait till it gets cold and wrap the blanket around both of you then a little longer and bam, you two will be making out like mad rabbits." Trunks looked at him for a second, "I think I'm going to ask Piccolo what he thinks", with that Trunks flew off into the distance leaving Krillen sitting there making out with a pillow, not noticing that Trunks left. Trunks found Piccolo meditating on a hill. "Piccolo what do you know about dating?" asked Trunks. "I think you should ask your mom or Videl or someone else, Namikians don't have sex to reproduce" "SEX? NO, I wasn't thinking about that" Piccolo just gave him the eye as he flew off to find Videl.  
  
Trunks found Videl at home with Pan. He landed at the front door and knocked quietly. "Hi Trunks", said Videl as she opened the door, "Gohan's not home" "That's ok, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. "Is something wrong? Is Vegeta beating you up?" "No", said Trunks smiling, "Actually I sorta have a date tomorrow and I wanted to know if you could…" "A DATE!" proclaimed Videl, "Come in, sit down, let's talk." Trunks entered the house and sat down, Videl sat down across from him, "Tell me about this lucky girl" "Well her name is Tina and she's in my class, she's an, an angel. She's so beautiful and she's nice and funny and smart and cool and hip and so many other great things. Being around her makes me feel so good on the inside and when she talks to me, it's like a thousand angels are singing their sweet songs into my ears. She's just so perfect and graceful and caring and kind and sweet and honest and" "Slow down Trunks", said Videl interrupting him. "Now tell me what you think the perfect date would be with her" "Well", started Trunks, "I think that the perfect date would be her and I basically just walking around talking. Maybe I could even pick her up and fly with her, you know, fly into a cloudbank, laughing together. Then we'd go hover biking and ride all day long. Then we'd sit on a hill watching the stars and maybe I could shoot different colored ki-blasts into the sky" "Well Trunks I think you already know what you're going to do", said Videl as he finished, "The only advice I could give you is follow your heart and if you really care about her then everything should be alright" She smiled as Pan started crying, "Oh dear I need to take care of Pan, I hoped I was of any hope at all dear." "Yes, thank you Videl. Tell Gohan I said hello" "I will" With that Trunks left, flying home.  
  
Meanwhile miles and miles away Mystic and Vegeta stand at the old remains of the cell games. "So around 20 years ago a mystic being named Cell held his own tournament on Earth except he wanted to destroy the entire planet just because he was programmed to kill Goku?" "Yes", replied Vegeta and Mystic's question, "And what is your motives Mystic?" "I honestly don't want to take over this planet, nor am I after the dragonballs. I simply want to help train you and the other Sayjins to become, once again, the strongest race ever and by teaching all of you to go SSJ4 will better that dream into becoming a reality. Vegeta I don't want anyone to die, I honestly don't. I care about my androids as if they were my own children. I don't want any blood to be spilt here." With that he moved slates of rock around creating an arena like Cell's. "Accidents happen", said Vegeta. Mystic simply continued working.   
  
After a few moments a desert wind rushed past and Mystic stood up straight, "Just remember your own words when your son's facing my androids or even me. You know that adding up everyone's power levels I am by far the strongest one here", said Mystic, emotionless, "You understand that you or Trunks may be overwhelmed by my power and may even die." Vegeta was silent for a bit then he felt 4 high power levels arrive on Earth. He looked in their direction stunned. "Yes Vegeta", replied Mystic with eyes closed, "Those are the androids, they have arrived. And trust me, Goku will be quite surprised", he opened his eyes, "Quite surprised indeed."  
  
Goku was in North City visiting Gohan when the giant ship landed in the middle of North Park. He and Gohan flew to the landing area to meet the androids. "Now Gohan I want you to be on your guard for" "Yes father I understand fully", interrupted Gohan, "But I sense their power levels, they're not that strong" Goku sighed, "Gohan, my son", he thought, "You've grown up so much but nothing can prepare you for the upcoming battle. They are stronger then you think, much stronger" A few moments later they landed at the base of the giant ship. They stood, waiting when the giant metal doors opened. Three warriors stood there. All five of them seemed to study each other. Goku was about to greet them when the fat one started laughing; everyone was silent except for him. Finally his laughter died down and one of the skinny ones spoke, "Are you Son-Goku?", he asked. "Yes, yes I am, who wants to know?", replied Goku. "Why", replied a deeper, familiar voice, "I do, dear brother" "What the!" Goku stumbled back and had a stunned look on his face. "Who is it dad?" asked Gohan confused. "Is that Gohan? I haven't seen you since your father and Piccolo almost killed me"."You've grown up so much, and you've gotten a lot stronger too"  
  
  
  
With that the owner of the voice stepped out of the ship while the others stepped back. The warrior was tall, had brown/black Sayjin armor, long, black, spiky hair and black eyes. "It's me, your brother, Raditz. He stood there, arms crossed, tail wrapped around his waist. "How long has it been dear brother? Must be at least 20 years since that fatal day. The simple day I came looking for my brother and it almost cost me my life. With Gohan attacking me with his hard head then Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon." "But How?" Goku stumbled out. "Well after your friends stole my scouter I thought I was as good as dead. I lay there, vision getting blurry when suddenly I hear this buzzing sound then feel a cold metal object on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw this metal creature and it was beeping. It was sending a message into space, that's when I passed out. When I awoke, days later I was told by this Sayjin inventor that I was still alive but the only way for me to live was to become part android. I agreed if it meant living. Now the realization that there was a full blooded Sayjin boy brought many thoughts and questions to my mind as I lay there getting better. "A Sayjin child, that must mean that other Sayjins survived Freeza's attack." Yes I know it was Freeza, the child told me all about it. Anyway I was quite surprised to learn that he and his parents were banished from the planet Vegeta for reasons that he has yet to explain to anyone. After my new android body was finished   
  
Afterwards he taught me many things and I became quite powerful. Just a few days ago his son asked me to be in the Mystic Games as the 4th challenger. I agreed happy to finally assist my savior and to thank him for everything. Plus he told me where this tournament would be held and I just wanted to come see my family again" He grinned evilly. "But that time will come soon. For now I suggest we", he started talking to the other androids now, "Take in some sights" The androids nodded and flew off. "Until we meet in the ring, goodbye dearest brother", with that Raditz and the others flew off in their own directions. Suddenly the ship's doors closed and it flew off. "Dad what's going on?" asked Gohan. Goku fell down onto the grass, "Piccolo will be surprised. Gohan that was your uncle Raditz, when you were a child he took you from me and Piccolo and I teamed up to beat him. I can't believe he survived our strongest attack. This will be a great tournament." Goku sighed then closed his eyes remembering the battle all those years ago. Raditz had tricked Goku into showing mercy since Piccolo needed more time to power up, Goku was left to be beaten up. suddenly, as if hearing his father in pain, Gohan blew up Raditz's ship and head butted him, shattering his armor. With Raditz distracted Goku grabbed onto him and sacrificed his own life to save the others unfortunately only Goku died  
  
Gohan made a face, remembering that day then flew after Raditz…. To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Piccolo meets and tries fighting Raditz while Trunks goes on his first date ever. Else where on the planet Android 2 meets Goten in a battle that may cost a city all it's people's lives, next time on Dragon Ball Z: "Love's in the Air" 


	7. Love is in the Air

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Trunks received dating tips from Piccolo and Videl. Goku met with an old friend. His older brother Raditz. Raditz became one of Mystic's androids and is a challenger in the tournament. Telling Goku that he'll see him in the arena he flies off with the rest of the androids.  
  
Love is in The Air  
  
It's mid-day as Goten walks though South City. "Man", he thought, "Trunks is on a date with Tina, that leaves me with nothing to do". Suddenly he hears and sees an explosion. "Maybe I thought too soon", he ran down the street and saw an ice cream shop with the front wall blown off. A tall, bald, chubby man stood there, his hand raised in the direction of the shop. He had this curved slabs of rock covering his arms completely. He looked forward at the people inside, "Give me food!" he bellowed. The owners started making sundae after sundae and the large man started eating one after another. The police soon arrived and started firing at him, the bullets just bounced off his armor, he continued to eat. Goten got really excited and ran over to the man. "Stop!" he yelled, the man looked over at Goten, ice cream in mouth, "I order you to step away from the ice cream and leave peacefully." The man slowly stood up and looked at him, "And who's going to stop me?" "I AM! My name is Goten and I will defeat you!" With that he powered up to SSJ1, the man dropped his spoon into the bowl and watched. Then he stood slowly up and then pointed his finger at Goten. "Let's see how strong you are, monkey!" with that he fired a blast right into Goten's chest, the entire store blew up.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away Trunks arrived at Tina's house. "Hi Tina, how are you today? I got you these flowers. You look beautiful today.," he said, practicing for when he first sees her, he walked up to her front door and rang the bell. No one answered but after a few minutes the garage door opened. Tina slowly walked her hover bike out; she ran over to Trunks when she saw him, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Trunks. I was fixing my bike and forgot what time it was.," she said to him. "No big", replied Trunks, "Oh I brought you these", he said, holding up the flowers. "They're beautiful, thank you" She took the flowers and ran into the house. She came back out for a second, "I'll be right back I need to quickly get ready." Five minutes later she came back outside and went into the garage, Trunks followed. "You can use the blue bike. I love hover biking, thanks for coming with me." Trunks smiled, "I like biking too, though it's been a while so don't laugh." Trunks tried to get on the bike but fell off. Tina laughed.  
  
In South City a tall building collapsed as Goten went sailing into it. "Wow this guy is stronger then he looks", thought Goten, "I'm going to have to get tougher if I want to beat him and not destroy the rest of the city." Suddenly the man appeared in front of him and kicked him too the ground. he then started laughing. "What?" asked Goten. "You do know how many people are dying just by us fighting here? I mean look at that building that just collapsed, there must have been at least 500 people in there." Goten growled, "That means I'm going to have to kill you quicker!" Goten quickly jumped up and started punching the man. The man used his shell like arms to block all of Goten's attacks. "GAH! If I cant get past your defenses I'll be forced to…use force!" With that he flew back and watched the man, the man simply smiled and waited. "You asked for it", Goten raised his hand above his head and created an energy disk. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" he created a buzz saw blade like energy disk and threw it at the man. The man grinned and raised both arms up. Goten then appeared behind the man with an attack already powered up. "Kamehameha!", Goten fired the blast and it and the destructo disk hit the man at the same time.  
  
Tina laughed as she watched Trunks do a jump off a hill. She was happy yet sad. She liked Trunks, but only as a friend, she knew Trunks may love her but she didn't want to hurt him. Trunks on the other hand was happy and pleased with the direction that the date was going. After 30 more minutes of biking they stopped onto of a hill. "A few miles from here that way was my meadow", Tina explained as she pointed north, "Except that warrior Mystic's ship landed there and now it's a big hole in the ground" she said, giggling. Trunks felt so angry at Mystic for destroying Tina's special place. After a few minutes Tina sighed and asked. "Trunks? What's going to happen in two weeks?" Tina asked. "Well in two weeks the Mystic Games are supposed to begin. The tournament is going to consist of the world's strongest warriors going against the universes strongest androids. The problem with androids is that they never tire. And their power level either remains constant or just gets stronger." Tina sighed and leaned back against him. "What will happen at the end of it?" "Well it will most likely be the earth's strongest warrior against Mystic in a battle to the death." "Do people have to die? I don't want anyone to die" Trunks sighed and hugged Tina, holding her close. "Me either Tina."  
  
Goten grinned, but his smile faded when the smoke cleared and the man was still standing there unharmed, not even a scratch. "What was that? That better not have been your best attack otherwise you'll be killed when the tournament really begins." "Wh-wh-what are you?" Goten asked, scared. "I will be the last thing you ever see. I challenge you Goten, to fight me in the arena for I am Android 2. The second of Mystic's androids and I promise you that I will kill you in the arena. Until then I cannot kill you." Goten roared and tried attack 2 but 2 blocked all of his attacks. "Don't you listen? You can't beat me; not yet, you need to train some more. The tournament isn't for another two weeks, I suggest you get some training in before then" Goten stopped and stood there breathing heavily. Android 2 smiled, "Until then, I will leave you a present." Goten's eyes grew wide.  
  
Trunks sat there with Tina in his arms, "It can't get anymore perfect then this", he thought as he hugged her. Dark clouds seemed to form out of nowhere but they didn't seem to notice it. "Tina", Trunks started, "I want you to come and watch the tournament. I want to fight in your honor and win for you, because, well, I think I'm in love with you and you being at the tournament will mean a lot to me. Knowing that you are there will make me a thousand times stronger because I want to win it all for you." "Oh Trunks", Tina said quietly. Suddenly the evening sky lit up. Tina watched with amazement, "What's that?" "I don't know", replied Trunks, holding her close, "It looks like it's coming from…."  
  
Goten was trying his hardest to save as many townspeople as possible. Android 2's final attack was overwhelming. First he fired a blast into the clouds then left. Goten fell to his knees amazed at the android's power, enough more amazed that he wanted him to become stronger, as the sky grew dark. Suddenly it started to rain but not water, ki-blasts. The entire city was being torn apart by these blasts. Blasts flew into buildings, blowing them up in a flash of light. All around him buildings where getting destroyed, along with his school and the mall where he and Trunks hung out every weekend. Every part of his early teens years were destroyed within moments. Suddenly the clouds opened up above Goten, he was holding a child trying to get her to safety. "Impossible", thought Goten, "I just can't beat this" With that, thought a blast of energy that was building up in the sky shot down and engulfed Goten. He screamed in pain.  
  
A while later Trunks walked Tina to her house. "I had fun", Tina said. "Me too" "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class" "Yeah" After a few moments of awkward silence Trunks leaned forward and kissed Tina gently. She blushed and kissed back. After a little while she pulled back, said goodnight and rushed inside. Trunks sighed happily and started walking home. "YES!", he yelled as he flew into the air, rushing home. He was coming up to South City when he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes, everything was destroyed. "Goten", Trunks thought as he flew into the ruins of South City.  
  
On the other side of the world Piccolo was meditating when a figure blocked his sun. He opened his eyes and saw who it was; he was stunned and surprised as he saw Raditz standing there, arms crossed, a grin on his face. "Piccolo, I've come to return the favor you did me over 20 years ago, but unfortunately I don't think anyone will come to save you."…. To be continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Trunks and Tina search all day for Goten. Tina cries at what they find, and Piccolo and Raditz battle it out. Piccolo learning Raditz's new ability, next time on Dragon Ball Z: SSJ Raditz  
  
---- 


	8. SSJ Raditz

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Trunks' and Tina's date seemed to go over smoothly but while they were having fun Goten was fighting Android 2, when the android unleashes his final attack it seems like everything in it's path is doomed. So what happened to Goten, and what will happen to Piccolo when he takes on an android stronger then 2? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z.  
  
SSJ Raditz  
  
Tina drove as fast as she could towards South City. She had said goodbye to Trunks less then an hour ago when he called her saying something terrible had happened and he needed help finding Goten. She was both scared and deeply worried about her new friend. She skidded to a stop when she arrived at the edge of town. She jumped off and tore off her helmet looking at what used to be a great city. Buildings were destroyed; people were crying and lying dead in the street. She started walking towards the center of town, saddened by all the pain she saw. She stopped when she saw Trunks a few feet ahead of her. It was like she was looking at an entirely different person. His head was down and he looked the same except he was shirtless. His body looked worn and torn from moving large rocks, trying to find his best friend. Tears ran from his eyes as he threw his head back and roared. It had started raining and the droplets of rain seemed to not even hit Trunks, he was powering up. A golden glow surrounded him as his purple hair started raising up and turned golden. She had seen this before, he had gone Super Sayjin, and he turned and looked at her, his eyes full of sadness and pain. "Help me look, please.", he said as he continued to move rocks around. Tina nodded and started searching the debris.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the planet Piccolo was frozen in shock as he saw a warrior, alive, that he killed over 20 years ago. "How?" Piccolo finally managed to get out. "Piccolo, you did defeat me but you did not kill me. A talented inventor found me and he healed me. I'm now known as Android 4 and I am here to participate in the tournament. A tournament that you will not be participating in" "Oh and why not?" asked Piccolo smirking. "Because Piccolo, I'm going to return the favor and kill you" With that Raditz disappeared and reappeared directly above Piccolo. "EXCITING YEAR!" Raditz started battering Piccolo with a shower of kicks and punches that send Piccolo crashing into the ground. Piccolo stood up and wiped his blood from his face. Piccolo quickly recovered and started attacking back, neither one of them bothered blocking as they continued hitting each other.  
  
Above them someone flew across the sky towards the ruins of South City. "Damn that android 2", Mystic thought, "What he did to South City is inexcusable, now I have to go clean up after him." He then turned Super Sayjin 2 and raced off towards the ruins. Trunks had already turned half the city upside down looking. Tina was walking towards the center of town and saw what used to be the fountain she played at when she was little. She took a step towards it but stepped on something. She leaned down and looked at it, it was somebody's hand. She quickly pushed over a large rock and started crying. There he was, Goten, covered in rocks and other debris, in his arms was the remains of a child. She quickly fell to her knees and checked for a pulse. She found one, a weak one. She then called for Trunks, who rushed over and helped her remove everything from off of him. It looked like his legs were crushed, a long with a few ribs. "We have to help him", whispered Tina. "If we move him, he may die", responded Trunks. Tina fell back crying, her eyes were forced shut. When she opened her eyes, she saw him. "Tr-tr-trunks!" Trunks turned around and froze.  
  
Piccolo and Raditz's fists and knees hit each other. Piccolo was breathing heavily. "Piccolo I haven't started yet and you're already tired?" Raditz then grabbed Piccolo's wrists and started slamming his head into Piccolo's head over and over again. "I AM an android, I don't tire out and I'm just starting to fight" He let go of one of Piccolo's wrists and spun him in the air then let go, throwing him into a nearby mountain, which collapsed around him. He flew out of the rubble and wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. "You are stronger, but not stronger then I!" with that Piccolo powered up causing the area to shake violently, when he stopped he was bigger and his power level was through the roof. "That's nothing", said Raditz with a smirk. Raditz started powering up. Piccolo, sure of himself before, started losing his confidence. The entire planet seemed to be shaking as Raditz continued powering up. Piccolo fell a few feet back as he saw a golden glow surround Raditz, his long black hair flashed gold for a second, his eyes changed color. "No", yelled Piccolo, "NO, it's impossible! NOOOO!!!"  
  
Tina stood there silent; the rain, which had died down, matted her hair down. Trunks stood there with anger in his eyes. Mystic stood there glowing in his SSJ2 radiance. He seemed to be looking at Tina, when his eyes turned to Trunks they had no emotion to them, then he said to Tina, "I'm sorry, he wasn't supposed to do this. All off this, it shouldn't have happened." "Shut up", yelled Trunks, "Because of your stupid androids my best friend and all the people of this city lost their lives" "Goten is not dead", said Mystic as he walked over and picked him up in his arms, "I will take care of him" He started flying off, "I'm taking him to be healed, he should be better in a day or two. Goodbye for now Goddess", he said to Tina as he flew off. Tina could see the anger rushing through, he was crying hard, she wanted to comfort him but she just couldn't. Tears slowly formed as she watched Mystic fly off. "Goddess?" thought Trunks.  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe what was happening, Raditz had surpassed him in power by a thousand in mere seconds, Raditz had turned SSJ3. "I will fight you do the death!" roared Piccolo as he started punching and kicking Raditz. He punched him then did a roundhouse kick. He then touched his forehead with two fingers, "Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled as he fired an energy blast at Raditz. This time he wasn't afraid. Raditz held up his arms and caught the blast holding it in his grasp. He then looked up at the trembling Piccolo. "Now you know how I felt when you did this to me, over 20 years ago. Special Beam Cannon!" Raditz fired the blast right back at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged it at the last minute as the blast took off one of his antennas. Raditz flew and grabbed Piccolo by the leg, he spun him around in circles above his head and flew down, throwing him into the rocky ground. Then he flew above and powered up an attack. "Goodbye Piccolo" Raditz fired a blast that went into the ground where Piccolo lay and blew up everything around it. Raditz flew there laughing his head off. Then he flew off. Piccolo lay there, dying. He was bleeding all over as cuts and bruises covered his body, he coughed and blood came up. He looked to the side and saw a flower blowing gently in the wind. "This is what he saw", thought Piccolo, "This is how he felt when I killed him…when I hurt him all those years ago. I can't believe he was the one to do it, to kill me. I can't believe how strong he's become. I wish I could warn the others, I wish I could warn Goku…." With that he lay his head down and closed his eyes for the last time….To be continued…  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Gohan finds Piccolo's body and morns the loss of his old friend, during his time of sorrow he meets another android, but this android doesn't seem to want death. Meanwhile, Goten is put into a healing pod on Mystic's ship and Tina decides to see what was on the ship itself when she stumbles upon the ship's on board defenses, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Mystic's Ship 


	9. Mystics Ship

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Raditz and Piccolo duke it out but taking control of the battle and killing Piccolo is Raditz who was able to achieve SSJ. Elsewhere in the ruins of South City, Tina discovers Goten's dying body. Upon arriving, Mystic took Goten promising his safe return leaving Trunks outraged.  
  
Mystic's Ship  
  
  
  
Gohan felt an extraordinary power level coming for the badlands where Piccolo normally meditated, concerned Gohan flew to where he normally was. He stopped dead in his tracks. Miles of ground was torn apart, it looked like his father threw a Spirit Bomb into ground. He continued flying slowly over when he spotted something. He rushed down and found Piccolo's dead body. He landed softly next to him and walked over to it. Falling to his knees he tried, unsuccessfully to find his pulse. At first he said nothing then he started beating Piccolo's back, "No, no, no. No", he said while sobbing. Suddenly another person landed. Gohan stood up and wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. The warrior remained silent. He looked 5'8", 5'9" with short, spiky, red hair and brown eyes. He walked over to Piccolo and examined his body. Gohan then noticed the warrior's tail. "Who are you?" he asked. The quiet warrior finally spoke, "My name is Android 1. Help me move the body, he needs a proper burial" The warrior walked over a few feet, powered up and shot a small beam into the ground, creating a hole. Gohan watched him then stood up and helped.   
  
"Why do you want to help me?" asked Gohan. "I don't like death" "But you are an android" "Not all androids are designed to kill. Unlike the Androids by Doctor Gero built a long time ago Mystic build us androids to have our own freewill to do and think the way we want. I chose to not look fondly upon killing others, like my creator Mystic, unfortunately Android 2 chose differently then I." After a few moments of silence Gohan spoke again, "Then why fight?" "Is it not a sport here?" "Yes but" "We fight for the fun of fighting." They carefully lifted body and placed it in the hole. Then they covered him with dirt. "Would you like to say something?" asked the Android. Gohan nodded, "I know I may not be able to avenge you Piccolo but I know my father will beat the android that did this to you." Android 1 smiled, "He will fight him, for this Android was Android 4, your uncle and Goku's brother Raditz". Gohan spit on the dirt, he is not my father's brother".  
  
Inside Mystic's ship, Mystic placed Goten's body into a healing tank. After hooking him all up he pressed a few buttons. A whirring sound confirmed that it was working. "In a day you should be completely ready to go my friend", Mystic said to Goten, then he walked out of the healing chambers and went into his room.  
  
After asking a few people including Android 1, Tina finally found Mystic's main ship. It had left North City and had landed in River Tree Forest. She got off her hover bike, removed her helmet and entered the ship. The corridor was long and cold. She walked over to one door and pushed the button, inside was a lot of weights. Elsewhere in the ship a clink is heard. She continued walking and found another room. This one was big with a huge bed in it and a desk with lots of books and papers on it. Clink, clink. "His room", she thought as she continued. When she got to the end she saw that it ended in a large, open room. It looked like the main control room. There were four, large tubes with purple liquid in them. Clink, clink, clink. She walked up to one and touched the smooth glass. "Where is he", she thought to herself as she walked down another corridor. Clink, clink. The clinking sound was getting louder as she turned a corner and climbed down a ladder. She found herself in a large room that looked like an assembly line; metal disks seemed to be coming out of a big machine. "Weird", she thought as she climbed back up the ladder. After walking around for a little while she finally found it, the healing chamber. She was about to enter the room when she heard something coming down the corridor. She slowly turned around and saw three metal disks.  
  
She remained silent as the disks scanned her. "Intruder alert, intruder alert", the disks buzzed, suddenly six small squares opened, three on each side of the disks. Out slid what looked like spider legs. The robots stood up on these legs and the tops slowly opened. Out of the leaders opening come two robotic arms that held some type of energy beam. One hand let go as the other whipped it out creating an electric whip. It cracked the whip on the ground besides it. "Intruders must pay" It raised the whip and was about to slam it down onto Tina; she quickly turned away and closed her eyes tightly. The robot whipped it; the electric whip swung and came down. Tina waited for the pain that never came; when she opened her eyes there was Mystic, taking the hits for her. He stood there covering her, letting him get whipped. After a few minutes he aimed backwards and blew up the three robots. "They're going crazy, let's go", he said as he took her hand and led her back to the assembly room. "We have to destroy them all" When they got there they crouched down. "Here take this and don't be scared" He handed her a metal ball, once in her hand it completely covered it and formed an energy gun. "You can feel the trigger in there. Just aim and fire. Cover me." With that he quickly climbed down and started firing at the disks. "Like a video game", she thought as she covered him from above. Suddenly she felt something behind her, she turned around and saw one of the spider robots, this one had a laser gun pointed right at her. She closed her eyes and prepared for death, instead she was thrown back against the wall. Upside down and bleeding from her arm she lay there in pain, crying. She felt this powerful creature in front of her. Before she passed out she saw Mystic, Golden hair covered his entire body. He reached down and picked her up.  
  
Tina woke up, hours later in Mystic's bed. Her arm had been wrapped up and there was some hot tea next to her bed. She lay back and closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard the door open. Mystic entered the room carrying a tray. He set it down next to her then sat in a nearby chair. "Thank you for saving me", Tina said quietly. "Anything for you Goddess", replied Mystic, "Your friend will be ok in a day, you may come see him tomorrow and see if he's ready to go or not" "I'll come back, but not just to see Goten" Mystic smiled softly, he left the tray. "I'm sorry Goddess but I have to leave, the androids and I are going to bury the people Android 2 killed. I'm sorry for all that, I don't want any more people to die" "Thank you so much Mystic", said Tina. "You're welcome Tina", with that he left. She lay back and sighed thinking about the golden warrior that saved her life….To be continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Goten is back to his old self except more serious; he asks and trains with Mystic. Meanwhile Trunks and Tina go on another date, Tina's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. The couple run into an interesting old friend next time on Dragon Ball Z: Mystic's Training 


	10. Training Day

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Tina snuck aboard Mystic's ship to check up on Goten. Inside she found herself in deep trouble as a faulty alarm system attacked her and Mystic, in a burst of energy Mystic saved her life. Now all she has to do is deal with Trunks, and today, Goten wakes up….  
  
Training Day  
  
"Goten, Goten." Goten slowly opened his eyes, but the brightness of the light made him shut them tight. "Goten it's been two days, you should be completely healed, otherwise you're just lazy". "No", Goten thought, "No more silliness. It's time to be serious" "Was it because you were beaten so badly?" "No, everyone I knew died. I was holding a child in my hands when it hit me full blast. I could feel the child's body dissolve in my arms. I must get stronger, I must defeat that blasted android." "That blasted Android is 100 times stronger then you." "I will train hard, I will find his weakness, I will exploit it." He felt a rush of cold air as the healing liquids slowly drained out of the tank. "Where am I?" "You are in my ship." "Mystic? You saved me?" "Yes now let's go." "Go where?" "To train, to become stronger, to learn a new move that will help you greatly" "You're going to help me? Fight and defeat your own creation?" "That's why I came to this planet. Now let's go."   
  
Goten was helped from the tank then led down a hall, his legs were still a little weak from the tank. He followed Mystic down the hall then into a small chamber. Mystic left him some old Sayjin armor and told him to meet him outside. Goten groaned and put on the armor. He then stretched and headed outside. The moment he stepped out of the ship he was hit by a ki-blast, he barely had time to reflect it away. "Let it hit you! build up endurance", Ordered Mystic, he then started firing thousands of blasts. Goten flew up away from the ship and the blasts hit him. "How the hell will this help me?" Thought Goten. "The best this will do is kill me."  
  
Trunks had picked up Tina for their second date and they were currently driving through North City. "I can't believe what that baka Sayjin did to South City", complained Trunks as they drove to the theaters. "It wasn't Mystic you know, it was Android 2, besides who saved Goten's life?" "You know what? That man is threatening the human race and all you can say is that it wasn't his fault? Of course it's his fault, he's the one that created Android 2, so if he didn't create him then South City would still be around today!" Tina just sighed and leaned back in her seat. "You actually see something decent in that man? He's a monster."  
  
"Chocolate, chocolate, going to get my chocolate", sang a fat mass of pig pudding. Ten years ago Majin Buu attacked and destroyed the planet Earth. Thanks to Goku and the other Z fighters, Buu's fury was finally put to rest. There were three forms of Buu, Mr. Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu. After kid Buu was destroyed, Mr. Buu remained and became a good guy. Now he freely walked down the street causing no fear to those around him. Due to a wish asking the people of earth to forget about the Buu period.  
  
He was walking towards his normal candy shop to get lots and lots of goodies when he saw a small warrior of 5'5", with short, spiky, red hair and a tail standing at the window looking inside. "Boy want Buu's chocolate?" The warrior looked at him, "I'm sorry but I'm not a little boy." "Buu will share with you" The warrior grinned, "Sure."  
  
Tina sighed and was looking into the sky thinking about a certain golden warrior then Trunks asked her something again. "Hey are you even listening to me?", Trunks asked. "Oh sorry", responded Tina. "What are you thinking about?" asked Trunks. "No one", replied Tina. "No one?" "Yes that's right, no one". Suddenly Trunks stopped at a yellow light instead of speeding through. "What's going on Tina? Lately it seems like your mind is elsewhere. I mean we're on a date and you don't even say much of anything." Suddenly as they were stopped Mr. Buu walked across the crosswalk with a lot of goodies in his arms, behind him walked Android 1 with just as many goodies. Tina sat up quickly, "See, right there", she pointed out, "Mr. Buu has made friends with an Android. That right there is Android 1." "How do you know that?" "I've seen him around." "I can't believe you. First you tell me that you don't think Mystic is a bad guy. Then you tell me that it's normal to see two creatures that can possibly destroy the earth walking down the street having a gay old time!", he was yelling by the end. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down, "Get out." "What?" "Get out now, I need to think about this, alone. I love you but I can't handle this right now, knowing that in less then two week's time the world will be facing it's greatest challenge, that I may be facing my greatest challenge and you don't seem to care that I may die. Please." Tina growled and got out of the car, slamming the door as she got out. "Hey, Android 1, wait up!", she said as she ran off. "Great, just great", thought Trunks as he started the car back up and drove off.  
  
Meanwhile Goten was getting hit with small ki-blasts. Suddenly he focused all his power, and charged outwards sending all the remaining ki-blasts away from him and into the distance. "Good." declared Mystic, "Now that your endurance is up you'll survive Android 2's Hell Rain Attack, unknowing to you I've been powering up all those ki-blasts so they weren't just minor, they were up to your father's Super Kamehameha attack" This surprised Goten, "They felt as if they were nothing though." "I know, that's endurance. Now to learn the counter attack that will help you defeat 2." "I'm ready." "This attack is called Absorb Attack. It's not an actual attack, basically it allows you to take control of one attack, and then you can add your own power and create an all-new attack. Now I'm going to show you how, fire a Kamehameha Blast into the sky, make it a strong one." "Right", said Goten as he powered up, "Kaaameeehaaameeehaa!" He then fired a strong Blast into the sky. Mystic stood there powering up then he locked his hands together as if firing a Kamehameha Blast. "Absorbent Blast!", he shouted as the blast suddenly changed direction and headed right towards Mystic. "GO SSJ1!", screamed Mystic, Goten did and the blast got even stronger, yet Mystic seemed to be catching it. Goten stopped firing and watched as Mystic absorbed the entire attack then powered up to SSJ2. "Now watch as I create a new attack" The energy formed a perfect sphere and he raised it above his head. "SHOOTING STAR!", he screamed as he launched the energy ball into the sky. Goten watched as it flew down into the distance like a falling star, when it hit it seemed like the entire horizon was engulfed by flames and the blast. Goten hovered there, stunned.  
  
Tina had caught up to Buu and Android 1 as Trunks sped off, she was now sitting at Buu's house watching Buu eat lots of candy. "Boy no want Buu's food?", asked Buu nicely. "Thank you so much Buu but once again, I'm an Android and thus said I dont eat food, nor need to sleep, rest or heal." "Oh, you want goodies?", Buu asked Tina. "I'd love some, thank you Buu" Buu smiled his ridiculous grin and continued eating as Android 1 and Tina talked. "What's it like being an Android and slave to Mystic?", asked Tina as she crunched down on a candy bar. "Mystic isn't a slave master", replied Android 1, "No he's more of a friend, or even a father. He created all of us with different personalities based off of people he once knew and cared deeply for. When Mystic was very young he first found out about his race from a young Sayjin warrior named Uno. Uno was one of the last remaining Sayjins, well not for long anyway, he died shortly after meeting Mystic. Though my number is 1 I am number 3 in strength. "First in order, not in strength. But Uno means one, so I am numbered accordingly. I am built to look exactly like that warrior but this personality is all my own." "But wouldn't he be one by the time he first made you, or something, even if he's a genius that's pretty young" "Well yes, you see he took after his father. Mystic's father was a great inventor and he first started building all the androids, Mystic took over after his dad died and after finding his father's ship. He's been taking care of all of us for a long time. He is a kind soul, and he just wants to look out for those he cares about, including you." Tina looked taken back, "You surely know this by now. He loves and cares about you greatly. He respects you and your friends; he's actually currently training your friend, Goten to beat Android 2" "Wait he wants Goten to kill Android 2?!" "No, he wants no one, Sayjin, human or Android to die in this tournament. He cares about all life and believes that no one person has the right to take another person's life. This belief that he has keeps him alive and well, it also makes him the strongest warrior ever, and his power will just continue to grow stronger. With his new powers he will be invincible but he has one weakness, and that is the void that grows within his heart. He is caring and kind and merciful but the void that fills his heart may destroy him entirely, that is why I find it so great that he found you because he loves you and his love for you fills that void" Tina leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.   
  
Goten sat on the ground near the ship. "Why do you want to help me?" asked Goten. "Once we were a strong and almighty race of elite warriors. But as you know the warrior Freeza defeated us by destroying the entire planet of Vegeta. I was like your father, not on the planet when it blew up. Anyways since the day I found out about this tragedy I've been training really hard to become the best, surpassing levels beyond levels becoming ultimate, not for myself or anyone else, but to one day help our race before strong like it once was. I will not fail you or anyone else that's part Sayjin at all." Goten sighed and nodded as he looked up at the sky.  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Mystic and Goten's training gets more intense as Trunks and Vegeta arrive for some training as well, it's said that in the past a strong fused warrior was once created, this warrior helped defeat the strongest foes and save thousands of planets, this warrior was created by fusing two powerful warriors and Mystic believes that it could happen again, next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Balistic. 


	11. The Retun of Balistic

Return of Balistic  
  
Trunks' red car sat outside a large building with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. He was inside sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of soda in front of him, his mom washing dishes nearby. She washed them slowly, listening to Trunks chew on his ice. When she put away the last dish she turned and faced him, drying her hands. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked him. "It's just that Tina keeps saying that Mystic isn't trying to destroy the planet or after the dragonballs, in fact she believes he just wants to help us become better. Mystic is a tyrant that created those four androids which are possibly much stronger then Kid Buu. I just know he's after the dragonballs or something, I mean I heard from Gohan that Android 4 killed Piccolo. That's another life destroyed by his evil creations" "You baka", said Vegeta as he entered the kitchen. "You have no faith in a fellow Sayjin? He's your Sayjin brother; of course he wants to help our race become the almighty race it once was. Don't get cocky boy, he has proven he can beat SSJ3 Trugetta and he didn't even power up to SSJ1 until the end." "I understand all that father. But his creations killed so many innocent people already" "Then why attack the one you care about so deeply, just because this man's actions upset you so much? I'm going to go over and meet with Mystic, do you want to come?" "Yes father." "Then go get ready." When Trunks left Bulma looked at her husband. "That was very nice Vegeta." Vegeta growled. "Shut up, woman." Bulma laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ship Goten and Mystic continue sparring. "Why won't you go full power on me?" asked Goten. "Goten, your father can go to SSJ3 at most, well I can go SSJ5 at least, so if I went full power, one punch could kill you." "Yeah but here I am, SSJ3 and you're still normal" "Fine." He knocks Goten to the ground then powers up to SSJ1. "Better?" Goten shrugged and flew back up towards him, they continued sparring but this time Goten seemed to be losing. He was trying his hardest to keep up but in spite his best efforts he was failing and getting the crap beaten out of him. Finally Goten gave up and was knocked down into the ground. He landed with a crash. Mystic watched for a second then landed next to him. "I told you, you are not ready yet." "Why don't you train the others, like Vegeta or Trunks?" "They are not willing."   
  
Vegeta and Trunks were flying towards North City to find Tina, since they didn't actually know where Mystic's ship was. "She went somewhere with 1 and Buu", said Trunks to his father. "Buu's house." They landed outside Buu's house. Trunks started walking towards it then stopped when he realized that Vegeta wasn't following him. "This is between you two." he said, folding his arms. Trunks nodded and knocked on the door. Android 1 answered and nodded. "Come along Buu, let's get some ice cream." As he flew into the air. "BUU LOVE ICE CREAM!" Shouted Buu excitedly as he bolted out of the house and flew into the sky after 1. Trunks took a deep breath and entered Buu's house.   
  
"Goten you wanted to fight me at my best right? Then let's do this! After you get hurt badly enough I'll just have one of the healing droids fix you up." Declared Mystic. Goten nodded, "Let's dance." "That was lame." "What do you expect I don't know any good monologue." They powered up and charged each other. Trunks walked to the back of the house towards the only room with a little bit of light coming out of it. He slowly pushed the door open and saw Tina.  
  
Goten had powered up to SSJ3 and was attacking the stronger SSJ4 Mystic. Their punches collided; their powerful kicks slammed into each other's legs, blows powerful enough to break rock. Suddenly they were locked as Mystic held onto Goten's fists and stopped the kicking. "This is where the pain begins!" yelled Mystic as he head butted Goten, holding him in the air as he continued bashing Goten's head.  
  
She was laying in a bubble bath. Bubbles covered her entire body except for her knee which was up, out of the water. She had a warm washcloth covering her eyes and she was humming. She was hidden again behind a shower curtain. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the curtains. "Buu if that's you I told you already, bubbles equal bad." "Actually..." Whispered Trunks. The cloth slid off Tina's eyes and she lay there looking at Trunks. "I need to talk to you, don't stand up, unless you want to that is." He said, smiling faintly.  
  
Mystic then threw Goten down into the ground, but right before he hit the ground he caught himself and flew back up, blood was coming from his eyes like tears. He roared in anger and pain and attacked Mystic. Mystic disappeared and reappeared right behind Goten. He then slammed his elbow into Goten's back, and before Goten could get away he grabbed onto his tail and started spinning him in the air.  
  
"I know this may seem a little rude, you being in the bath and all but I want to apologize to you. The way I acted in the car was rude and obnoxious. My opinions of Mystic are different then yours and even though I think he is a ruthless monster I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just I don't want you getting hurt, or killed because I think I love you. Heck I don't want any of my friends getting hurt..."  
  
Mystic spun Goten around, faster and faster then finally let go of him. He went sailing into some rocks. Mystic fired a ki-blast, that followed and hit him.  
  
"I really care about you Tina, and I have fun with you, it's just that sometimes my protective nature gets the best of me and even though I mean to do well I just end up hurting someone, hurting you. I'm sorry for blabbing on and on, especially when you are trying to relax, but I just needed to get this off my chest. I'm sorry and I really care about you, I'm just sorry." finished Trunks as he looked down at Tina, he eyes were closed. "I'm sorry too, for over reacting", said Tina quietly. Trunks smiled, "Me and my dad are going to go meet Mystic, he too says Mystic is a good guy, do you want to come?" "Sure, but first, leave so I can dry off and get dressed." Trunks turned red then left.   
  
Goten was sitting against the ship, completely healed as Mystic stood nearby in normal form. "How about one more challenge before I dub you strong enough to take down 2?" "Yeah?" "I sence that Vegeta and Trunks are coming, how about a battle of the fused?" "What do you mean?" "Long ago, before you or I were even born, back when my father and Vegeta's father were simple Sayjin boys they learned how to create the ultimate power of their time. When my father and Vegeta's father fused they created the one known only as Balliztic. Balliztic almost killed Freeza except they unfused. My father and mother were sent away to a planet known as Great Five, where I was born and grew up." "So you want to try to create a new version of Balliztic with Vegeta while me and Trunks fuse to create Gotenks?" "Yes."  
  
  
  
A little while later Trunks, Tina and Vegeta arrived. Tina ran into the ship, looking for Goten (not seeing him outside) as Trunks and Vegeta approached Mystic. Mystic stood there as Goten told them the plan. Vegeta grinned, "My father's fused warrior? I'm all for it" "Gotenks is strong, I bet he could beat any creation made by Mystic, besides Mystic would only make dad's fused warrior weaker." Mystic smirked. Goten and Trunks walked over a little distance. "He's stronger", said Vegeta to Mystic. "Yes." replied Mystic, "Goten wants to beat 2 for destroying South City. You should train your son more after this battle" Vegeta nodded as they got into position. All four warriors did the fusion dance. Tina ran outside in time to see a blinding light cover the field. When she opened her eyes she saw two new warriors. "It's been too long", said Gotenks, "Now I'm back and ready to go! Did you two work out?" Tina stood there staring at the other warrior. "I am no longer Mystic, nor am I Vegeta. Using their combined powers I have been created. I am stronger then their father's version of me, Balliztic. My name is Balistic and I will defeat you two, in less the 30 minutes." With that, both warriors started powering up. "Just to prepare you for what you're up against I'll give you a special honor and tell you about my background. The first version of me, Balliztic was first created on Planet Vegeta by King Vegeta and Mystic's father. This new fused warrior killed Freeza's most loyal henchman and almost killed Freeza himself when he unfused. To make sure it never happened again, Freeza sent my father and mother to the Planet Great Five. Since I am the creation of their sons I am not really Balliztic but I am stronger and you will both understand the full meaning of the word, pain." "Great, thanks for the history lesson, so are we going to fight or are you just going to bore me to death?" "I'll make you eat those words little boy." Balistic then powered up again and exploded with power…  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z! Balistic and Gotenks have an all out battle and where Gotenks is brash and unpredictable, Mystic's love for Tina shows through Balistic as he saves her many times and takes her far away from the battle. When Gotenks unleashed his Kamikaze Ghost Attack this could be bad news for Balistic, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Balistic verses Gotenks. 


	12. Balistic vs Gotenks

Last time on Dragon Ball Z. Tina and Trunks made up as Goten and Mystic train diligently. While Vegeta, Tina and Trunks go to meet Mystic, Goten has a very unusual proposal. Today on Dragon Ball Z...  
  
Balistic vs Gotenks  
  
  
  
The two warriors stood there facing each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Tina stood there breathless. Both Mystic and Trunks were gone; she couldn't feel their presence entirely anymore. What she did feel was the feeling of a warm tear running down her face. Her gaze was first upon Gotenks. She could still feel Trunks there but not really. Then she looked over and Balistic. Strong and proud, she could feel a certain something coming from him, the love of Mystic. Gotenks was the first to power up and he started things off right by upping to SSJ3. Balistic just seemed to stare past him boringly. Gotenks growled at this sign of mockery. "Why do you mock the one that will destroy you?" asked Gotenks. "Because." Responded Balistic, "In less then 27 minutes I will have beaten you. You just got created after about ten years and you are so eager to get beaten and leave again. If I were you I'd go hang out, catch the good part of a movie or something, not get beaten so quickly by me." Gotenks growled. "You are extremely cocky." "Well I am part Vegeta and you know his pride. Anyways if you're going to attempt to fight me, then let's get this over with." He then powered up to SSJ2, "I can beat you even if I don't go SSJ3." "Prove it then!"  
  
Gotenks roared and soared towards Balistic, he didn't even blink and he started quickly blocking almost all of Gotenks attacks, "Stop blocking and fight me!" Roared Gotenks. Balistic just grinned and went on the offense. Now it was Gotenks turn to block, but he was almost unable to keep up, he was blocking the punches but when Balistic started kicking as well, Gotenks was having trouble keeping up. Finally Balistic landed a kick, this knocked Gotenks off balanced allowing Balistic to start pummeling punches into Gotenks. Gotenks disappeared and reappeared behind Balistic breathing heavily. Without words he disappeared and reappeared above Balistic, he fired a ki-blast down at him except he wasn't there; he was in front of Gotenks with a ki-blast already in his hands. He smiled and fired it and it hit Gotenks sending him flying back. Gotenks stray blast flew down and hit the ground close to where Tina was standing. She fell backwards and looked at the two fighting, scared. "They're strong enough to tear each other apart", She thought, then she screamed as another stray blast hits close to her. Suddenly he was there, Balistic stood there covering her from the blasts. She looked up into his deep eyes, she smiled at the fact that one was black, the other was blue. He suddenly picked her up and started flying away. "Where are you going?" shouted Gotenks. "To make sure Tina is safe." Replied Balistic. He found a quiet place and set Tina down. "Don't worry, in 20 minutes the fight will be over because we can only stay fused for 30 minutes." Tina nodded. Balistic kissed her on her cheek and flew off. Tina smiled dreamily. "What is this I'm feeling?" Thought Tina to herself. "My heart's racing and started when he simply picked me up. He took me to this beautiful clearing to make sure I wouldn't get hurt." She sighed deeply and lay back, looking at the cloud above, "Balistic, the fusion of Mystic and Vegeta. He had two colored eyes, that was cool. I wish he was Mystic though, I miss being with him." She then closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.  
  
"You're going to get it!" hollered Gotenks as Balistic returned from dropping Tina off to a safe place. He then started spitting out little white ghosts with his upper body. "They touch you and you die! Kamikaze Ghost Attack! Go!" With that the 7 ghosts he created laughed evilly and flew after Balistic. Balistic growled and flew off, with the ghosts on his tail. No matter how much me maneuvered he couldn't seem to ditch the ghosts. He turned around and prepared to fire a blast at them when they fired one first. Their blast hit him and sent him flying back. He caught himself and looked up, there was two ghosts laughing, they prepared to grab hold and blow up when Balistic's body started glowing so brightly that even the ghosts had to cover their eyes. When the light was gone, there was Balistic, in SSJ3 form, he simply grinned and held up his hand. "Gala Gun!" he fired a blast into one of the ghosts killing it. The other one looked really scared and flew away, Balistic chased it. The ghost giggled insanely as it raced through the clouds, hiding in a cloud bank the last ghost thought he could hide from Balistic. Suddenly the clouds around the ghost started to swirl. The ghost stopped laughing as he was caught up in the whirlwind. The minor cage of the whirlwind soon turned into a tornado. Winds whipped around Balistic violently as he flew towards it and lifted up his hands, he lifted the tornado into the air and fired blasts up into it. The ghost was whipped around and suddenly was hit by the blast. Screeching in pain it blew up. The tornado fell to the ground and broke apart, strangely leaving a thick fog in its place.   
  
Gotenks stood there in the fog frantically trying to figure out which way Mystic was coming from. While his back was turned the strong and fearless warrior slowly walked towards him. He quickly jerked around and was greeted by Balistic's fist. He went flying back and hit the ground. Gotenks then did a back flip up and away from Balistic. He powered up and created two more ghosts to keep Balistic busy, with that he escaped into the air. Balistic started after him but was hit by a ki-blast from one of the ghosts. He turned and faced them, quickly blocking as the ghosts attacked him. One was firing an energy blast at him while the other threw energy balls. Balistic was blocking and absorbing their attack. After a few moments Balistic held up his hand blocking their attacks, in his other hand was a destructo disk. He grinned and threw the disk at the ghosts. The ghosts quickly jumped up to try to escape it but instead of cutting through on of them the disk separated into thousands of small disks, cutting the ghosts to tiny pieces. Then Balistic fired the absorbed energy back at the pieces destroying them. High above the battle between Balistic and ghosts Gotenks made a ton of ghosts and formed them all into the Kamikaze Death Ball. He raised it high in the air and aimed it at Balistic. "YOU WILL DIE NOW!" shouted Gotenks as he threw the ball.   
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Gotenks and Balistic's battle ends but who is the victor? Two days later, after everyone is healed someone asks Tina out for a special night out, meanwhile Android 2 continues a reign of evil forcing Goten to fight him again, will Goten fail again or will he teach the android a lesson he'll never forget? Find out, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Tina's Romantic Date. 


	13. Tinas Romantic Date

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Gotenks and Balistic battle it out, but when the fighting gets too close, Balistic relocates Tina. When he returns he is greeted by an attack so powerful that the earth may be destroyed.  
  
Tina's Romantic Date  
  
Miles and miles away Tina sat near a crystal lake admiring the sunlight as it danced along the surface. She sighed deeply as the fish swam around in the water. A gently breeze pushed her long, beautiful hair up a little. A small blue jay landed near her and was pecking at the ground. She lay back, arms behind her head, and looked at a tree. There was a butterfly in a spider's web, trapped. She looked at it for a second then closed her eyes. She grew up without her birth parents; they had died long ago in a car accident. Tina grew up with her grandmother who taught her right and wrong but wasn't really able to control her. She was a wild child, a free spirit, like her grandfather used to tell her. She got into hover bikes when she was 12, and despite dying when Buu blew up the planet, she had lived a rather nice life, except for one thing. She needed someone to love, someone to protect and take care of her. When she was 8 she met a boy with purple hair. He seemed cute enough but he was extremely shy. They, Tina and the boy, would play in the forest together almost everyday. It could have been love, it could have been a crush, she'd never know. Either way she was quite fond of the boy with the tail.   
  
She sighed, rolled over and touched her cheek where Balistic had kissed her. Mystic, a warrior from a planet far away had arrived on earth and taken her breath away. He was strong and brave but she wondered if he had always been this strong. Was he always strong? A powerful boy that wandered the planet in search of something to fill the hole in his heart and after searching for many years his search brought him here. Android 1 had said that she was what he'd been searching for all his life. What if this was true? But what if she loved Trunks more then Mystic? Would fate see it fit that he travels the universe empty and alone? The time will come when she would have to decide this. She looked back up at the butterfly; the spider was coming over to it. Kill the spider, or let the butterfly die. Either way, it was her choice and hers alone. "Why'd it have to be this painful?" She thought closing her eyes. "Why?"  
  
The Kamikaze Death Ball flew down and slammed into the planet. Gotenks started laughing as the ball pushed deeper into the planet. "It seems that the mighty Balistic isn't as mighty as everyone thought. I am the greatest! Me! Gotenks!" Energy shot out of the ball as rocks and nearby mountains seemed to break apart. Gotenks continued laughing but stopped when he heard a mighty roar. He looked down at the Kamikaze Death Ball, eyes wide. "No! Impossible! How can he be this strong?" shouted Gotenks as his Kamikaze Death Ball started rising out of the hole it made. Underneath he was Balistic, his arms raised, hands open and head down, holding up the Death Ball. He roared again and powered up to a level Gotenks had never seen before. He was no longer in SSJ form; at least that's what it looked like. Unknown to Gotenks, Balistic ascended into SSJ4. He was no longer wearing a shirt since it was blown off him, he was also bleeding from cuts in his body and a little blood was seen on the edge of his mouth. He raised the ball above his head. "Fool!" he shouted at Gotenks. "This blast could easily destroy this planet! And now you will feel the pain that you may have caused the entire planet!" He tossed the ball into the air but it came back towards him. "Absorption BLAST!" roared Balistic as he absorbed the entire Kamikaze Death Ball. His body was barely holding on. "Kamikaze Shower!" screamed Balistic as he fired the blast into the air, Gotenks turned to fly away but the blast had surrounded him. "NOOOO!!!" he screamed as he covered himself with his arms and the blasts hit him. After the blasts, as the smoke remained, Gotenks' body fell from the sky. "3…2…1", counted down Balistic, right when Gotenks hit the ground, the two warriors unfused and fell a few feet away from each other. A few moments later, Vegeta and Mystic unfused. Vegeta fell down catching his breath while Mystic walked over and picked up the badly beaten Trunks and Goten. "They'll be inside healing", he told Vegeta, "It'll take a day, come back tomorrow and they should be all better". With that, he carried the young warriors into the ship. "Mystic?" Vegeta asked. "Yes?" "I can't feel anything below my waist" "Oh…shit I only have two healing tanks. You can rest in the spare room while your son heals, afterwards we'll set you up so you'll be healed too." "You really aren't a monster". Mystic simply smiled as Vegeta passed out.  
  
Two days later, Trunks was out flying when he noticed Tina on her hover bike, just riding around. He flew down and landed nearby, she rode over to him and got off her bike. "Hey Trunks. Did you win the fight?" asked Tina. "Eh", he replied. "Gotenks' own foolishness to create such a powerful attack cost Goten and I to lose. Mystic isn't as bad of a guy as I thought, he healed Goten, my father and me." Tina smiled. "Anyways I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime. Like on a real date, not that our first one wasn't, but I mean to some place very special to both of us." Tina continued smiling and looked into the sky. "That sounds great" Trunks too smiled. "Ok, I'll pick you up around 6?" Tina nodded.  
  
Android 2 was in East City when Goten found him. "It's pretty weird that there are four cities called East, West, South and North", said 2 to a passing man before killing him. "That's enough!" shouted Goten. "No more senseless killing, I will kill you now". 2 simply smiled, "It's about time I had a challenge, just let me make some room." He powered up. "No!" roared Goten but it was too late, 2 used a body blast to destroy the entire city in the blink of an eye. Goten looked around at all the death and destruction. "NO!" he roared then powered up to SSJ3. He roared and attacked 2 who went into defense. Goten started beating his fists raw against 2's hard armor. His strongest punches and kicks weren't making a mark in 2's armor. "You can't break my armor." Laughed 2. "Fight me like a man!" Roared Goten as he prepared to punch again, this time 2 was ready and punched back. Their fists met but because Android 2's was covered by his armor there was a sickening crunch as Goten's hand was crushed. He blinked in pain as he felt his bones breaking like glass. He fell back a few feet as 2 grinned and powered up. "Hell Rain!" he called out as he fired a blast into the air, "5 minutes until you lose, again!" Instead of attacking, Goten started powering up. "No, you've killed too many innocent people. You must pay for believing that you have the right to say who lives and who dies. For all your sins you will die!" He started powering up as the first bit of Hell Rain fell from the clouds heading right towards him. "ABSORBSTION!" screamed Goten as all the blasts headed straight towards him. Android 2 just stood there, scared, watching Goten take his attack and hold it. "He can't do that, it's impossible, my attack is too strong! He is way too inexperienced to know an attack like the absorption attack!"  
  
cried 2. Suddenly it stopped, Goten held 95% of the attack in his hands, he then powered up more and aimed at 2. "DIE!!! HELL CANNON!!!" he then fired the large blast at Android 2. He went into defense as the blast engulfed him. He roared in pain. After a few minutes Goten released it. When the smoke cleared, 2 stood there looking at his bloody arms. "No, no, no, no", he said as he cried. He blinked back tears and looked at Goten. All the armor on 2's upper body was blown off. "You broke my armor!" Goten smiled as the clouds above 2 parted, "Yes I did, but in the end, you killed yourself". He pointed up, 2 looked up and screamed, "NO!!!!" he covered his head with his armor-less arms as the finale of his attack shot down from the heavens. His screams were soon destroyed with most of him. Goten landed and looked at the smoke. When it disappeared Goten stepped forward. What was left of the Android was there, blood squirted out of his waist as   
  
his lower half, still covered with armor, fell to the ground and lay in a pool of blood and oil. Mystic hovered above them, watching this. "Android 2 is dead, Goten actually beat him but instead of relying on his own powers he used 2's attacks against him, amazing." Goten then flew off to find Trunks and Mystic picked up the remains and went back to his ship.   
  
Later that day, around 6 o'clock Trunks arrived at Tina's house. Tina said goodbye to her grandmother and went off. They took Trunks' car over to a familiar ridge then got out and walked. Trunks led as they walked for some time then finally arrived. Tina looked so happy, it was their secret hiding place! They used to come here all the time and play. She walked over to her spot and sat down where she used to sit and watch the stars. Trunks smiled and sat down besides her. "Remember long ago when we used to just lay here and look at the stars?" asked Trunks, Tina nodded remembering. The first day she and Trunks met she was in this hiding place making a small hiding place to hide from the world when she heard a little boy crying. Upon farther examination she found a boy with purple hair and a tail. Apparently the boy had to be strong at home so he had no where to go to just cry when things got hard. After comforting him she decided to befriend him. After a while they became more open and soon became the best of friends.  
  
"We were best friends but I always wanted us to be something more." Tina sighed deeply. "I've always had this crush on you and it wasn't till high school when I realized that my crush was more love, then the little school boy crush. What I'm trying to say is, Tina I love you. I know this now after almost dying." He turned and looked at her then took out a little box and kneeled in front of her. "Tina will you be my girlfriend?" he asked opening the box revealing a golden bracelet. Tina looked at the bracelet then and Trunks. "I…" … To Be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Goku, Gohan and Mystic spend some time setting out rules for the tournament while androids 1 and 3 find the dragon balls and wish for one of the earth's greatest evil back to life, find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Super Cell 


	14. The Retun of Cell

The Return of Cell  
  
A shooting star streaked across the night sky. Trunks remained kneeling with the bracelet in his hands, waiting for an answer, any answer. Tina's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. She nodded then they embraced. Afterwards he slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and they kissed. Above them, hundreds of miles into the sky flew Androids 1 and 3. 1 was carrying 4 dragon balls while 3 had 3. "Ok, after some research I've discovered that these things can grant us one wish and since the tournament doesn't start for another week maybe we can wish for someone worth fighting." Said Android 3 to 1. 1 remained silent. "You talk way too much Uno" "What did you call me?" "Uno. I know your real name Android 1, I also know that you are as strong as me." 3 shrugged. "Doesn't faze me, now let's hurry up and find an area to summon the dragon." "But how do you know my name?" "I overheard Mystic talking about it to himself. He really cares about you eh?" "Yes but he cares about us all the same, we are all his best friends so don't forget it or go getting jealous." Android 3 nodded.  
  
They landed in a desert. The sun bore down on them making it really hot. They set the balls down together and stepped back. All the dragon balls started glowing. "Arise Mighty Dragon and Grant us our wish." Yelled 3, arms raised in the air. 1 looked at him blankly. "What?" Asked Android 3. Suddenly it got really dark, lightning flashed in the sky. Clouds swirled then parted as a massive light shot out of the dragon balls into the air. The light went in circles and finally flashed bright, forcing them to cover their eyes. When they were able to open them again they gasped and saw a giant dragon. "I am the eternal dragon, make your wish now!" Bellowed the giant dragon. "Well great dragon, we're bored and we want to fight someone strong so we wish for the strongest warrior that recently died to come back and fight us." Asked Android 3. "So be it." Bellowed the dragon, "To throw in an added bonus he is stronger then when he died. Now I sleep for another year." The dragon disappearing in a flashing light and the dragon balls then flew into the air and then off into seven different directions. "Uh, what do we do now?"  
  
Far away in a place that no living creature can get, three warriors look into a crystal ball, watching the events take place on earth. "I can't believe they brought him back to life." Declared Freeza. "Yeah, I mean he was beaten by a mere child." Said his brother Kooler. The third warrior just grunted since he couldn't talk. "Kid Buu's right we have to find a way out of this place." Said Freeza. Kooler powered up, let's continue training and watching to see how he fairs. The eternal dragon did make him stronger then Kid Buu mind you. Kid Buu grumbled then walked off.  
  
Meanwhile near the city of Chula Vista an old enemy of the planet earth reappears. "What? How can this be?" He asked out loud, "I'm alive again and in my perfect form! This is superb!" He started laughing. "Now to take care of some unfinished business." He flew off in the direction of Goku's house. At Goku's Gohan and Chi-Chi were sitting down to lunch when Androids 1 and 3 arrived. They politely knocked on the front door. "Yes who is it?" asked Chi-Chi as she opened the door. "Sorry to be of a bother." 3 starts. "I'm sorry to bother you but you see we gathered the dragonballs up and made a wish for a fighter to help us pass time and well since all the villains that attacked earth were after Goku we thought it to be best to come here." Gohan quickly stood up, "What warrior came?" "Well, we don't know because he appeared where we were not, thus the reason why we came." Suddenly a blast hits near the house and the building starts shaking. Then Gohan heard an all too familiar laugh.  
  
The three warriors rushed outside and looked up. There was the 6'4" tall green warrior, Cell. "It's been a long time Gohan. I can tell you've gotten stronger but with the aid of those two fools and the eternal dragon I am now stronger then Kid Buu!" "You guys didn't." "Yes a challenge." shouted 3. "No, this is about me and Gohan. I don't need to find you worthless humans." "We are not humans." Said Uno. "We are androids much like yourself except way stronger." With that Androids 1 and 3 powered up to the power of SSJ3, and grinned. Now witness the combined power! They got into place, "FUUUUSSSIOOOONN!" They were actually doing the fusion dance. "HOOO." Suddenly a bright light flashed and everyone shut their eyes. When they could see again everyone was stunned. There was a new warrior in their place, he stood at 6'1" had black and white armor, kinda like Gero's Android 16, and deep purple hair. His metallic Sayjin tail wrapped around his waist as he crossed his arms. "Android 1 and 3 had the same power levels, so three plus three equals me, Android 6!" Everyone was astonished at this new Android's power level. "No, he's stronger then me!" Cried Cell as he looked on with awe. "I knew this would happen Cell but let's fight anyways." Declared Android 6. "The eternal dragon was supposed to be getting us a challenge but I guess this will have to do."   
  
With that he powered up and attacked.  
  
Cell tried to block but it was useless. Every one of Android 6's punches hit him and sent him back a little. "How am I supposed to beat this guy if I can't even block any of his attacks?" Thought Cell. Cell disappeared and reappeared above them. He powered up and fired a ki-blast down at him. 6 simply let the blast hit him. Cell grinned but it soon faded when he saw 6 burst out of the end of his blast. He roared for an instant as 6 punched him across his face. "This can't be happening." He thought as blood and spit flew from his mouth. He regained his composure and straightened up, wiping blood from his chin. 6 looked at him, "This isn't a challenge!" he roared as he powered up again. He put his hands together to form a blast. "Say hi to all your friends in hell for me Cell, next time I make a wish I hope the dragon will send someone stronger!" With that he took aim and fired a blast. "NOOOO!" Screamed Cell as he fired his own blast that just bounced of 6's and flew into the distance. It hit him in the chest and engulfed him. Cell's entire body dissolved in the blast. Gohan looked at this with amazement. "It took everything I had and then some to beat him last time he came to earth." He told 6 as he landed. 6 just shrugged. "I still have 25 minutes in this form, is there anything to eat?" A little while later, inside Goku's house, 6 chowed down on tons of food. "Wow." remarked Chi-Chi. "He eats like Goku." Android 6 swallowed and set down the bowl. "I'm really sorry but this food is just so good." Chi-Chi smiled. "Why thank you. no eat all you want." Android 6 smiled and continued eating.   
  
  
  
Miles and miles away at the Mystic Games Arena Goku and Mystic stood at the base of it. "How will these games commence?" Asked Goku. "Well." Started Mystic. "Each android will face a warrior, if the android wins, another warrior takes the fallen's place. If the warrior wins, he goes on to the next battle and so forth. Pre-set battles are also done. Krillin fights 1, Goten fights Super 2, Vegeta fights 3 and you fight Raditz. Then Trunks will take the fallen's place in battle, the over all winner fights me." "I fight Raditz?" "He requested it. He wants a rematch for the first time you two met." "I didn't beat him the first time, it was teamwork with Piccolo that beat him, but if he wants a fight then I'm ready for it." Mystic just grinned. "He wants you to realize that you are his brother Goku. I just hope you realize it before it's too late." He thought.  
  
Tina lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. "Me and Trunks, Trunks and Tina." She sighed happily and fell asleep. That is when she dreamed.   
  
Trunks was powered up to SSJ3 while her golden warrior stood a few feet away. "You will not win Golden Warrior!" shouted Trunks as he powered up his Gaia Blast attack. "I will defeat you and marry Tina!" He fired the large beam that the golden warrior. The golden warrior countered by shooting his own blast at Trunks, the two blasts were interlocked, now it was up to who was stronger. Trunks roared and pushed more of his power into it; "I don't fight you with just my strength, but my heart, my soul!" He pushed his entire being into the blast and it was almost to the golden warrior who finally spoke. "How sweet, too bad she loves me! You will die regretting ever laying eyes on the one I love!!" The Golden Warrior Powered up again to an unreachable level and the blast covered Trunks. He screamed in pain. Tina woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh God." She thought. "It was just a dream. What am I going to do?"…. To be continued.  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z, 6 is angry and searches for the dragon balls to complain, unfusing and fusing again. Back at Mystic's ship Tina meets an old warrior reborn, hopefully this time he's not evil, or is he? Watch out Tina. Dragon Ball Z: Android 2 Reborn. 


	15. Android 2 Reborn

Android 2 Reborn  
  
Trying to escape from her nightmares, Tina tries hover biking but every time she goes out she ends up at the same place, Mystic's ship. She got off the bike and took off her helmet. Sighing, she sat down against the hull of the ship near the entrance. Her nightmare was reoccurring and it seemed like every time she would close her eyes there they were, Trunks and the Golden Warrior. She knew deep in her heart that the Golden Warrior was Mystic. Mystic, when her life was in such danger that he pushed past his own limits to save her life. Mystic, who even though was fused with Vegeta, had shown her kindness through his fused form by taking her away from the battlefield, risking his own life to do so. "No." Tought Tina. "He never risked his life, he's just that strong." A tear formed in her eyes but she blinked them away. "But he did risk his life on his own ship, that level of Super Sayjin was amazing, it was like he almost died forcing himself to that level so quickly." She sighed again and rubbed her wrist, actually rubbing the bracelet given to her by Trunks. This time she couldn't blink back the oncoming tears. She lowered her head and wept. She loved them both but knew she could only pick one. A loud metallic sound made her jump. She quickly wiped away her tears as the entrance slowly opened. She slowly stood thinking it was Mystic and was about to wrap her arms around him when she noticed that it wasn't him. This warrior looked like the android Goten destroyed a few days ago except his armor was black instead of gray. He slowly walked out, armor covered arms swinging. He was about to fly off when he saw her. He turned and face Tina, neither of them speaking when suddenly he spoke.  
  
Waving goodbye to Gohan and Chi-Chi, Android 6 flies off to find all seven dragonballs again. "That bastard dragon didn't give me a challenge like I wished for." thought 6. "I plan on finding the dragonballs and forcing him to come out. Or I could just visit the one that created the dragonballs, but Raditz killed the Nemekian, but the dragonballs are still around so there should be another Nemekian around here somewhere." Down below Bulma drove towards the shopping area. "Hm." thought 6, "There's Vegeta's wife, maybe she will know." With that he flew down and landed in front of the car. Bulma screamed and slammed on the breaks and swerved, just barely missing him. When she was fully stopped she jumped out of the car and ran over to the android. "What do you think you're doing!" She screamed. "You can't just walk out into the middle of the road and not expect to get hurt, it's a miracle that I missed you!" "Do you know where I can find a Nemekian?" Asked Android 6. Bulma stopped. "A Nemekian? Like Piccolo?" "No, he's dead." "Piccolo is dead? Then you must be thinking about Dende, he lives on Kami's Lookout. Wait why do you want to know?" "My name is Android 6 and I recently wished for a strong warrior to fight, the reborn warrior was the one called Cell but he wasn't any bit of a challenge at all and now I want to complain." "You, you, you beat Cell?" "Yes, rather quickly" "Kami's Lookout is that way." Said Bulma pointing South. "Thank You." And he flew off. Bulma fell down and watched him fly off. "He beat Cell really fast?" He didn't seem like that strong of a warrior. Wait did he say Android! Android 6? How many did Gero make?"  
  
Android 2 looked at Tina and smiled, "Hello, my name is Android 2". Scared, Tina replied, "H...H...Hi, my name is Tina." "I was just built, all I remember form my past is my strongest attack, Hell Rain. Did you know me?" Tina nodded. "Can you tell me anything?" "You killed thousands of people out of rage." And my friend, Goten, he destroyed you with your own attack. He absorbed your hell rain attack, powered it up and killed you with his Hell's Cannon attack." "Yes, yes now I remember that, I was evil but not anymore. I now fight for the Mystic Games only. Afterward I'm going to ask Mystic if I can leave and travel on my own, I need to make up for all those I killed." Tina just nodded and sat back down. "Mystic's in the ship if you need to see him." 2 told her. She just nodded. As Android 2 flew off she slowly rose and started for her bike when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and there was Mystic. He stood there watching her. She slowly put on her helmet, climbed onto her bike and drove off, tears in her eyes. Mystic was upset and depressed and need to find some way to vent, he flew off towards Kami's Lookout.  
  
Already at Kami's lookout, 6 had unfused and fused again. As Dende was telling him that he had to wait 120 days before he could summon the dragon 6 got mad. "120 more days?! But I didn't even get my first wish!" "I'm sorry, this has never happened before. Maybe because you two were unfused when you made the wish." "Look I asked for a warrior more powerful then him or I and I didn't get it now I want my challenge or else I'm going to destroy this entire place. "I'll fight you". Dende and Android 6 turned around and there was Mystic. "Are you serious? It would be such a great honor to fight you", said 6. Mystic nodded. "Let's go now." With that, they flew off towards a secluded area. Upon arriving they stood a distance away from each other. Android 6 powered up. "I cant believe I'm getting this once in a life time chance." Thought Android 6, "Mystic's powers are unmatched and even though I know it's going to be next to impossible to beat him but I know that Mystic will take care of me when I do lose. Wait what am I thinking about, if I go into this thinking that I'm going to lose then I really will lose." Then he shouted to Mystic. "Ok, Let's Do This!" With that they attacked each other….To be Continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z. Mystic and Android 6 battle it out while Tina and Trunks discuss future events that seem set until Tina meets Mystic in his resting place. Only four more days until the main events, but what's going on in Hell? What are Freeza, Kooler and Kid Buu planning? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Crystal Lake. 


	16. Crystal Lake

Crystal Lake  
  
  
  
It was silent; a simple breeze was the only noise. Both warriors stood there waiting for it to begin. Mystic slowly blinked, and by the time his eyes were open there was Android 6, attacking him. Mystic leaned back allowing 6's kick to sail right over him, he then did a back-flip and kicked 6 in the back of his head. 6 flew aside but caught himself and flew back. The two started fighting. Mystic was dodging most of the attacks but while they were fighting, 6's chest opened up and shot Mystic. That caught Mystic off guard and gave 6 a slight advantage. Mystic held up his arms, trying to block the onslaught of kicks, punches and bullets. They started flying backwards (forcing Mystic to back up) until 6 slammed Mystic into a large rock formation. 6 grinned as he continued punching harder so that the rocks behind Mystic started to crumble. With one final punch Mystic flew deep into the rocks. 6 flew up and fired a ki-blast into the rocks blowing it up. "Mighty Mystic why won't you put your heart into this? Maybe I should find and kill Tina?" Taunted 6. He stated laughing but stopped as the entire area started shaking, then bright light shot out of many cracks in the pile of rocks where Mystic lay. "What?! I've never felt a power level like this before. I...I...I. Can't even sense it anymore it's too high!" Yelled 6. Suddenly the pile of rocks blew up and dissolved in the energy given of by Mystic. Mystic looked like a SSJ4 in SSJ form, 6 was amazed. "But you…" Suddenly Mystic's fist hit Android 6's face sending him flying into the ground. Mystic raised his hand in the air and created a ball of energy. Android 6 scrambled up and started running away. Mystic took aim and fired. "Angel Wings Attack!" The blast sailed down and slammed into Android 6's back sending him forwards into a sharp rock. Before the rock speared them their 30 minutes ended and they split apart. They lie there dying as Mystic landed near them. "Never, ever think about hurting Tina or I will kill you without a second thought." With that Mystic flew off towards his special thinking spot. Androids 1 and 3 lie there. "Who was that?" Asked 3, hurting. "That was one of the ultimate Super Sayjins." replied Uno. "What?" "There's levels higher then 4 and that I believe was the one step higher." "He went Super Sayjin 5?" "Yes and it changed him, he left us to die." Amazing enough, Android 3 started to cry.  
  
Tina rode her hover bike across the green fields towards no where. She has barely slept in three days due to her reoccurring nightmares. She closed her eyes for a second and almost fell asleep but the feeling of tree branches brushing against her face woke her up. She screamed and slammed on the breaks. When she had come to a complete stop she got off her bike and took off her helmet. She was amazed at where she was, an open area with a beautiful lake whose water looked like glass or crystal. There was no one around and a small rock formation with a waterfall coming out of it. The surrounding trees provided shelter from the harsh sun, rain and winds but it also allowed in the perfect amount of sunlight to keep the entire area warm. Tina smiled and set her stuff down; she then lie down on the shore. She closed her eyes and was able to sleep a few hours without any nightmares.  
  
Raditz and Super Android 2 found Uno and 3 lying in a pile of rubble, hurt. "What happened to you two?" Asked Raditz as he helped 3 up. "I think it was Mystic but I'm not sure. We fused into the more powerful Android 6 and he couldn't even sense Mystic's new power level." Said 3 weakly. "It seemed that he went from normal form to SSJ5, I believe, in an instant as soon as 6 told him that he'd kill Tina." Stated Uno. "Luckily his body was able to stand such a power rise. In normal conditions a jump to that level would kill a man, tearing his body apart but Mystic…It just shows how powerful he really is. Who knows, he may even find a level beyond 5." "Yeah but when he was SSJ5 he was almost evil. Normally he'd help the fallen after a battle, this time he warned us and left." "That's weird." Android 2 stated. "Maybe you'll be re-made later to be stronger?" "I don't know." Muttered Uno. "Maybe that burst of power is really going to kill him soon. What would we do without Mystic?" Android 3 wiped his tears away, "You guys we cant think like that. I remember once Mystic told me a saying. 'If you go into a battle thinking you are going to lose then you will lose.' We just have to have faith in him. I know that he won't abandon us." "I hope you're right." Said Raditz as he and Android 2 carried Uno and Android 3 back to the ship.  
  
Tina awoke to a breeze hitting her body. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She saw ripples in the water as if someone dropped a pebble into it. She then looked towards the center of the lake. She double taked because there, hovering a foot above the water, was this glowing, golden angel. Then she realized it was no angel, it was actually her Golden Warrior. He stood there with his back to her, his long golden hair moved as if it was in a gentle breeze, the fur covering his arms, back and legs was also golden, as was his tail which was just there, not wrapped around his waist. It seemed to her that his eyes were closed and his head was back. His fists were also clenched. She gasped as she saw a drop of blood form on his fist then slowly drop into the water. She felt her own tear form as another red drop fell into the water. She then noticed a small trail of blood in the water; his body had cuts all over it with a little bit of blood coming out of it. Suddenly she screamed. "Mystic no!" He turned around slowly and saw her for a second before falling out of SSJ5 and into the water.  
  
The water was colder then normal. Mystic opened his eyes and saw the blueness of the water that surrounded him, he sighed, momentarily forgetting where he was and closed his eyes. "Where do I belong?" He thought to himself. "Even when I was very young I've always wondered that. Where do I belong? Do I belong with my own kind, but there's barely any left. Do I belong on the Planet Great 5? If I did then I wouldn't have taken it over so brutally. Do I belong here on earth, with Tina? I only dream that this is where I belong. Here on this little blue planet with Tina but there's so many things telling me that, this isn't supposed to be true, like Trunks. But there's one big thing telling me that this is true, my heart. My heart was once an empty void but she filled it up with so much goodness and she and I barely talk. I need to say more to her, I need to be with her. I wonder if she thinks I'm a bad guy? I mean I did come to earth and challenge all her friends to an ultimate battle. My androids did kill some of her friends. Does she hate me for that? I went to SSJ5 twice for her, from normal form too, not from SSJ4. Each time I feel part of my body die, the power is unbearable sometimes and I don't know if I could make it." He landed on the bottom of the lake and turned around so he was on his back, "Am I still wake or am I unconscious? I can see the light on smooth surface of the lake and see how it bounces off making the water look like crystals. Crystal Lake, is was I called this place, but no one comes here anyway. The energy must have gone to my brain because I'm sure I saw her as I hit the water. Either way, if I don't have her in my life I'd feel better dead." With that he closed his eyes and sunk deeper into his watery grave.  
  
Amazed at how much stronger she was then a few minutes ago, amazed at her speed she dove into the water completely dressed. She swam to the bottom of the lake, which was surprisingly deeper then she thought it was, and found Mystic, unconscious. She wrapped her arms around him and started swimming towards the surface. She was surprised that she could lift his body. He was lighter then she thought, as they broke the surface and she pulled him onto the shore. When she caught her breath she placed her head on his chest and heard a faint heart beat. "Oh God." She thought. She then opened his mouth and placed hers against it, she then started giving him mouth to mouth. After a few moments he started coughing. Tina sat back and allowed him to turn to his side and throw up water that had gotten into his lungs when he sighed. He then lied on his back and looked up at the sky. "You saved my life." "Yeah, I guess I did." "I'm sorry I haven't tried talking to you before this." "It's ok." "No, it's not because I have feelings for you and I shouldn't be shy I should just tell you but I've never been too good around people." "I'm listening." Mystic closed his eyes again as Tina sat near him, hugging her knees and watching him. "When I was a child I lost my parents to the environment, the harsh desert winds of Great Five killed them both as they tried to take care of me. I was two when I started my journey. It wasn't till I was 12 when I met Uno and he told be about my race, the Sayjins. But with my parents gone, my race gone, and the only other Sayjin I knew, Uno gone, he died from a disease that was on Great Five, what was I supposed to do? So after taking over the planet I started searching for something to fill this void inside of me." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Someone to heal me." She caught his eyes and blushed. "It was love at first sight, the moment I saw you I fell in love. I'm sorry if it sounds weird but I have a question. After the tournament is said and done, would you like to go out with me? I think that's what one would do." Tina smiled and nodded. "How about we go out tomorrow? I mean after you heal up." Mystic smiled, "I'd like that."  
  
After spending half a day in the healing tank, Mystic was at top notch. Tina arrived at the ship an hour later. Mystic was a big warrior and it looked awkward to see him driving or in a car period so they decided to just fly. Mystic carried Tina in his arms as they flew off towards the great unknown. Tina closed her eyes as they first hit the side of a large cloud but opened them after feeling the air around her. She held onto Mystic tightly, he just smiled and watched her. They flew up into the clouds and after a little bit they stopped, still in a cloud bank. Tina was a little relentless to get into a different position but finally she agreed if Mystic swore he would not let go of her. It was like they were slow dancing but on the clouds and even though her feet weren't actually touching the ground. She smiled and looked into his eyes then rested her head on his chest. He was actually happy. After their dance in the clouds Mystic carried her back to their special place, Crystal Lake and they slow danced again, this time on the waters surface. Suddenly Mystic let go of Tina and she fell into the water. She landed with a big splash. Laughing as she came out she grabbed Mystic's ankles and pulled him in as well. They were both laughing as they swam around for a bit. An hour later they were on the shore in each others arms. Tina was asleep while Mystic watched her and played with her hair. He closed his eyes then gently lowered his lips to her and kissed. To his surprise he felt the kiss back, he opened his eyes and saw Tina staring back at him, kissing him. He smiled gently and held her close. "I'm not afraid to say this anymore, I love you Tina." Said Mystic. "I love you too Mystic." He smiled and closed his eyes with her, their fingers playing with each others. Suddenly the entire lake started glowing. "Pretty." Said Tina as they sat up. Suddenly the water was shot into the air and the ground tore apart. Slowly a figure walked out of the now empty lake, a small, built, pink warrior. Mystic held Tina tightly and close…To be continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Tina and Mystic go on their first date as the rest of the fighters prepare for day one of the tournament but when hell opens up and three of earth's greatest foes emerge. Who will be able to stop them and what will happen to Kid Buu when he interrupts Mystic and Tina's date and hurts Tina? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Next Level? 


	17. The Next Level

After being dead for ten years he was actually happy to be alive again. He snarled and grunted, flexing and making fists. Then he threw back his head and roared. Kid Buu was back from the dead, but how did he escape hell? Why is he back and who else escaped from hell? Find out next on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The Next Level?  
  
Tina stood there in Mystic's arms watching this small, pink warrior emerge from the large hole in the ground. He stretched and yawned, and then his gaze fixed on the couple. He cracked his knuckles and his neck, and then licked his lips. "Finally, I made it." Thought Buu. "Ten years in hell and I've finally made my way out, no thanks to those knuckle heads Freeza and Kooler." He grinned and flexed then dusted off his white pants. Mystic looked at Tina then gently nudged her to the trees. "I'll go, but promise me that you'll go to a higher level of Super Sayjin before going past four. Your body can't handle all that power at once from your normal form." Whispered Tina as she touched his cheek gently. "I don't want you hurting yourself, and you can't take it physically or mentally." With that she ran into the forest. Mystic got into stance as Buu watched. "I know who you are Kid Buu, you are supposed to be in hell so I intend on putting you back there!" Shouted Mystic as he powered up to SSJ3. Kid Buu also got into stance.   
  
Suddenly Mystic disappeared, reappeared right in front of Buu and kneed him in the stomach. Buu grunted in pain as Mystic grabbed the back of his head, slammed it into his knee then turned back where the lake was and fired a blast into Buu's face sending him flying back into the hole. Mystic then started firing more and more shots into the hole. When he stopped there was no sound, suddenly Kid Buu's head soared up out of the hole and slammed Mystic in the face. Buu's body then began to regenerate itself till it was complete again. Mystic growled. "You are like an annoying fly that won't go away, I guess I'll have to squash you. Buu grinned and aimed his next blast; this one wasn't aimed at Mystic but Tina. Mystic's eyes went wide. "NO!" But it was too late. Tina ran and wasn't hit with the full blast but she did fly a few feet and land knocked out. Mystic watched with stunned horror then turned and faced Buu. He was trying to hold back before but now his rage pulsated through out his body.  
  
The entire area started shaking and trees began being torn from the ground. Mystic's body shone brightly with golden power but every few seconds a flash of silver light was seen. "What have I done?" Thought Buu as he watched this in horror. Mystic's muscles bulged out as he clenched his teeth. Trees tore out of the ground and hung in the air along with large boulders. His fists were balled and anger burned in his eyes, suddenly he threw his head and body back and roared releasing the built up energy. Buu watched as Mystic surpassed SSJ4 then even SSJ5. When he stopped powering up there wasn't a tree left in the ground. All the trees and boulders that were once in the air were either tossed aside like rag dolls of dissolved. Tina had fallen into a safe hole in the ground; a gentle stream was next to her. Lightning seemed to strike around Mystic, he was as big as he was in SSJ5 but he had a streak of silver in his hair and down his back. His eyes were also completely golden. "The old Mystic is now gone. The old Mystic would beat you till your breaking point then show mercy. I will not do that. I will only give you one favor and destroy you fast. You are first and definitely not the last to see me in this form Buu. If you're not afraid, you should be since you cannot even begin to grasp my new power level. This isn't even my ultimate form but I've never gone this far until you pushed me! So if you blame anyone on your death, blame yourself. I'll take you to hell and make sure you stay there even if that means following you there. I'll make it so you don't burn in hell but that you'll never exist and never return! Now Buu, feel an ultimate attack!" He powered up and fired a ki-blast right at Buu. Buu jumped up but it still hit and destroyed his foot. Buu just grinned and floated there but his grin faded when he realized his foot wasn't coming back. Mystic grinned. "You like? I call it regeneration block." He then fired four more shots, taking off Buu's arms and legs so he was just a floating torso. "Now to sent you on a one way ticket to hell". He flew up and grabbed Buu by his head. Mystic then powered up and flew, dragging Buu behind, into the large hole. The energy generated by Mystic caused the hole to hell to collapse behind him. After flying a good distance he threw Buu into the ground and fired one last shot, making Buu only a head. "So this is hell?" Mystic kicked Buu's head aside then flew deeper into the depths of hell.  
  
Back on Earth Goten and Trunks trained together. "Well Trunks, it's been a long time, it's good to see you again." Said a familiar voice. Trunks turned around and there was Freeza and Meta Kooler. "So this is the boy that killed you and father?" asked Kooler. "Yeah, the little pest is stronger then he looks." "So Trunks, I get the metal one and you get Freeza?" "Yeah Goten, let's do this." With that, Trunks and Goten powered up to SSJ3, as Freeza and Kooler powered up. Then they all charged each other. Goten was punching Kooler who just took it grinning. "You'll have to punch harder then that to break my armor", said Kooler. "Uh. Thanks for the hint." Said Goten, powering up and backing up, "Remember, you can't regenerate!" "That's right." Thought Kooler. He watched with wide eyes, "Oh Shit." Goten powered up and soared right through Kooler's metallic body, leaving him missing one arm and half his stomach. "You fool!" "You're the one that told me your weakness." Kooler roared and lunged to attack Goten, but with only one arm his balance was a little off so he missed. Goten easily ducked and dodged it. "You have to be faster then that Kooler." Shouted Goten laughing. Kooler growled in anger. "You will pay for that you insolent fool." Cried out Kooler. With that he powered up a destructo disk and aimed for Goten. He roared as he threw the disk at Goten. "Too easy." Thought Goten as he got into position. "Absorption Blast!" With that he absorbed Kooler's destructo disk and then added his own power to it. "This is where you die!" Roared Goten as he aimed for Kooler. "Destructo Blast!" He fired an energy blast right at Kooler. "NO!" Screamed Kooler as the blast hit him. Then there was silence, Kooler was dead, again.  
  
Freeza was fighting Trunks hand to hand when Kooler was killed by Goten. He stopped fighting and watched as his older brother died in a blinding blast of light. "No! Brother. "You brats will pay for this!" "Goten, stay back, I'll handle him on my own, he wont be too hard to take down." Freeza growled. "Shut up you, I'll take care of you first then kill the fool that dare attempt to kill my brother!" "I did not attempt to, I actually did". Freeza powered up and attacked Trunks with all his anger. Trunks was keeping up easily but was surprised at the unlocked power Freeza was showing. Trunks kicked Freeza back and took out his sword. "Your love for your brother unlocked a new power deep within you. Hell I'd even say the power of a Super Sayjin, but you're evil and not a Sayjin." "That maybe true but you did kill me, my brother and my father. After going to hell I happily found Kooler but after all this time I have yet to find my father! What I'm showing you isn't just me using the pain of losing my brother but also my father! For killing me and my father you will return to hell in my place and see how bad it really is. Then I'll destroy your friend and then your fathers and your mothers and all those you care about so you too can live without them for all eternity!" Shouted Freeza. "That's enough out of you." Shouted Trunks. "You remember my sword; this is what killed you when you came to earth as a cyborg. Well it's going to kill you again, and this time you're not coming back!" He raised his sword above his head and sent energy through it. "FREEZA! IT'S TIME YOU MET MY SWORD!" He flew down, ready to strike. Freeza fired a blast but Trunks easily sliced through it, then the blade hit it's mark slicing Freeza in two. Trunks then continued to slice and dice Freeza's body like he did that long time ago. Finally he blasted the little bits to hell. When he was finished he landed next to Goten and smiled. "Let's find Tina and tell her we beat Freeza and Kooler!" Shouted Goten jumping into the air. Trunks nodded and off they went…To be Continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Trunks and Goten search the planet for Tina who is still unconscious in her safe hole. Meanwhile, in the depths of hell three angry warriors fight Mystic. Will Tina survive? What about Mystic? And what is this new level of Super Sayjin he reached? Find out all this and more, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Mystic in Hell. 


	18. Mystic in Hell

Mystic in Hell  
  
Mystic, in SSJ6 form, flew down an underground corridor. "This place is dark and it reeks. I thought I'd find someone to fight down here." Thought Mystic as he flew deeper into hell. Suddenly he flew into a large room with lava pools and fire everywhere. He blinked as he flew up to a large throne, there sat a fallen angel with large black wings. "I am Satan." He said, roaring. "I am Mystic and I come to challenge your mightiest warriors, but I don't think there is anyone done here strong enough to keep me amused." Satan grinned and tapped the ground with his staff, out of the shadows came Cyborg Freeza, Meta Kooler and out of the lava came Ultimate Evil Buu. "You three attack and kill this puny fighter." Once you succeed in killing him I will grant all three of you full access back to earth to seek your revenge." With that, all three villains attacked Mystic at once.   
  
Back on earth, Trunks and Goten ask everyone if they knew where Tina was. They searched high and low but still no sign, the only people left to ask was the androids and Trunks hated the thought of that. Meanwhile Tina lay asleep in her little hole in the remains of Crystal Lake. Android 1 knew exactly where Tina was but thought it best to keep that to himself until he was either asked or Mystic returned. "Trunks, maybe we should ask the androids for help, I mean they were built to sense anyone's power level, anywhere on this planet. So they can most likely find Tina faster then we could." "No, I admitted that Mystic isn't bad but his androids are another story, I will not ask for their help." "What if she's hurt?" "Damnit." Cursed Trunks under his breath. With that they flew towards Mystic's ship. When they arrived it seemed like no one was around. "Mystic?" Called out Goten. "It's me, Goten. I need to ask you something." "He's not here." Said a familiar voice. Goten turned around and there stood Android 2. "But I killed.." He started. "You killed the evil part." Interrupted 2. "Mystic rebuilt me." "Apparently he destroyed the polite part as well." Muttered Trunks under his breath. "You're not being that polite either, I mean you want something from us." Said Uno as he exited the ship and walked over to them. "Yeah what do you know you pile of bolts!" Yelled Trunks. "Well I know where she is." Trunks grabbed Uno by the front of his shirt. "Tell me now or I swear I'll kill you." "Then you'll never know." Trunks growled and let go of him. "Could you tell me where Tina is, please?" "I'll show you, let's go." With that Uno flew off, Trunks following him then Goten and Android 2.  
  
Mystic laughed as he easily blocked Cyborg Freeza and Meta Kooler and was able to even add in some kicks and punches in to Kid Buu. "I thought you said this would be challenging?" Declared Mystic as he side kicked Buu's head, punched Cyborg Freeza's face and spin kicked Meta Kooler into a pool of lava. Suddenly the lava rose up and formed a ball, Meta Kooler was under it, holding it up. He roared and threw it at Mystic. Mystic yawned and knocked the blast away; it flew side ways and hit Freeza, sending him sailing into a wall. "Ok, you all bore me." Declared Mystic as he powered up little energy spheres on his fingertips. He aimed both his pointer fingers at Kid Buu and Meta Kooler, and then fired then little energy blasts at them, it hit and sunk into their bodies. They just laughed and continued their assault. Mystic continued blocking but suddenly punched Kid Buu in his stomach. Buu stopped fighting and touched his stomach then he blew up, pink blobs, unable to regenerate, rained down. Kooler looked at Buu scared as Mystic kicked him in his side. Suddenly the energy ball inside him grew then blew up. Mystic laughed and looked at Satan. "Bring it, red guy." Satan tapped his staff again and summoned a new warrior. "You may have defeated those three morons but this next warrior is the greatest in all of hell. Hell he is probably the greatest in existence. You will not beat him and when you lose I will hang your head over my mantle." Mystic just grinned.  
  
Trunks and Uno were the first to arrive in Crystal Lake's old home. The place looked like it had been torn apart. Trees tossed aside and a large, caved in hole where the lake should have been. Goten and 2 landed a few moments later. "What happened here?" asked Goten when he landed. "I don't know." Replied Uno worried. "Where is she?" asked Trunks angrily. "Over there, in a small hole." Replied Uno. Trunks quickly ran over. He saw her light skin through some ground. He then took out his sword and attacked the ground, breaking away large chunks of ground and tossing it aside till there was enough to pull Tina from the ground. He did so and held her in his arms. "You three! Go find Mystic or some way to heal her and bring it back, she's too hurt to move around much." Shouted Trunks. 2 and Goten nodded and flew off, Uno stayed. "If Mystic is behind this I swear." Started Trunks. "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt Tina." Said Uno before flying off.   
  
Trunks growled and held Tina against his chest, weeping. His tears fell from his cheeks to her chest. "Don't leave me Tina, please don't leave me." He whispered as he cried. "Why would I do that?" Came a faint reply. Trunks opened his eyes and saw Tina, her eyes opened. "Did you come here to save me?" She asked as she pushed some hair out of his face. He nodded and helped her stand up. She leaned against him. "How can I ever repay you?" "As long as you're ok." Tina smiled and rested her head against his chest, she listened for a second then pulled back and looked into his eyes. Their eyes were locked in each other's then they slowly moved their head closer together, they closed their eyes and their lips met. It was like a rose petal across the skin for him, he was a little rough, but still kind and gentle. After they kissed, they pulled back and smiled. Trunks leaned in for another sweet taste when he felt something wrap around his ankles. Mystic's fists broke through the ground and grabbed onto Trunks, he then pulled Trunks down into an underground cave. "Hello Trunks." Said Mystic. "I've been to hell, it's nice, guess what. You're going there! There's a few friends down there what would love to meet you, including Cyborg Freeza, Meta Kooler, who can regenerate, Super Evil Kid Buu and yes, King Kool. They are mad that you defeated them before and they want revenge, you suffering for all eternity." With that, SSJ6 Mystic attacked…. To be continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Mystic is back from hell and boy is he mad at Trunks for kissing Tina, but wait, who did Satan summon to fight Mystic? Will Trunks Survive an attack from a level 6 Super Sayjin? Will Tina survive? Find this out and more, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Ukog's attack. 


	19. Ukogs Attack

Ukog's Attack  
  
Trunks coughed and opened his eyes. He was in some sort of large, underground tunnel. He quickly sat up and saw a warrior standing a few feet away. "Mystic?" Asked Trunks. The warrior just looked at him, anger in his glowing eyes. "No, you're not Mystic, you can't be. You're, you're not human!" Shouted Trunks. "His power level is amazing, it's like he ascended past 3 to a whole new level of Super Sayjin. I can tell by the passion in his eyes, that is Mystic." Thought Trunks. "You will pay." Muttered Mystic as he powered up. Trunks powered up to SSJ3. "What did I do?" He asked. "You kissed my love!" Screamed Mystic as he attacked.   
  
Tina stood above the hole, eyes still closed, waiting for the one that saved her from Buu to kiss her. When nothing happened in a few moments she opened her eyes and saw that Trunks was gone. She looked around then finally down when she saw the hole. Upon looking inside she saw two warriors fighting, the larger one punched the smaller one in the face sending him flying across the room. Tina lay there above the hole and watched the two fighters fight. She smiled when she noticed that the larger one was Mystic. "He's still alive." Said Tina quietly smiling, "Thank Kami." Then she lied down on her arm and watched Mystic fight. Though she was smiling on the outside, something on the inside told her that wasn't Mystic at all.  
  
Deep within the bowels of hell lava shot out of a pool of lava as Satan stood at the edge of the lake of fire. "Those fools were defeated by that one warrior. Well then I'll have to create a new warrior stronger then any creature ever created." He raised his hands and cast a powerful spell. "May the lavas create the ultimate warrior." He yelled as he threw his staff into the lava. The pool bubbled and streams of molten lava shot out of the pool. "Arise mighty warrior, take arms and destroy the one known as Mystic!" With that, the surface bent upwards like a large forming bubble, then it suddenly broke, the warrior landed on the shore of the pool of lava on his knees. This new warrior's body was made completely out of lava. He stretched and cracked his knuckles as he slowly rose and looked at Satan. "Go. Find and kill Mystic." The new warrior growled and nodded as his features started forming together. With that the warrior flew off.   
  
Trunks couldn't even grasp the amount of energy Mystic was putting off at that very moment. "He's too strong." Realized Trunks. "At this rate, he's going to kill me." Mystic lunged forward and kneed Trunks' stomach; he then grabbed his hair, held him up and started punching him in his face. He then let go and then elbow slammed Trunks in his back. He then kicked him in his stomach sending him crashing to the floor. Finally he powered up an energy attack and fired it into Trunks' back. He grinned and flew down, just as Trunks managed to stand up. He then started attacking Trunks again; almost every single attack hit its mark. Finally he upper-cutted Trunks into the wall. Trunks lie there, bleeding. He wiped the blood out of the corner of his mouth and slowly stood up. Suddenly Mystic appeared right besides him, he quickly side chopped Trunks' neck. Spit and saliva flew from his mouth as he fell out of SSJ3 form back to normal form. He lay there, unmoving. Mystic threw his head back and laughed.  
  
Tina smiled at Mystic's win but gasped when she saw the purple haired warrior fall to the ground unconscious. "That's Trunks!" Thought Tina scared. She quickly climbed into the hole and slid along the dirt wall. She landed at the bottom and stood up in time to see Mystic powering up an attack and aiming at Trunks. Mystic was a good distance away from Trunks as Tina's feet carried her towards him. Thoughts raced through her head as Mystic fired the blast. "I can't let Trunks die after saving me from Buu. He risked everything to beat Buu and save my life. But is Trunks that strong, wasn't it my golden warrior that saved me? What am I doing? I'm going to die!" She threw herself in front of the blast covering Trunks. "Tina…no". Everything was moving slowly. Tina held onto Trunks' unconscious body as the blast flew slowly closer to them. She wanted to scream but couldn't, she just closed her eyes and waited for death. The blast hit and blew up. After the light was gone and the smoke cleared Tina tried to move. When she noticed she could, she opened her eyes and saw that she and Trunks was still alive. "But how?" She thought as she looked forward. There stood her golden warrior. He had taken the blast from the warrior that had attacked Trunks. He stood there in all his golden glory staring at someone. "I knew my golden warrior wouldn't do something like that, I knew he'd save me". She then looked pass Mystic, who had been knocked out of SSJ6 into SSJ5 by that blast helping him regain his emotions, and saw a new warrior standing there.  
  
The warrior looked like Goku except he wore deep red clothes and his hair was crimson. He cracked his knuckles and looked at the three of them. Then he spoke. "I am Ukog, the strongest warrior ever created. I am all the evil in hell formed into one warrior and I was sent here to kill Mystic but I will gladly kill all of you. As you can tell by my dashingly good looks that I was created to have the ultimate power of the Sayjins, I never tire and I get stronger after every hit, so let's see you try to take me on!" "Tina, do you have a Sensu Bean?" Asked Mystic. Tina nodded. "Give it to Trunks, I may need him to help beat this guy". Tina nodded again and took the bean out of her pocket. She went over to Trunks and gave it to him to eat. Almost immediately he was fully healed. "Tina, thank you". He was about to kiss her when she backed up and listened to Ukog speak. "You managed to beat Kid Buu, Cyborg Freeza and Meta Kooler but you will not beat me" "So Mystic was the one that saved me from Buu." Thought Tina. "Deep inside my heart, I knew that was true." "It's time Mystic", shouted Ukog as he powered up, "Trunks! Get Tina out of here!" Yelled Mystic as he attacked as well.   
  
  
  
Trunks nodded and picked Tina up. He carried her out and set her down. "Tina, go find the others and tell them what's going on, I'm going to help Mystic." Tina nodded and ran off. Trunks powered up to SSJ3 again and jumped into the hole. Sadly it was bad timing on his part as an energy blast flew in his direction and hit him, knocking him back. "Gah." Cried out Trunks. When the smoke cleared he saw Mystic barely blocking Ukog's attacks. "He's strong, but what can I do?" Thought Trunks. Suddenly Mystic knocked Ukog back, then he went over to Trunks. "Don't just stand there, help me fight this guy. He gets stronger with each attack so we must actually work together and kill him fast." Trunks just stood there looking at the ground. "I'm just not strong enough." Mystic then punched Trunks in the stomach and lifted him up. "Look I know you love Tina so think about it this way, you let him live and Tina dies! So what's it going to be?! You baka, pay attention to me, I cannot beat this fucker without you, you have to stall him, you have to help me. Are you even listening to me? Trunks snap out of it!"  
  
….To Be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Mystic and Trunks team up to try to take out a creature consisting of pure evil. In the mean time, Tina rushes to find the androids and Goten but is stopped by a bike gang. She thinks she's doomed when suddenly she is saved by an unlikely hero, next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Unlikely Duo. 


	20. Unique Duo

Unique Duo  
  
  
  
Mystic and Ukog continued fighting as Trunks stood there, horrified, watching everything that was going on. "Look how strong they are, there's no way I could even begin to keep up." Thought Trunks gloomily to himself. Suddenly Mystic kicked Ukog back and landed near Trunks. "You baka! Why aren't you helping me?!" Shouted Mystic angrily. Trunks simply mumbled. "Too strong." "Gah." Yelled Mystic as he punched Trunks sending him flying back. "Baka." Suddenly Mystic was hit from behind. Ukog fired an energy blast at him. "You are such a fool!" Shouted Mystic as he powered up and attacked Ukog. "No matter how much I attack him he seems to just get stronger with every attack." Thought Mystic. "If only that punk Trunks would join in and help I may be able to gather enough energy for my energy ball attack." Ukog smiled and suddenly head butted Mystic catching him off guard. He then started punching Mystic in his face and chest causing spit and blood to fly out of his mouth. He landed with a crash, laying there dormant for a couple of moments before jumping up. "Trunks, you know what's going to happen next? He's going to kill me, then kill you because he gets stronger with every hit, then he's going to find and kill Tina!" Trunks suddenly snapped back into reality and looked at Ukog long and hard. "All you have to do is keep him busy for a sec." Ukog flew forward and kneed Mystic in his stomach. Mystic's eyes went wide and he fell to the ground holding onto his stomach. "Fo…of….fool. How can you just stand there, not doing a damn thing? You are a coward! A disgrace to all Sayjins, your father would be ashamed!" "That's enough." Said Ukog as he kicked Mystic aside. "If you wont fight me then it will be that much easier to kill you." Trunks grit his teeth. "No, no more. I won't let you hurt me anymore!" With that he powered up, pushing the limits of SSJ3 but not quite surpassing it. He then attacked.  
  
Tina had ran out of the clearing and continued moving as fast as her feet could take her, fear and worry gripped her heart. But suddenly she stopped. Taking deep breaths she calmed down and remembered her capsules. She took one of them out, pressed the button and threw it. It landed with a poof and there was a hover bike, not one of hers but one nonetheless. She hopped on and sped off. She raced down a lonely dirt road not paying attention to anyone else on the road, not even the large group of bikers speeding towards her. High above her in the clouds flew an odd character, he giggled and continued following. The leader of the bike gang was this big guy wearing a leather jacket with spikes on it. He pulled up along side of her keeping up, "Hey hot stuff, where are you going in such a hurry?" Tina ignored him and sped up a little. "Hey baby you're a feisty one, how about pulling over and getting to know me better?" She looked at him for a second then pulled her bike close to his. "Let me think about this. No!" Shouted Tina as she kicked sideways causing the biker's bike to skid off the road and crash. The rest of the gang watched then took out their weapons, knives and chains. Tina caught her breath and stepped on it, speeding off as fast as she could. The gang followed her, as did the guy in the sky.  
  
Trunks cried out in pain and he landed near Mystic who had just regained consciousness. "Glad to see you've finally woken up." Muttered Trunks through sharp pains. "Yeah, just hold him off for 90 seconds. Give me that much time and I'll be able to kill him, send him back to hell." Trunks groaned. "I don't think I can survive more then 30 seconds more." Mystic tossed him a Sensu Bean. "My last one, so you better make good use of it." This move startled Trunks. "He's giving me his last resort for healing, he's risking everything on me. Maybe he's trying to tell me that I'm too weak to take on Ukog. But I don't really think he wants to die here, especially in this cave with me." He thought.  
  
Trunks nodded, ate it and jumped up. Mystic sat up and started gathering energy. "I see you're back for more." Said Ukog, "Well this time I'll make it so you won't be able to get up, ever again." Trunks powered up and attacked. This time he was able to catch up and even get in a few hits, but with each hit Ukog just got stronger and stronger. "You just can't win." Said Ukog to Trunks as they fought. "Even after healing from a fatal wound you are not strong enough to handle me. If Mystic, who has the ability to go Super Sayjin 6 can't beat me what thinks you can?" Then it dawned on Trunks how strong Mystic really was. "I once hated and even feared Mystic." Shouted Trunks as he punched Ukog, knocking him back. "But I know how strong he is and that he will defeat you, even if I cant!" Trunks then jumped back and there stood Mystic, in SSJ5 form holding one small energy ball on his fingertip. "This is the end for you Ukog! Go back to hell where you belong!" With that Mystic threw the ball at Ukog, it hit and went inside his chest. Ukog touched his chest and looked at the two warriors, horrified.  
  
Tina tried to get away but she just couldn't the bike gang had caught up to her and suddenly one of them kicked her back tire. The bike skidded back and forth and finally flipped. The bike flipped, rolled and then landed with a loud slam moments later it blew up. The men laughed and gave each other high fives. "Am I dead?" Thought Tina. She opened her eyes and saw pink. "Hello." Said Mr. Buu. Buu had come down from the skies and rescued her. "Thank you so much Buu." She cried hugging him. Buu simply smiled. "Bad men try to hurt Tina. Uno says Tina good. Buu hurt bad men!" Buu landed, set Tina down and looked at the bike gang. They continued laughing but stopped when they noticed Buu. "Hey tubby what do you want?" Shouted one of them. "Bad men go boom." Called out Buu as he lifted up his hand and fired many energy blasts at them. The men screamed and scrambled as Buu did his worst. Afterwards Buu carried Tina towards Kami's lookout. "Thank you so much Buu." Said Tina. "Tina is Buu's buddy."  
  
Back underground Ukog touched his chest then laughed. It seems that I am too powerful for even the great Mystic. Trunks fell down and sat next to Mystic. "Help me up." Said Mystic. Trunks helped lift him up. "You do not understand my attack Ukog." Said Mystic. "You will greatly pay for hurting me, Tina and yes, even Trunks." Then he ran towards Ukog and punched him in his chest. He fell back as Ukog continued laughing; he stopped when he felt something inside him happen. "No, this can't be happening!" He yelled. "This move is called Black Hole." Said Mystic calmly as Ukog screamed and blew up. Ten minutes later when they saw that Ukog was truly dead they sat, leaning against the wall. It was Trunks who did it first but after a few moments they were both laughing, happy to be alive and to have defeated such a threat. Then they heard it. Above them Android 2 and 3 jumped into the hole and picked each warrior up. They went back to Mystic's ship and healed up…To be continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, two weeks is up and instead of being tense, everyone is ready for the tournament to begin. The matches are set up, fighters get ready and everything seems perfect until someone asks a huge question that will change everyone's lives and the outcome of the tournament. Next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Proposal 


	21. The Proposal

The Proposal  
  
Finally after two long weeks of adventure and excitement the main events are about to begin. With only hours left until the start of the first fight. Only four of the Z fighters were chosen to fight in the line up. The first match would be between Uno and Krillen. Krillen started heavy training after Kid Buu was killed ten years ago and since then he has risen in the ranks of the Z fighters, his special technique, the Distructo Disk can cut through anything. The second match up will be Goten verses Android 2. Goten has trained with Mystic and his father to simply get strong enough to destroy the evil Android 2. With 2 reborn, this match should be fierce. Round three matches Vegeta against Android 3, two tough competitors with a lot of strength and pride. They will not back down, no matter what. Fight four is Goku against Raditz, brother verses brother. Trunks will take who ever falls on the Z team's place. The one fighter that's left standing will face Mystic in the Final Battle.  
  
Goku stood on a hill near the arena. He took a deep breath, sat down and lay back, arms out stretched. He saw something that caused him to drool, Chi-Chi carrying loads of food. He quickly got up and helped his wife. They finished setting up a large meal fit for a king on the grass. Goku tried to eat something but Chi-Chi stopped him. "Not yet we have to wait for the others. You can't compete on an empty stomach." Goku's stomach growled loudly. "Oh man, they better hurry up before I die of hunger." "Like that would ever happen." Goku laughed.   
  
"Hurry father." Shouted Trunks. "We've been invited to eat lunch with Goku and everyone else and we still have to go pick up Tina." "Your mother is picking up Tina right now." Replied Vegeta. "Let's go now." He went outside. "I'll be right there!" Shouted Trunks. He quickly grabbed a small box and ran out, and then he and Vegeta flew off. At that moment Krillen, Goten, and Gohan arrived at the picnic location. "I'm surprised there's still food left with Goku keeping guard." Said Krillen laughing. Trunks and Vegeta arrived shortly after. "Is that everyone?" Asked Goku hungrily. "Mystic and Tina aren't here yet." Said Chi-Chi. "But I'm starving." Complained Goku. Chi-Chi sighed. "Fine, but leave some for them." "Yes!" Then everyone dug in.  
  
Bulma had picked up Tina and they drove through a large city. Tina sighed as Bulma pulled up to a department store. "What are we doing?" Asked Tina. "Well you seem depressed and well shopping and talking normally cheers us girls up." Tina smiled, "Thank you."  
  
They had walked around and now stopped in the jewelry department at the mall. "So Tina, you really like my son?" Tina blushed. "Well…Yeah, kinda. I mean he's nice and cute and kind and strong." Bulma smiled. "But there's this other guy that I just met. And it's not like I'm cheating on Trunks or anything by having these thoughts but I really like the other guy and I think, I just don't know what to think." Bulma nodded. "Well what do you like about both guys?" Asked Bulma. "Well Trunks is, like I said, cute and strong and kind, and he's got this shy guy appeal to him. And the other guy, well he's strong too, and really kind. He's a fighter and has yet to kill anyone, in fact he healed those that fought against him. Well he's also…very handsome. I mean he's really good-looking in that peaceful warrior way." Bulma nodded again. "If you pick Trunks, tell me who this other guy is and give him my number." Said Bulma. Tina giggled as did Bulma. Suddenly there was a crash.  
  
"Shit I'm really sorry." Said Mystic as he picked up a rack of clothes. The woman behind the counter was really surprised as he lifted the heavy object easily and set it back up. He then turned and looked at her. "Can you help me with something?" He asked. The woman nodded slowly. He smiled gently. "Ok I'm looking for some type of ring, I believe that's what you earthlings get when you want to be with someone forever." The woman's eyes shinned brightly. "Ohh." She said happily. "You're in love and you want to pop the big question?" "Uh, yeah." "Well this piece over here is exceptionally expen... I mean beautiful. It's 14 karats of pure gold and has a large stone on it." "What's the purest, Tina's not some normal woman that gets only cheap stuff, I want to get her the best." The woman behind the counter seemed so happy. "Right this way sir."  
  
Bulma and Tina watched as Mystic walked to the other side of a glass case. "What do you think he's doing here?" Asked Bulma. "I don't know but he better hurry his ass up because his tournament is supposed to start soon." Replied Tina. "OH MY GOODNESS." Shouted Bulma. Mystic turned around but Tina pulled Bulma down and ducked out of view. "Sorry about that." Whispered Bulma. "But we should get going before Goku eats everything." She then took Tina's hand and led her through the aisles. They got into the car and sped off. Minutes later Mystic left the store with a small box in his hands. He smiled looked around. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street. He stopped when he came upon a pet shop. A little boy stood there, licking his ice cream and looking at a puppy in the window. Mystic stood behind the boy watching. He smile and continued walking, he stopped when he heard the boy cry. He turned around to see a man with a gun and a sack of money, the man made the boy drop his ice cream onto the ground. In the blink of an eye Mystic slammed his fist into the man's stomach. Blood and spit flew out of the man's mouth as he dropped the bag and the gun and fell to the ground. A few cops ran over and arrested the man. They thanked Mystic and carted the man away. Mystic walked over to the boy and told him to wait a minute. When the boy's mother returned she was shocked to see her son with a 5 scoop ice cream cone in his hands. Mystic had flown off a few minutes before.  
  
In the store the woman sat there with a small silver rock in her hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She thought as her manager arrived and examined it. "Why this isn't from this planet, you could easily get a million for that." The woman fell over in shock.  
  
Mystic arrived before Tina and Bulma. He walked over the rest of the Z fighters and said his greetings. Trunks stood up and approached him. "Mystic?" Asked Trunks. "Hm?" "I just wanted to apologize to you. Before I thought you were a monster that came to earth for the dragon balls or to take away our happiness but now I see, after you trained Goten and saved my life that you are a good warrior who just wants to help us." With that he held out his hand. Mystic took it and they shook as Tina and Bulma arrived. Tina ran over to them. "Tina." They both said at once. They stopped shaking and stepped back. "Tina I need to ask you something." "Yes what is it?" Tina gasped as the warrior got down on one knee. "I know we really haven't known each other for long but I have felt my best, my happiest when I was with you. This may be too soon but I don't care. Tina, will you marry me?" Everyone was silent. Tina was quiet and lowered her head. After a moment she looked at him and said….To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, the first match begins and tensions are now high as Krillen and Uno duke it out, but when Uno reveals his true power will Krillen be able to withstand it and come back stronger? What anger boils within the fighters and what will happen with Tina and the proposal? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Mystic Games Begin. 


	22. The Mystic Games Begin

The Mystic Games Begin  
  
Goku stopped eating and looked up. Everyone was watching him and her as he waited for her answer. She looked at the ring; it was pure gold and had a large diamond on it. She then looked at the warrior that was down on one knee. She looked into his deep, kind eyes. A breeze rushed pass lifting her hair and his hair up for a second. "I..." She started as she rubbed her wrist and the bracelet that Trunks had given her. "Is this right? What's going on with my heart? It's racing." Thought Tina. "I….I…" She took a deep breath and slowly removed the bracelet, dropping it onto the ground. "I don't know." She cried out as she turned and ran. Mystic stood up to follow but Bulma stopped him. "No, I'll talk to her." She said quietly as she followed Tina. Mystic rose to his feet and looked down at the discarded bracelet that Trunks was picking up. He held the bracelet in his fist then turned and looked at Mystic with anger and hatred burning in his eyes. He then walked pass him, pushing him with his shoulder and saying. "I'll be the one to face you and defeat you, that I promise you. I will find a way to face you." He said quietly.   
  
An hour later the games were about to begin, Krillen was in one corner and Uno sat leaning against a pillar in the other corner. Mystic entered the arena and walked to the center. Then he spoke, "Ok everyone, listen up. The rules are simple, one; No killing, if anyone kills anyone, let it be human, Sayjin or Android, you will be disqualified and removed from the tournament. Two; like most tournaments you cannot step out of the arena, unless of course the arena is destroyed, then there are set markers to how far you may go. That's it for rules, so the first fight shall begin, Krillen verses Uno." With that he left the arena. And the tournament began.  
  
Krillen stretched and walked towards Uno. Uno stood up slowly and looked at Krillen. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Krillen. You should just give up now." "Yeah right, I'm not going to lose to a bucket of bolts." "You see I may be first in number but definitely not in power." "No more talk, bring it Rusty." "As you wish baldy." With that Uno closed his eyes and powered up. "Hey I cut off my hair so you don't grab it!" Krillen powered up as well. Uno opened his eyes and grinned, suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of Krillen, he swung but Krillen disappeared as well. Uno disappeared as well and they started fighting at speeds that no one could see. Krillen was blocking for the most part but suddenly reached deep inside and went on the offense. "Holy shit, I'm actually winning." Thought Krillen. "All that training paid off." He reappeared and punched Uno in his back sending him crashing to the ground, bouncing along like a skipping stone then slamming into a pillar causing it to crash down on top of him. "Yeah!" Shouted Krillen. "Did you see that Goku?" "Krillen watch out!" Cried Goku but it was too late, Uno flying kicked Krillen's face. As Krillen stumbled back and Uno flew past, Uno reached out and grabbed Krillen's head, swinging him around and slamming him into the other pillar. Krillen slowly got up but Uno fired a blast causing the pillar to collapse on top of Krillen.  
  
Krillen powered up and released his energy causing the rocks around him to dissolve. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He then blasted towards Uno, slamming his head into Uno's stomach. They flew across the arena and out of it, Uno stopped himself an inch from the ground. "Coward." He said quietly. "Trying to simply knock me out of the ring." Uno the grabbed Krillen by his ankle and flew up above the arena. He started swinging him around his head then threw him into the ground. As he fell, Krillen put his hands together and fired a blast up at Uno. Uno reflected it as Krillen slammed into the ground. Krillen stood up with double, blurry vision. "Focus Krillen, focus." He thought to himself. He roared and attack Uno with eyes closed, fists flying. Uno simply shot a blast at Krillen sending him crashing back, rolling and tumbling off the side of the arena. He opened his eyes and saw grass but didn't feel it. Uno had caught Krillen before he fell off. He then threw Krillen into the air and fired a blast at him. Krillen fell and landed on top of a pillar. There he lay, trying to catch his breath. He slowly stood up and raised his hand in the air, gathering energy. "This should be good." Thought Uno as he watched. Krillen started forming a large flat disk. "Distructo Disk?" Thought Uno. "That's so strong it could cut through my body. I won't let this little half pint win." He too started powering up. "This is it." Thought Krillen. "I can do this, I can win." Suddenly he realized it was time. "YES. DESTRUCTO DISK, GO! FLY TRUE!" Hollered Krillen as he launched his attack and took flight. "Only one chance." Thought Uno. The disk flew down and was just about to cut into Uno's body when he jumped into the air and opened his hand. Upside down, over the disk he used a lot of strength and took hold of it. "Here it comes!" He shouted as he flipped over and threw the disk back at Krillen.   
  
"Why me?" Thought Krillen as he flew down in hope to dodge it but he wasn't fast enough. "HOLY SH…" The disk hit Krillen in the worse place. The blade sliced right through his human skin, slicing his head clean off. Everyone watching gasped as the disk flew off into the distance and Krillen's body went crashing to the ground, with a thump. His head hit the ground, bounced and stopped. His eyes were open, showing fear and pain, his mouth was open as if screaming but with no body all that came out were silent gurgles of the blood and saliva in what remained of his throat.  
  
  
  
Mystic then fired two shots, destroying both Krillen's head and body. Uno landed silently. "NO!" Screamed Goku. "I'm sorry Goku." Said Mystic quietly. "Uno you killed him so you are dis…" "No, I'll fight him and I will avenge Krillen." Said Trunks as he stepped into the ring. Uno waited. "I will destroy you and your evil master." Shouted Trunks. Suddenly Uno started powering up. "He is not my master. He is my friend!" The entire area started shaking as Uno powered up to his ultimate form. Trunks braced himself…To be continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Trunks faces Uno's ultimate form as Gohan goes to find 18 and tell her the bad news. Meanwhile Bulma helps Tina calm down and think about her future. Will Trunks use the death of Krillen to his advantage or will he too be crushed by Uno's awesome power, find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno's Ultimate Form. 


	23. Unos Ulitimate Form

Uno's Ultimate Form  
  
"Krillen's dead." Thought Trunks as he saw Krillen's lifeless and headless body crash into the ground. Blood started to slowly pour out of the large wound. His head landed with a thud, it slowly rolled over so that the face was looking up. The lips slowly moved as the remaining life left him. They formed the word. "Shit." It blinked once then closed its eyes. It was silent as Uno landed quietly near the body. The disk itself flew off into the distance and blew up after Mystic fired an energy blast at it. Trunks began to take a step towards the body when a bright blast of energy hit the arena ground. Another one hit the head as Mystic hovered above, his arm out stretched aiming at the head. "Why'd you do that for!" Shouted Goku angrily. "I'm sorry that happened but I couldn't leave the body there to rot. Actions have to be taken." Said Mystic as he turned to Uno. "And actions will be taken. Uno for killing someone you have broken the first rule of this tournament and you will be disqualified. I'm sorry." Uno nodded and began to slowly exit the arena.  
  
  
  
"Wait." Shouted Trunks, "I'll fight him and avenge Krillen's death by beating him down to a thread of his life." "Uno what do you think?" Asked Mystic. Uno nodded. "Fine." Trunks stepped into the arena and walked over to one crumbled corner. "Gohan! Go to Krillen's house and inform 18 about the bad news." Gohan wiped some tears from his eyes, nodded and flew off. "Show me what you got Uno! For no matter what it is I'll beat you and then face your master." Uno's eyes turned deep red. "He is not my MASTER! HE IS MY FRIEND!" Roared Uno as he powered up. Trunks grit his teeth and powered up as well.  
  
"Tina, wait up!" Shouted Bulma. "Damnit I knew I shouldn't have worn heels." Bulma quickly took off her shoes and ran to catch up to Tina, who was crying. Finally she caught up and took her hand. Tina stopped running and looked at Bulma. "Ok, first off we should sit down somewhere. Like over under that tree." They walked over and sat down. "Ok next thing we do is talk about what made you run away and throw that beautiful bracelet on the ground." Said Bulma as she handed Tina a tissue. Tina wiped her tears away then took a deep breath. "Mystic loves me and I think I love him too but then there's Trunks and Trunks asked me to be his girlfriend by giving me the bracelet. So the thing is that I like Trunks and all but I've never really thought about him in that way. Mystic is my golden warrior, the one that seems to be there when I really need him and although it's fun being with Trunks I think I could have fun with Mystic if he wasn't so serious all the time. The only reason he's so serious is because he's searching to find someone to fill the emptiness in his heart, left behind from losing his parents at such a young age." "Then why not say yes to him?" "Because technically I was with Trunks but throwing the bracelet on the ground, meant that I'd rather be with Mystic, I think, but then I saw Trunks' eyes and I just had to run." Bulma lowered her head. "Actually it's quite funny that he proposed to you at that very moment because even though he's young and I think, rushing into things, Trunks was going to propose to you as well." Tina looked up surprised then started crying again. "Damnit, damn it all to hell. I don't know what I'm going to do." Tina sat there hugging her knees. "It's a big decision dear, I know, but you just have to look deep in yourself, in your heart and come up with the best answer." Tina sighed and rested her head on her knees.  
  
The sky grew dark in the area where the arena was located. Uno's red hair started glowing as if it was on fire then went white. His muscles bulged and got bigger as the rock under his feet split. Both his eyes went completely white. Finally he released his energy, which shot out in every direction, blinding everyone for moments. Uno took those few precious moments to attack Trunks. Trunks felt a sharp pain as he felt Uno's knee make contact with his stomach, his eyes were forced open, then closed again due to the light. Even after the light was gone Trunks was temporally blind since he opened his eyes too soon, and he did the worse thing he could do, he panicked. Uno started punching him in his face and he just couldn't seem to focus on where the attacks were coming from. As he got beaten down Trunks started focusing all his energy on one point. "Come on Lady Luck, be on my side." He focused all his energy at one spot then punched forward knocking Uno back, off balance. He then fired an energy at the focused spot which amazingly enough, hit Uno, sending him crashing backwards. Trunks blinked open his eyes and saw Uno standing there with long, golden hair. "You, You're a Super Sayjin!" Exclaimed Trunks. Uno nodded and rushed forwards to attack again. He punched Trunks across the face causing Trunks to spit out blood. Trunks, in turn, turned and slammed his fist into Uno's. They continued fighting, blocking and hitting but soon neither of them were blocking, just beating the living shit out of each other. Uno slammed Trunks down then flew back trying to catch his breath. Trunks lie there out stretched, trying to catch his breath as well. Uno grinned, ran forward, did a flip in the air and slammed down on Trunks' mid back. He grinned and continued slamming down onto his, jumping on his spine. "Give up weakling and I'll let you leave with your spine in tact." Offered Uno. Trunks just roared in pain as blood flew from his mouth. "So be it." Uno continued jumping while powering up an energy blast….To Be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, While Uno continues brutally beating Trunks, Tina and Bulma return from their talk. Has Tina arrived just in time to see her crush get crushed or will Trunks manage to turn the tables on SSJ3 Uno. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Round 2 Begins. 


	24. Round 2 Begins

Round 2 Begins  
  
Trunks screamed in pain as Uno slammed down on his spine again. Goku had to hold back Vegeta, who was getting angrier and angrier as he watched his only son get broken in half. "Let me go, he's going to kill him!" Shouted Vegeta. "No." Said Goku calmly. "Mystic won't let anyone else die, you have to have faith." Vegeta struggled for a little longer then stopped, wiping a tear from his eye.   
  
  
  
The valley nearby was peaceful; the wind quietly blew, bending the miles of tall grass gently bent. A female deer and her fawn were eating some of the grass but put their heads up alert when the winds carried towards them screams of pain. They heard it again and again then quickly ran off. The rest of the crowd remained silent as Trunks continued screaming, tears poured out of his eyes as he felt something snap. "GIVE UP!" Roared Uno. Mystic hovered above the arena watching this. "If he can't even beat Uno how could I think he would be able to even try to battle me at my strongest?" He thought to himself. "Give up or you won't be able to crawl away from this battle." Yelled Uno. "No. I will never give up to a monster like you." Mumbled Trunks. "Monster? I may be an android but all my power and attacks are pure Sayjin. So calling me a monster would be like calling you or your father a monster." Explained Uno, still slamming into Trunks' spine. As Uno continued jumping he formed an energy ball in his hand. He jumped high into the air, opened his legs a little and drove himself down. Trunks moved his arms to his sides and began to pick himself up when Uno came crashing down.   
  
Tina and Bulma were walking back to the arena; Tina had calmed down and stopped crying, when they both heard the most sickening crunch. "What was that?" Asked Bulma out loud. "Hey wait up!" Tina started running back towards the arena. Meanwhile Bulma's son fell down on his chest, horror in his eyes and face. Goku and Vegeta froze as Chi-Chi fainted. Goten gasped as Mystic just smiled. Uno had come down and landed hard on Trunks' arms, and since his elbows were up Uno landed on them and crushed them both. Trunks' arms were now bent in different directions then they should be. As well as being broken, both arms had large gashed in them. Trunks' vision was starting to get blurry as a small pool of blood started to form around him. Uno laughed and jumped away from his body. "I guess I won, if I use anymore attacks on him and he'll be dead and I'm not about to kill another earthling." Trunks remained quiet for a second then coughed up blood. "No, I told you I dont give up." "What are you talking about! Your spine is messed up, not to mention the fact that both your arms are now broken. You're even laying in a pool of your own blood just face the facts, it's over." "No, I won't accept it, I won't let you win, and I'm not going to lose." Uno walked slowly over to Trunks, bent down and lifted his chin up. Trunks' eyes were forced close, his mouth open in pain. "You really won't give up will you? That's admirable but it won't win you this match." Uno then dropped Trunks' head and walked over to a pillar, there he sat down and closed his eyes. "If you're wondering what happened to the energy ball I had in my hands it's still above you, I call that attack, Crushed, namely because it crushes whoever is under it. Since I can't kill you I have made a medium sized one over your legs, in two minutes your legs will be crushed." Trunks turned his head sideways and rested it. "What am I going to do? I can't attack him with my fists or energy blast since I can't feel my arms anymore and soon I wont even have a leg to stand on." He thought.  
  
  
  
Tina ran until she was on top of a hill over looking the arena. Bulma finally caught up breathing heavily. "What's going on?" Asked Tina, "No one's fighting." She ran down the hill, Goten saw her and flew over to her tackling her. "No don't look." Tina struggled with him. "Why not? What's the matter?" Bulma screamed and fell to her knees, Vegeta rushed over to her. "What? What's going on? Please, please let me see." Vegeta nodded for him to let go and he did, Tina ran over to the edge of the arena and looked at the two warriors. Uno in a Super Sayjin form sat against on pillar, but a warrior lay in a pool of blood in the center of it. Tina then screamed. "TRUNKS!" She almost climbed into the arena but Android 2 grabbed her. "No you can't go in there." "I have to!" Tina cried as she struggled, finally she knew she couldn't win so she called to him, "Trunks, please don't die out there. You need to give me my ring Trunks!" Trunks opened his eyes when he heard that, something inside of him snapped and he started moving his feet, pushing himself forward just enough so that the Crushed didn't destroy his legs. Uno opened his eyes and looked at him. Trunks then slowly got to his feet, his arms hanging besides him limply. He then turned and faced Uno, Uno just closed his eyes again, "He can't hurt me." He thought. Trunks crouched down as he allowed his energy to build up deep inside his body. "Uno! You almost killed me and you took both my arms, let me return the favor!" Uno opened his eyes quickly and watched as Trunks threw his head back. Light seemed to go towards his open mouth. Then he threw he head forward and an energy blast shot out of his mouth. Uno looked surprised and quickly moved to the side. The blast hit his right arm and destroyed part of the pillar as it flew off and landed on the hill top behind Uno, blowing it up. Uno lay there sprawled out, amazed at what just happened. Trunks had used an energy attack the only way he could think of, through his mouth. Uno slowly looked at his right arm and saw it was not longer there. "This may be cheap but I've gone through enough!" Trunks rushed forward and slammed his kneed into Uno's stomach, then he fell back and kicked Uno in his face. Uno meant to grab his face with his left and catch his balance with his right but Trunks destroyed that. Uno fell back and landed on the grass with a soft thud. Mystic growled and flew down, landing next to Uno. "Uno has been knocked out of the ring. The Match goes to Trunks." He declared. Trunks collapsed.  
  
  
  
2 let go of Tina and she climbed into the arena and ran over to Trunks. "Oh my god Trunks, oh my god". She wrapped her arms around him and held him in her lap as she sat there. Mystic picked up Uno and carried him to a save area where he left him to rest up. He returned as Vegeta gently carried his son off the arena and laid him down. Goku came over with a Sensu Bean and gave it to Tina to give to Trunks when he regained consciousness. Tina held Trunks' hand in her own. "In five minutes the second round will begin, Android 2, Goten, you have five minutes to prepare, ready yourself." Stated Mystic as he walked over to Tina. "Tina, I was wondering what happened, if there's anything I could do." Tina looked up at Mystic. "Mystic, about your proposal I..." Suddenly Trunks jerked awake. Tina grabbed onto Trunks and held him still. Mystic slowly stood up and walked over to Goku. Tina continued taking care of Trunks forgetting about Mystic. "Goku, if I may have a word with you." Said Mystic. "Oh yeah, sure." Replied Goku. "Look I'm sorry about Krillen, I honestly didn't want that to happen." Goku nodded. "It's, it's ok. It wasn't your fault." "I know but I am sorry and I know Uno is too, he especially hates to kill but loves to fight. Anyways you saw me propose to Tina, well it seems that Trunks wanted to propose as well. I just wanted to let you know that if, after all this is said and done, Tina decides to marry Trunks, I'm going to let the Androids live here and live happy lives as I go into the dead zone so I can spend eternity regretting losing her". Goku was about to speak. "I'm sorry but there's nothing you can say to change my mind but I would like it if you did me a favor." Goku nodded. "Well if I do decide to let the androids live here and I leave can you gather the dragon balls and wish them mortal, not android, so that they can really live happy lives." Goku nodded slowly. "You are a true warrior Mystic, I will honor you by doing what you ask." "Thank you."   
  
Five minutes later Goten and Android 2 stood in the arena. "Now remember, no killing. If you kill the other no one will step in to avenge the fallen, the battle will immediately end, no exceptions." Warned Mystic. He then flew up into the air. "NOW FIGHT!" Goten looked over at 2. "This should be interesting." He said, as he powered up to SSJ2. Android 2 nodded in agreement. They then attacked each other….To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Goten and Android 2 begin round 2 but when a deadly shot is fired, who will fall and who will be the victor? Also Trunks formally proposes to Tina, what will she say to him and what about Mystic, who proposed first? Find out all this and more, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Tribute to the Dead. 


	25. Tribute to the Dead

Last Time on Dragon Ball Z, Goten and Android 2 begin round 2 but when a deadly shot is fired, who will fall and who will be the victor? Find out all this and more, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Tribute to the Dead  
  
Tribute to the Dead  
  
  
  
Trunks lay on the grassy knoll, his eyes closed, he was slowly healing after that last fight. Even with a Sensu Bean it still hurt, he was beaten down too badly for it to work quickly. "That was the most painful thing I've ever been through." Thought Trunks to himself. "First he almost tore me in two by jumping on my back like I was a trampoline, then he crushed my arms. But no matter what kind of pain I went through I only had one thought in my head, 'Do it for Tina." He sighed and rolled over. Down the hill sat Tina with Bulma, eating some sandwiches and watching Goten prepare to attack Android 2. "We've already lost Krillen, and Piccolo." He thought as he shut his eyes tight trying to picture Raditz beating down Piccolo. Causing him to bleed and pass out. Then while he was at his weakest, gather enough energy to blow Piccolo to hell. Who will be next?" He then remember he and Tina's first date, how she told him she didn't want anyone to die. "Don't worry Tina, I wont let anyone else die."   
  
In the arena Goten powered up to Super Sayjin as Android 2 powered up as well. "Remember my friend, I specialize in defense so it'll take everything you have got to beat me." Goten nodded. "He has changed." He thought. "Now I'm not evil and want to kill you like before but I'm not losing this fight to you." Goten smiled and attacked, 2 automatically went on the defense. Goten started pounding his fists into the armor covering his arms. "Damnit, it's stronger then ever." Thought Goten as he stopped. He took a few steps back and pondered what to do next. "You killed thousands of innocent people, you destroyed my town, and you almost killed me! For all that and more I will bring you to your knees." He then started powering up. "Yes I will admit that I have killed many before, in the past but no more, I have taken Uno's outlook on fighting as my own. Fighting is a thrill and one I greatly enjoy. So do your worse I wont let you win!" Android 2 started powering up as well. He then raised his arms into the air and started gathering energy. Goten took to the skies as he continued gathering energy.  
  
Tina watched all this with growing sadness. "Has anyone died yet?" She asked Vegeta who sat on the grassy knoll watching the fight. "Yes, Krillen did, the little bald one." Tina nodded slowly. Trunks walked slowly over to them and sat between Tina and Bulma. "Tina?" "Yes Trunks." "I promise you that I won't let anyone else die." "I know." "I mean it Tina, I won't allow anyone to make you cry again, only one more person has to die." Tina looked at him strangely. "Who?" Trunks knelt before her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box, "Now I know it's not as good as the other ring but you didn't answer him so I wanted to ask you something before you thought of your answer.   
  
Tina I know we are young but I feel like this is meant to be. I love you so much and I would be very happy if you marry me." Tina was speechless. even though she knew this was coming and she knew what she thought about him.   
  
Goten opened his eyes and threw his arms and his body weight forward. The blast went soaring towards the ground, towards the android. Android 2 leapt into the air, holding onto the death ball he created. Goten's blast hit the ground but didn't blow up, instead it drilled a deep hole and disappeared into the ground. 2 flew up next to Goten and readied the ball. Goten stopped firing and attempted to block but he only blocked half as 2 chucked the death ball at him. It exploded around him and sent him crashing to the ground. He slowly stood up as 2 landed in the middle of the arena. "That was a strong attack, but this fight is over." "Are you giving up already?" Goten just grinned but it soon faded into a snarl. "You have killed countless lives, not just through killing but by killing a child's father you ruined and destroyed his life." He placed his hands together and started powering up slowly. Suddenly the ground around the arena split open and out of the openings came white energy, in the form of dead spirits. They rose up and flew over to Goten into his open palms, they were giving him all their energy. Android 2 was amazed.  
  
Tina fell back as the ground split open, Trunks held her close as the spirits rose from the ground. Across the way Mystic growled and Goku placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm." Whispered Goku. Mystic nodded. "What's going on?" Asked Goku. "He's using an amazing attack, I've never seen anything like this. Possibly the energy blast wasn't aiming for 2 at all but towards the ground to open it up. Those spirits are actual people that have died, here on earth. They are actually giving their remaining energy to assist Goten and Goten knows how strong 2 is cause any stronger of an attack could kill him. But there's one thing wrong, I built 2's armor to be the strongest ever. He'd have to destroy it some how" "What's his weakness?" "If 2 was in the air and Goten attacked from directly below him." "I wonder." "What?" "Nothing."  
  
"But I didn't kill all of those people that are giving you energy!" Shouted 2. "Yes I know but they want to avenge those you have killed." Replied Goten. "Remember you do not have the choice to pick who lives and who dies. So now you must pay." "You seem to have forgotten that my armor is indestructible!" "And you seemed to have forgotten about my earlier attack. You actually think I was aiming for you?! This attack is like your Hell Rain except it's coming from below!" With that the ground under 2 lit up. "Oh Shit." muttered 2 as he looked down at it. "Oh shit is right." Said Goten grinning. 2 flew back as the blast shot up, he avoided it but another blast had already shot up behind him and he ran into it. The blast took off his right arm armor. "FUCK!" He shot forwards trying to dodge all of the blasts when one caught him off guard and hit him in his chest, shattering the armor. He fell down on his ass as blood squirted out of the wound, he held his arm to his chest, stopping the bleeding. Goten was fully powered and ready. "This is it! The end of the line for you! TRIBUTE TO THE DEAD!" He then released the blast into 2. The entire area flashed with blinding light and all sound was quieted. When the light disappeared there was a mushroom cloud of smoke where Android 2 was. Goten lay on the grass breathing heavily, the arena was gone, destroyed in the blast. He started laughing and looked over at Mystic, "I am disqualified but at least I got my revenge!" he shouted happily.   
  
Trunks was awestruck. "What an attack." He muttered. "Another one dead." Thought Tina. "How could he be so happy when he broke his promise to me." "You are not disqualified Goten." Shouted Mystic back. "So you're so impressed that I get to stay even after killing 2?" Asked Goten sitting up. Suddenly he went crashing back, he rolled backwards and bounced until he finally landed in a pile of rocks. Standing where Goten once lay was Android 2, breathing heavily. He had no armor left on his body and his body was torn up and bleeding. "You destroyed my armor!" He shouted as he walked over to Goten. "I was killed once before by you for killing all those people, but now I'm different yet you don't seem to care." He stopped and picked up Goten by the front of his shirt. "I paid for my sins'" He then head-butted Goten over and over. "I may not have the right to say who lives or dies but you sure as hell don't have the right to judge who's good and who's bad." He then threw Goten aside and fired an energy blast at him. "You came into this fight seeking only revenge, you sought to kill me! Well I'm sorry but everyone deserves a second chance, everyone deserves a second chance to live, and sadly you ran out of chances. Mystic, Uno, Goku, everyone. Please Forgive me!" Goten had managed to stand up and look and Android 2 as he powered up and rushed Goten. "Shit." Whispered Goten as Android 2 threw his powered up punch into his chest. There was a sickening crunch as Goten's ribs shattered, then a sound like paper tearing as he broke through the skin, then there was silence except for two things, Goten gasping for life, and his heart slowly beating in 2's grasp. Android 2 had punched Goten's heart out. Everyone could hear the beating slowing down as 2 removed his hand from Goten's chest. He then flew into the air and held the dying heart out, his arm covered in Goten's blood. Goten's body fell to the ground convulsing violently.  
  
Everything seemed to move slowly after that. Trunks was stumbling to stand up as Tina covered her mouth in fear. Vegeta couldn't move and neither could Bulma. Goku couldn't believe his eyes. He watched his second born son die right before his very eyes. He roared and went to SSJ3 instantly, but before he could attack Mystic grabbed onto him holding him firmly. They struggled as 2 hovered there watching the heart stop, suddenly his entire body started glowing, "Goodbye my friends." He said to Mystic and the other Androids as he suddenly blew up. "Self destruct." Thought Mystic, sadly. "He really didn't want anyone else to die and since he took Goten's life, in a truly brutal way, he decided that it would be best for him to pay tribute to those who died by his hands by killing himself. Still I wish he hadn't have done that." He said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
Later as Goku wept for the loss of his son Mystic was talking to Android 3. "Do not kill Vegeta." "I won't." "I mean it, he is vital to the final fight." Android 3 nodded. Mystic walked over to the group with 3. "Listen up." He started. "No more killing, no more deaths. If I think an attack could kill someone I will interrupt and stop the fight. Goten's attack was called Tribute to the Dead, and the rest of the Tournament will be a tribute to them all. Fight 3, Vegeta verses Android 3 will start after lunch, so prepare yourselves warriors." With that he started walking away, Tina ran over to him and told him what she told Trunks. "I don't know who I'm going to pick so don't worry about it, I'll figure out my feelings soon and give you both an answer." With that she ran over to Bulma and helped calm down Goku…To Be Continued.  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Gohan finds 18 and tells her what happened, upon returning he finds Goten dead. Out of anger he powers up to SSJ3 and flies off, Goku goes after him and finds Gohan in downtown Chica City. There is a full moon in the town and Gohan's rage has turned him into something new, it's up to Goku and Mystic to stop him as the third round begins, Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Super Sayjin Ozzar? 


	26. Super Sayjin Ozzar

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Goten and Android 2's battle heatened up as both warriors launched their ultimate attacks. Goten used an amazing attack, called Tribute to The Dead, which almost killed Android 2, but to everyone's amazement he survived and slammed his fist into Goten's chest, ripping his heart out, then Android 2 killed himself. Goku mourns for the loss of his son but what about Gohan, what will he do? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Super Sayjin Ozzar?  
  
18 sat at home, she was drinking an ice tea and watching Marron playing around outside. She knew he was coming before he even arrived. She set down her glass and walked to the beach as Gohan appeared in the sky. Krillen and 18 got married a long time ago and had their daughter Marron. After Master Roshi passed away Krillen bought his old island and now they lived there together. She knew something was wrong by the way Gohan landed and approached her. As he whispered to her what had happened she felt broken, as if her heart was made of glass and someone just dropped it. Tears formed in her big eyes and she asked Gohan to take Marron to Kami's lookout. He agreed to drop her off before returning. Then 18 walked over to Marron and picked her up. "Mommy's going to go watch Daddy fight, Gohan over there is going to take you to Kami's lookout to play." She said to her daughter. "Yay." Shouted Marron as she raised her little hands into the air. "I'm going to put on my red dress first mommy." 18 smiled and watched her only daughter run inside their house. She then turned to Gohan, nodded and took off, faster then he'd ever seen her go before. "Krillen." She thought while flying towards the arena. "You were the only person to show me compassion, and you saved me when Cell absorbed me. You have taken care of me, helped me grow as a human and helped me raise our daughter. How can you be gone?"  
  
Back at the arena Goku had stopped crying and placed Goten's body on a hilltop. He took off his shirt and wrapped the gaping hole in Goten's chest with it. Chi-Chi passed out so the partially healed Uno carried her off to Kami's lookout to rest. Trunks knelt by Goten's body thinking to himself. "I was right all along, he is evil and he does want to kill us all." Tina sat a distance away crying as Bulma rubbed her back. "Shh, it's going to be ok." "He broke his promise, two people died." "It's going to be ok." Mystic stood in the middle of the remains of the area. "Everyone! You must clear out, get farther back because the arena is now larger." Goku nodded and picked up Goten's body, he flew off to a farther back mountain. Trunks wiped his tears away and followed. Bulma helped Tina up and took out a capsule, pressed the button and threw it. In a blast of smoke there was a car. Bulma helped Tina into it and they drove off in the direction of the others. Vegeta and Android 3 remained in the area, waiting for Mystic to declare the fight on. Mystic hovered above the area where the two warriors were. Suddenly someone flew overhead and landed by the group.  
  
The first thing that 18 saw was Goku over a dead body. She walked over to it and gasped when she saw it was Goten. "What's happening? Where's Krillen?" She asked Goku. Goku slowly rose. "18, Krillen, he's dead". 18 blinked a few times. "What?" "Krillen died in battle. An android caught his Destructo Disk attack and threw it back. The disk cut Krillen's head off." 18 started crying. Bulma motioned for 18 to come over, where she and Tina tried to comfort her and calm her down. Suddenly Gohan arrived after dropping Marron off at Kami's. He saw everyone in tears and walked over to his father, "What's wrong father?" Goku pointed and Gohan saw Goten's body lying on the ground. "What…What happened?" Asked Gohan. Everyone remained silent. "You mean my little brother is dead? Who did this! Who killed him?" "Android 2, but he killed himself after seeing what he did". Gohan started crying but not really, more shaking. "I..." He started to say but instead he flew off, pass Mystic and into the distance. Goku flew off after him. Mystic watched Gohan go. "Shit, you two have to be fair because I have to follow them, Raditz, you'll be the referee till I get back." With that he left after Goku.  
  
Gohan ended up in Chica City, Goku and Mystic arrived shortly afterwards. Goku searched but Mystic grabbed his shoulder. "Goku look. A full moon and I know Gohan has his tail, and if he's this mad he may even go a step higher then SSJ3." "A step higher, what do you mean?" "Well as you know us Sayjins have a giant ape form when we see the full moon, well that form is called Ozzar and one day back when I was taking over the Planet Great Five I was in Ozzar form and I was so emotionally distressed that I went to Super Sayjin form while I was still Ozzar." "What?! You think that Gohan can do that?" "I know he can, we have to cut off his tail before he grows big and attacks the city, killing everyone in it". "No Gohan wouldn't do that." "In SSJO form you have little or no control over what you do." Goku growled and flew into the city. Meanwhile Gohan stood on top of the tallest building in the city looking up at the sky. He was now crying but stopped when he felt something inside of him break. He could hear his heart pounding in his head, his breathing got heavier as his eyes turned deep red. There was the full moon and he was started to change form. Goku flew up a building but stopped when he saw a massive golden creature on top of the tallest building, Mystic appeared besides him. "SSJO." "This is going to be hard, I have to stop my son from killing thousands of innocents but then I'll have to hurt him." Thought Goku.  
  
Gohan was lost deep inside himself. A long time ago he was taught, by Vegeta, how to control the ape form known as Ozzar. After about a year of practicing and self control he finally gained control of the animalistic creature that took hold of him in Ozzar form, but now it seems like the creature returned. Somehow he had turned Ozzar and because of the emotional damage of seeing his younger brother dead brought him to use the pain of lose and go SSJO. He could not control himself, he knew this. It was as if he'd fallen into a giant pit with muddy walls. No matter how hard he tried to climb the walls he'd just slide back down into the murky depths. He couldn't think of anyone else, he couldn't picture anyone else except Goten laying there on the ground, dead, with no heart.  
  
"Goten is gone." He thought. "My younger brother. And he already was wished back to life before so there's no way that he can come back." Tears filled his eyes as he started crying, on the inside. On the outside was a different story. Gohan's sorrow turned to anger and the anger was focused onto the city. The massive beast jumped off the building and landed with a crash onto the street. Cars swerved to get out of the way but just crashed into each other and buildings. The few people out at night screamed and ran away.   
  
Goku and Mystic flew over to where Gohan was and saw how powerful he'd become. "Amazing, he's actually a Super Sayjin Ozzar. His power has increased so much." Mystic nodded. Gohan roared in the pain of losing his brother and began punching the buildings. "Shit we have to get him away from this town." Said Goku. Mystic powered up to SSJ3. "Wait a second Mystic, that is my son still and even though he's currently a raging beast I know that my son is in there somewhere. He doesn't want to hurt anyone." "Shut up Goku." Snapped Mystic. "Look your son he's destroying this town, he's going to be killing people weather he wants to or not." "I won't accept that." Suddenly Mystic grabbed Goku by the front of his shirt and punched him in his face. "You fucking fool." He shouted as he threw Goku down. "Live in your fantasy world if you want to but I won't go along with your lies. Gohan is now a killer and he can't help himself. If he's going to kill someone then that is what he is going to do. We have to beat him now, no matter what." With that he flew towards SSJO in his SSJ3 form. Goku wiped a tear away from his eyes and flew after him. "My son, or innocent people's lives." Thought Goku. "I don't know what I'll do, I just don't know."  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Goku and Mystic lead SSJO Gohan out of the city and try to find a way to cut off the tail of this amazing Super Sayjin. Back at the arena Vegeta and Android 3 duke it out as Trunks and Tina talk about certain things. What will happen? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Rampage. 


	27. Gohans Rampage

Last Time on Dragon Ball Z: The aftermath of the second battle was well in development as Goku mourned for the loss of his son and 18 arrived, learning about her husband's recent death, but the one who hrut the most was Gohan who flew off after finding out what happened. Mystic and Goku go off in search of him and find him in a new town in a new form. Gohan, the first earthling to turn Super Sayjin Ozzar has his eyes set on the city of Chica. Will Goku pick his son or the innocent lives he's killing, find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Gohan's Rampage   
  
  
  
Thousands of miles away from Chica City lay the remains of Mystic's Arena. Even though the arena is done for that doesn't mean that the tournament is too. In fact the third round was about to begin. With the absence of Mystic, who left to help Goku tame Gohan, Raditz took over as referee. "Ok, you two know the rules and even though I am not as strong as Mystic I will act like him and stop an attack that I believe is too powerful. With that said, let's fight!" Raditz flew into the air as the third match began. Vegeta hovered in the air and watched Android 3 carefully. "You do not belong here." He shouted. "So I will help you by beating some sense into you!" Android 3 smirked and tossed his hair back. "Oh great and powerful Prince Vegeta how wrong you are. You see it's not just I that don't belong here but you." "What? What do you mean Android?" "Well you see if you took control of yourself better and trained yourself more you could have defeated Freeza, but no, your pride over took you. You could have beaten Freeza before the Ginyu force even got to Namek by joining forces with Goku and Gohan, but no your pride took over. Same thing happened with Gero's Androids and Buu and history will repeat itself. Vegeta, your pride will get the best of you once again and I will be the victor!" With that Android 3 powered up and attacked the startled Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Goku went crashing into a building as Mystic landed across the way. "Stop trying to stop me Goku. We have to render Gohan unconscious otherwise we will not be able to cut off his tail." "No." Said Goku as he slowly got up. "There has to be another way. I'll distract him while you cut off his tail." "Goku that may work against a slow Ozzar but Gohan is a Super Sayjin now. He can easily detect more then one person and is fast enough to dodge all sorts of blasts. We have to strike fast and now otherwise this city and many of the surrounding ones are going to be destroyed. Unlike normal Ozzars, the only way a Super Sayjin Ozzar can revert to normal form is if their tail is cut off. So Goku you see there is no other way." Goku growled and wiped a little bit of blood off the corner of his mouth. "I just can't accept that, there has to be another way." With that he powered up. "What are you doing?" Asked Mystic. "I'm going to destroy the moon!"  
  
  
  
As Goku fought against Mystic. Gohan was fighting his own fight, within himself. In the darkness of his mind he lay there surrounded in shadows. "So this is what sorrow and depression is." He thought outloud. In the distance he could hear the roar of the beast he released. "I've switched places with that beast. He was buried deep inside my mind until my sorrow form losing Gohan hit me harder then anything before." He tried to sit up but his body felt like it had taken form as the ground. "Gah, why can't I move? Why does it hurt so much, to move and to live?" Gohan started sinking into the shadows as his Super Sayjin body continued to destroy the city. The darkness had almost completely covered him when he heard a voice, or rather two voices. "Gohan." Shouted one of the voices. "Daddy." Shouted the other. Gohan's eyes shot open. "Videl, Pan." Suddenly he felt a new power open up inside of him. He turned Super Sayjin and broke out of the shadows. He landed on solid ground out of breath. "Ok I have to go on, not just for myself but for them, for Pan and Videl. Now how do I escape this place?" He flew off.   
  
Vegeta and Android 3 were attacking each other with flying fists as their blows blocked for themselves. Vegeta roared and disappeared, moving faster then the speed of light. 3 turned around, but to Vegeta he was moving really slowly. 3 turned and came in contact with Vegeta's foot. He flew up his head back as Vegeta raced up and slammed down on his stomach, sending him crashing into the ground. He then raised his hand and fired multi-energy blasts down into Android 3. A few of the blasts hit him before he hit the ground, the rest covered him. Vegeta laughed as he continued firing blasts. Raditz watched with eyes closed, using his sensors to keep track of how healthy each warrior was. "Android 3 is right so far." He thought. "Vegeta's being way too cocky, if he keeps this up he'll be worn down before Android 3 even gets powered up fully."  
  
  
  
A few miles away Trunks knelt next to his best friend's body. A few feet away Bulma comforted 18 and nudged Tina. Tina nodded and wiped her tears away. She slowly rose and walked over to Goten's dead body. "Trunks?" She asked. "I need to talk to you for a second." Trunks nodded and stood up. He took her hand in his and they walked a short distance away. Tina sat him down and sat down next to him. "First of all you know me by now Trunks, or at least I thought you did, if you really did know me you'd know that I hate liars. I just hate them and you lied to me." Trunks tried to speak up but Tina stopped him. "Don't interrupt me please. Anyways you told me that you wouldn't let anyone else die, yet two people did. I know that there was no way for you to stop Android 2 from brutally slaying Goten or stop him from killing himself but then you shouldn't have promised me that promise in the first place. I'll tell you what I told Mystic. I care about both of you greatly and you both proposed to me. I did not say yes to either one of you and this choice will be very hard for me to do, but don't rush me I will have a decision soon." Trunks remained quiet for a second then spoke. "Tina I just lost one of my best friends." He took her hand in his. "And it's just that I don't want to lose another one. I love you and not only are you my girlfriend but my best friend and I..." "Trunks I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I broke up with you when I threw down your bracelet. I am single and I have a choice to make." With that she leaned over, kissed his cheek and stood up. She dusted off her pants and walked away. Trunks sat there, silent and crying. The tears were building up in his eyes as he blinked them back. "It's all his fault." Thought Trunks. "If Mystic never proposed to me then Tina would still be my girlfriend and I would be hurting so much, I lost my best male friend, I will not lose her." He wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
  
  
"Goku, destroying the moon won't help us at all except he'll know where we are and he'll come after us." Goku ignored Mystic's pleas and fired the blast at the moon. Mystic sighed as the blast flew up and hit the moon. At first the moon was pushed back then it blew up. Gohan turned his head and saw the moon blowing up, he also saw the energy beam showing him exactly where they were. He roared and started walking over to them, knocking down buildings, blowing up cars and even stepping on people who were running around scared. "This is it." Shouted Mystic and Gohan knocked over some buildings and stepped into the clearing where they were. Goku lowered his arms defeated. "Goku, this isn't over till the fat lady sings." Gohan then stepped on a fat woman. Goku looked at Mystic. "That doesn't count." Explained Mystic. Goku realized what he had to do, he powered up to Super Sayjin 3 like Mystic and braced himself. "LET'S GO!" He screamed as he blasted off towards Gohan, Mystic following behind him…To be Continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z; with the entire city destroyed by SSJO Gohan Mystic and Goku are free to do as they please to bring down the mighty beast. Meanwhile Vegeta, thinking he won, lowered his guard just enough for Android 3 to take control of the entire fight, who will win? And what will happen with Gohan when two more warriors join in the fight against him. Watch out Gohan, Uno and Buu are here, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Devastation. 


	28. Devestation

Last Time on Dragon Ball Z; Gohan in Super Sayjin Ozzar form destroyed an entire city in minutes. As Mystic tried to convince Goku that he had to attack his own son in order to win. Meanwhile it seems like Vegeta is winning his own battle but Androids are not known to be defeated so easily, find out today on Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Devastation  
  
Both warriors were at SSJ3 as they looked at Gohan, crushing the last of the buildings, while also firing blasts at the remaining cars. "Gohan destroyed this city in a few minutes, we have to stop him before he moves on and destroys another town." Declared Mystic angrily. "I know he's in there somewhere, I just won't believe that my son is a monster. I know he can control himself." "We don't have enough time!" Before I went Super Sayjin Ozzar myself I had heard rumors from the wise men of Great Five. Long ago a Sayjin arrived on the planet, his name was Brolli. He was born the exact time and day you were Goku except his power level was through the roof. Scared of such power, Freeza banished him to planets far away, hoping that he would die. But his powers kept him alive and he was the first Sayjin to ever go Super Sayjin, he was also the first to go Super Sayjin Ozzar. He achieved that form when he was actually happy with a farm family. Even though he loved and cared about those people greatly, he just could not control the Sayjin beast within his body and he killed them all. So you see, Gohan just can't control himself." Shouted Mystic. Suddenly a blast flew their way, just missing Mystic. They looked up and saw the golden ape staring right at them with golden eyes. He roared and attacked.  
  
Vegeta continued firing blasts continuously into the pile of rubble. Trunks stood up and watched with pride. "Yes!" He shouted. "My father's winning! Take that you Android!" Tina was also watching but very different thoughts were running through her head. "If Vegeta's attacks are really hurting Android 3 then why isn't Raditz calling it against him." She thought then her eyes went wide. "That must mean!" Vegeta stopped firing and lowered his arm. "Insolent fool. You thought you could beat the power of the universe's greatest Sayjin!" With that he started laughing. The smoke and dust continued to form below him. Suddenly there was a loud blast as Android 3 burst out of the pile of rubble and up to Vegeta. "You talk way too much." He declared. Then he did a roundhouse kick right into Vegeta's throat. Vegeta fell crashing down to the ground. He lied there grabbing onto his neck trying to scream but unable to. "What a cheap shot!" Shouted Trunks as he watched his father try and get up. "It's my turn to speak now Vegeta, you just sit there and shut up! Did you actually think it would be that easy?" He landed and walked over to Vegeta. "Well? Did you!" He shouted kicking Vegeta in his stomach. "Did it even occur to you that is you were killing me, then Raditz would have stopped you. I guess not, because your ego got in the way. I told you that your pride would be the end of you, and now you'll see why." He powered up and flew forward to attack.  
  
Goku crashed into the ground and screamed in pain as Gohan stepped down on his legs. He then raised his leg again to crush and kill Goku when a blast flew down and hit him in his side, knocking him over. He landed with a huge crash as Mystic flew down and picked Goku up. He flew up into the air. "I told you that this was hopeless, we have to render him unconscious and cut off his tail, otherwise nothing can stop him." "How?" asked Goku breathing heavily. "How do we do that"? "We'll have to use our most powerful attack, but I don't know how strong your attack will be." "I just need some time, to gather enough energy." "Fine but don't skip out on anything just because it's against your son, if you don't then the beast inside will win." Suddenly a massive shadow loomed over them. Gohan was back on his feet and extremely angry. He opened his mouth and they could see the light gathering inside his mouth for a massive attack. In a few seconds he would launch a massive attack that could destroy Goku in his weaken state and hurt Mystic badly.   
  
If Vegeta had any strength left in his voice box to scream or cry out in pain he would as Android 3 slammed his knee into Vegeta's stomach then grabbed his hair and slammed Vegeta's face into his knee. Vegeta fell backwards; his feet went into the air. Android 3 then grabbed his ankle and spun him around lifting him up in the air then slammed him into the ground. Before Vegeta could catch his breath as Android 3 grabbed his ankle with both hands, swung him over the head and slammed Vegeta's back into the ground, he did it again slamming him into the ground onto his stomach. Then with both hands he threw Vegeta up into the air and powered up. As Vegeta flew into the air he opened his eyes and looked down at Android 3. Even though everything seemed blurry he knew what he had to do. He grit his teeth and braced himself as the blast flew up at him.  
  
Goku closed his eyes as Gohan veered his head back. Suddenly a blast flew over and hit Gohan's head, another one soon assisted it knocking Gohan of balance and making him miss the warriors. Mystic fell back and dropped Goku. Hovering there was Uno and Mr. Buu, arms raised. "Uno, Buu!" Shouted Mystic. "We need to render him unconscious then cut off his tail. Uno nodded as he and Buu powered up again, they started firing at Gohan as Mystic started gathering energy. "Buu no like!" Shouted Buu as he ran up Gohan's back, jumped into the air and fired down at Gohan's head. "Yeah, keep it up you two." Shouted Mystic as he powered up to Super Sayjin Four. Goku sat up, in Super Sayjin Three mode with his own beam powered up. Mystic nodded and walked over to him, he fell down next to him and held his hands out, palms open and wrists together horizontally. Goku raised his arms and did the same with his hands horizontally. They put their arms together creating a box of their hands pulling both their powers together. "Get out of the way!" They shouted to Uno and Buu who did and they both flew off to the sides. "This is it!" They shouted as they fired their combined powers at once.  
  
It was quiet, as the giant explosion engulfed the entire Ozzar and then some. The entire area lit up with the yellow ball of energy. Mystic and Goku stopped firing and fell back laughing. The explosion left a giant hole in the ground and Gohan lying on his stomach, eyes closed. Mystic stood up, still shaking with laughter as he raised his arms in the air and created a Destructo Disk. He then threw the disk, which flew over and sliced off Gohan's tail. Gohan closed his eyes tightly as he started shrinking in size until he was the normal young, naked man he was once before. Uno and Buu landed near Gohan. Buu reached down and picked him up. "He looks funny naked." Said Buu. "Let's take him back to the ship to heal." Buu nodded, and flew off towards the ship after Uno. Mystic fell back and sighed. "You could have beaten Gohan on your own couldn't you?" Asked Goku. Mystic nodded. "Then why?" Started Goku. "You guys need to learn how to get more powerful without my help, you have to learn to reach higher levels of Sayjin." Goku nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
The blast flew up and passed where Vegeta was supposed to be. Android 3 was surprised that Vegeta was able to avoid an attack like that. But there he was now besides the startled Android. He powered up and did his own, roundhouse kick right into Android 3's arm. There was a shattering sound as Android 3's arm is crushed at the elbow, bending the other way. Little bits of metal and wires flew out of his arm. Vegeta landed on his feet crouching then he quickly stood up. Android 3 held onto his broken arm. "But how, how did you avoid my attack and power up so quickly?" Suddenly Vegeta answered his question by simply powering up to Super Sayjin Three. Android 3 grinned and stood up straight. "Good I guess it's time for the real battle to begin." He said as he powered up as well. Vegeta turned around and prepared to launch his next wave of attacks. "You may have taken out my voice but the voice of all the Sayjins are deep inside my soul." Thought Vegeta, "And my race will not be SILENCED!"….To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z; Mystic heals Gohan and Goku and teaches them the history of the Super Sayjin. Meanwhile Vegeta and Android 3's battle continues on in a massive scale. With neither side showing any signs of giving up there's no telling who will win until someone releases their ultimate attack and a fusion comes into play. Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Gogetta's Final Flash. 


	29. Gogettas Final Flash

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Mystic and Goku defeated Super Sayjin Ozzar Gohan with the assistance of Uno and Mr. Buu. Meanwhile Vegeta lowered his guard long enough to get the crap beaten out of him. But in a turn of events Vegeta crushed Android 3's arm leaving him at the disadvantage. Today the battle suddenly comes to end, but with both warriors ready for more who will win? And what will happen when a fusion takes place and an old hero reemerges. Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Gogetta's Final Flash  
  
  
  
Android 3 held onto his arm as he watched Vegeta turn around, his long golden hair flowing. He lifted up his arm and wiped some blood off his face with his sleeve. He smirked and watched as the Android squinted and held onto his broken arm. Vegeta started to laugh. "It seems that Androids of your class can break down." He shouted mockingly. Trunks looked at his father. "Yes, he's a Super Sayjin Level Three!" Tina watched in awe. Android 3 stood up straight and started laughing. Vegeta looked up surprised, "What are you laughing about fool?" Thought Vegeta Android 3 read his thoughts. "You think that your little kick there would bring me to my knees? You have to be joking if you think you've won." Said Android 3 as he held his armout straight to his side, or at least the part he could hold up, he reached up and held the limped arm up. Suddenly there was a lot of whirling sounds. Vegeta took a step back as wires shot out of his upper arms; they flew down and attached to his lower arm. More and more wires shot out and did the same thing as they re-created his arm. Vegeta fell back. "What?! No way."  
  
Back at Mystic's ship Gohan and Goku were healing in the healing tank as Uno and Buu sat there eating some food. "Thank you, both of you." Said Mystic sitting down. "If you two hadn't have shown up I might have been forced to go Super Sayjin Five." "Buu like hanging out with friends." Shouted Buu as he ate more food. Uno simply nodded, "It's going to be a few more minutes until they are ready to fight again." "Yes I know so maybe you can come with me and Goku to the arena and see if the battle is over or not." "Why do you want me to come?" "I think Vegeta may go to the level of fusion to beat Android 3. He is a proud may but even more pride in his race and he will not be defeated by an Android." "So he man fuse to Gogetta with Goku just so he won't be beaten by Android 3?" "Yes, exactly." "Isn't that cheating?" "No it's not." Uno slammed his fist into the table, but that's insane!" "But I dont know if Android 3 will want to fuse." "What?" Mystic nodded.  
  
  
  
Android 3 moved his reformed arm slightly. He then powered up. "Let's finish this Vegeta!" He leapt forward and attacked Vegeta, he swung but Vegeta fell backwards dodging the punch as Android 3 flew over him, he then kicked upwards into Android 3's stomach but missed as Android 3 vanished. His head gently tapped Vegeta's as he reached up and grabbed him around his throat. He then threw Vegeta over his head and across the way. He then disappeared and reappeared above him, slamming down into his stomach. Vegeta cried out in pain, he landed with a crash and skidded across the ground. He dug his hands into the earth and threw himself back at the Android. He roared a silent roar and started kicking Android 3 in the stomach over and over again. Android 3 was being forced back as blood and spit flew out of his mouth. He dug his ankles into the earth catching himself. Dirt and dust flew up as he came to a stop. Vegeta continued to kick Android 3 in his stomach, when Android 3 reached down and grabbed his foot. He roared and braced himself; he forced himself to the side and started spinning Vegeta around in circles. Vegeta was screaming in silence. "How is he this strong?" Thought Vegeta as he was spun around then he felt Android 3's grasp let go as Vegeta went soaring into the air. Android 3 held his hand up in the air and fired a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta managed to turn himself around so he was facing down. He saw the blast flying up at him and held out his arms.  
  
Goku climbed out of the healing tank and stretched. "Good as new." "Yes, I see. Goku, Vegeta is in trouble and wants to know if you'll fuse with him." Said Mystic. "What? Of course I'll help him if he's in trouble." "Then go to the arena with Uno, I'll stay here with Buu and make sure Gohan's alright. Don't worry we'll be there for your match." "Yes, good." Goku nodded and followed Uno outside. "Let's go, Vegeta's losing." Said Uno. Goku nodded and took off after him. He could feel Vegeta's power level falling.   
  
Vegeta landed and caught his breath, just barely dodging the android's last attack. "Hell I just want to beat this android, I don't care what it takes." Thought Vegeta when suddenly Goku and Uno arrived thanks to Goku's instant transmission. "Vegeta!" Called out Goku. "Let's fuse together and we can beat him!" Vegeta nodded and Goku ran over to him and they got into place. As they started to do the fusion dance Uno went over to Android 3. "They are going to fuse to create the more powerful Sayjin warrior Gogetta. Lets you and I fuse to create Android 6 and beat them." Android 3 backwards punched Uno into the ground. A bright light flashed as Vegeta and Goku fused into Gogetta. Gogetta cracked his knuckles and looked at Android 3.  
  
Uno looked up from the ground at Android 3. "What are you doing?" Shouted Uno. "You can't possibly beat them! They are too strong!" "That may be so." Said Android 3 grinning and giving Uno a thumbs up. "But I will not give into them. Go Uno, get away from here, this is going to be epic." Gogetta smiled and started powering up. "Well I'll give you one thing Android, you are brave. Stupid but brave." Declared Gogetta. "This attack is called Final Flash, well normally it is but I think I'll power it a bit. This attack is called Final Destiny, you know why? Because with this attack you will face your final destiny, which is to fall at the power of a Sayjin! Any last words?" Android 3 smirked. "I thought I shut you up before but I guess you just can't shut a Sayjin up." Gogetta roared. "You'll pay for that snide remark, with your life!" Gogetta aimed down and fired the powerful blast down at Android 3.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z; Gogetta battles Android 3, but Gogetta is immensely stronger then Android 3, will it be utter destruction of another Android or will Android 3 somehow turn the tides of the battle in the final installment of the third match of the Mystic Games, Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: And The Winner Is…. 


	30. And the Winner is

Last time on Dragon Ball Z; since Vegeta was losing to an android he swallowed his pride and asked the healed Goku to fuse with him to create the warrior Gogetta. Uno tried to fuse with 3 but he declined saying that he would win without cheating. As Uno left Gogetta attacked. Who wins? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z.  
  
And The Winner Is….  
  
Android 3 looked up at Gogetta with a startling look in his eyes. "You'll pay with your life!" Shouted Gogetta as he fired his powered up Final Flash Attack. It flew straight at him with extreme force. The combined powers were extraordinary. He braced himself as the blast flew down and smashed into him. Gogetta grinned and kept firing. "KOKIN TIMES 50!" He roared as he gained a sudden and large burst of energy. It drilled into the ground where Android Three was. Gogetta and the entire blast was glowing blue with extreme power. Gogetta started laughing. "No Android will beat a Sayjin without cheating. Us Sayjins are the ultimate race!"  
  
Trunks stood and started laughing. "Look at that, their power is amazing, that Android is as good as gone." He shouted. Tina continued watching with fear and sorrow in her eyes. "Trunks don't get excited." "Yes Trunks, Android 3 is stronger then you think." Added Uno. "Shut up you android, you don't, no you can't even grasp my father's new power. You lost to me so there's definitely no way you could beat my father." "You are a foolish one. I was created to be like a Sayjin so my power increases after every near fatal attack, I could take you on and win." "Bring it metal guy." "Metal guy? What is that?" "Stop it boys." Said Tina, demanding. "Trunks stop being so cocky and watch the rest of the battle." Both of them nod and turn back to the devastating blast.  
  
"I'll smash you like a bug!" Roared Gogetta. It was like lightning struck the round around them. Suddenly Gogetta's eyes went wide. "What? How?" Suddenly a golden light flickered under the blast as Gogetta powered up some more. Golden light burst out from under the blast. Trunks was speechless. There was Android 3, pushing the blast up. He held it up, teeth grit. The beam's energy level was massive. Gogetta roared, "KOKIN times 100!" Android 3 held the blast above his head and roared, in anger, in pain, in triumph. His eyes burned with power and passion. He aimed the blast at Gogetta and powered up. Everyone was quiet, the only sounds were the sounds emitting from the blast and Android 3's heavy breathing. He then roared and fired his own blast against Gogetta's.  
  
---  
  
The golden blast was amazing as it flew up against Gogetta's epic blast. He roared and pushed even more of his power into the blast. His skin started to break as he started crying blood. Uno watched in fear. "No don't do it." He muttered. Android 3 closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mystic shed a tear. "Please, don't." Android 3 sent Mystic a message telepathically. "I'm sorry to have to do this but 2 was right when he was fighting, we have to do what we believe in. I'll miss you Mystic, you're more then a friend to me, you are like my father. I'm sorry." Thought Android 3. Mystic roared. "NO!" Android 3 opened his eyes quickly. He pushed the last of himself into the blast as it tore through Gogetta's attack. "No!" Screamed Gogetta as Android 3's blast cut through his own like a hot knife through butter. Gogetta couldn't block, reflect or counter it as the blast sent him to space.  
  
---  
  
Android 3 watched as the blast disappeared, "Declare it. Please declare it Raditz", he said loudly as he fell to his knees. "Right." Said Raditz landing nearby. "The winner of this round is Android 3 by a knockout". Android Three smiled and fell. Raditz leaped forward and caught him. Uno and Mystic both rushed to get to Android Three as fast as they could. Android 3 looked up at Raditz and smiled a weak smile. "Hey Raditz, brother, tell our father that I'll miss him. I'll see you and the others when your times come, I only hope it'll be a long time. I'll tell 2 that you all miss and care about him." He then smiled and coughed up blood. He slowly closed his eyes and just stopped breathing. "No. 3, come back to me!" Said Raditz as he wept into 3's chest. Uno and Mystic arrived only seconds later; they saw Raditz and knew what was going on. After wiping away some tears Mystic spoke, "2 and 3 will be referred to as Two and Three and not as Androids because even though they are gone they had souls. I've lost two friends already, Raditz, don't die on me." Raditz nodded. "This tournament has cost me more then enough, I don't want anymore people dying." Goku and Vegeta's bodies slammed into the ground near Trunks and the others, they rushed to help them. "I don't plan on dying or killing." Said Raditz, Mystic nodded and Uno was surprised. "Yes I only want him to realize something." Mystic nodded to Raditz and Uno. "Uno fly back to the ship, we'll be there shortly." Uno flew off and Mystic and Raditz went to fetch Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Trunks held his father's worn out body in his hands. Vegeta was crying. "That android beat us Sayjins." "Shut up Vegeta." Snapped Raditz as he picked Goku up. "Three was as much Sayjin as Trunks." "You should be the one shutting up." Shouted Trunks. "Enough." Shouted Vegeta. "Trunks sit down." Mystic picked up Vegeta. "We're going to go heal them, they will be back in three hours. So in three hours the fourth match will begin." With that he and Raditz flew towards the ship with Goku and Vegeta. Goku's eyes were closed as he relived the battle in his own mind. It seemed like Gogetta was on top and could not be defeated by anything but somehow, some way, Android 3 was able to power up and throw his own life force into the blast. His blast carried Gogetta into the skies, and while he fell he unfused. Goku couldn't even grasp the Android Sayjin's power level at the moment the blast beat his own. It was as if he surpassed Gogetta in power in one attack. Trunks was getting angry. "How the fuck am I supposed to keep calm when his Androids, his soulless machines hurt our loved ones so much?" "Just shut up Trunks." Snapped Tina as she walked over to 18 and sat down. Trunks signed and sat down, head on his knees.  
  
Three hours later Goku was fully healed and back at the torn up battle area. He was forty feet away from Raditz, hovering there, arms crossed. Raditz also had his arms crossed but his eyes were closed. "He's crying." Thought Goku. "He really cares about 2 and 3 and it hurt him when they died. Maybe he has changed." Raditz open his eyes and his eyes were golden as he powered up. Goku was surprised. "What's he doing?" He thought, panicked. Raditz roared as his hair turned Golden and his eyes went green. "He's a Super Sayjin!" "Let's do this. Goku, Raditz, you know the rules, and I will not allow anyone else to die. Now Fight!" Goku prepared to block as Raditz launched his attack….To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z; Raditz attacks Goku and they fight as Goku slowly realizes Raditz's true power. And Trunks questions Tina's thoughts on the androids. Meanwhile Vegeta and Mystic discuss a new look on the final battle and who will be fighting it, find out all these answers and more next time on Dragon Ball Z: SSJ3 Raditz.  
  
--- 


	31. SSJ3 Raditz

Last time on Dragon Ball Z; The third battle came to an amazing end as Android 3 put all his life force into his attack to defeat Gogetta. After three hours of resting the fourth match is off to a brutal start as the Mystic Games continue Today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
SSJ3 Raditz  
  
  
  
Goku was amazed at the brute strength set off by Raditz. "His power level is amazing, he is truly a powerful Super Sayjin. But I still have levels beyond the one he is at now." Thought Goku. Raditz flew and slammed his fist into Goku's arm block. Goku flew back a few feet, Holy shit he's fast, and strong. For some reason it feels like he's not just a Super Sayjin, thought Goku. Raditz started punching Goku as Goku continued to block. "Are you taken back dear brother?" Asked Raditz. Goku just grit his teeth and went Super Sayjin Two.  
  
Mystic watched from above with Uno. "What's going on with Raditz?" Asked Uno. "There's only one reason why he wanted to fight Goku." He replied. "Revenge?" Asked Uno. "No he gave up on revenge a long time ago, he realized he didn't want revenge after 10 years of not knowing his true self. All he wants now is realization." "What?" "All he wants is for Goku to come to his senses, to realize that Raditz is his brother." "Oh." "Yes, and look at the rage that has built up inside of him. The loss of 2 and 3 has greatly affected him." Uno nodded and watched as Goku fought Raditz in Super Sayjin Two form while Raditz was in Super Sayjin Three. "This is going to be a long fight."  
  
Raditz continued beating his fists against Goku's arms, suddenly he stopped and flew back. He looked at his fists and saw blood; he then looked at Goku and saw that his arms were bleeding. Raditz stopped and waited. "What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Demanded Goku. "You are bleeding brother." "That's what happens in a battle, people bleed." "What has happened Goku? Or should I say Kakarot? It seems like the times have changed and I am the one against killing?" "My son is dead." "Yes and my friends, my brothers are dead too, that includes you Kakarot." "What does that mean?" "It means that a big part of you died with your son, I'm here to help you re-find that part of you and help you realize who your real brother is." "You are not my brother, brother's do not threaten to kill their brother's family." "I was under Freeza's orders Kakarot, not my own." "Shut up and stop calling me Kakarot, my name is Goku and I will defeat you!" Goku was mad and went Super Sayjin Three.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away from the battle Trunks walked over and sat down next to Tina as 18 went for a walk. "Trunks what's wrong with you? You're acting really strange, power hungry even. You promised me that no one else would die before Goten and Android 2 died but you didn't stop that from happening, then Android 3 dies and you were rooting for it. You wanted Gogetta to win and completely kill Android 3." She asked sternly. Trunks sighed, closed his eyes for a second then opened them up again.   
  
"Tina." He started. "I'm part Sayjin and Sayjins love to fight. They love to win; they love to completely defeat their opponents. They love the scent of blood and death." Suddenly Tina slapped Trunks across his face. "No one, no one at all, has the right to say who lives or dies. Not you, not your father, not Mystic." "Then who does?" "The one that gives life, who can make life from nothing. Only that creature or whatever it is has the ability to say who lives and who dies." "So you think Mystic has the ability to do so, I mean he did create life in the Androids." "No, he too is a Sayjin."  
  
Goku raced forward and attacked, his fists connected with Raditz's. Raditz just grinned and pushed back with his own power. "Haven't you seen it yet? While you were losing you didn't realize that I was already in Super Sayjin Three form, thus easily kicking your ass." Goku growled and stretched his muscles. "You should have learned your lesson after I beat you the first time a long time ago." "Brother your anger is getting to your head, you didn't beat me and the one that did beat me is dead. Yes I killed Piccolo." Goku was silent for a minute then his eyes went red as he exploded with power. He roared and launched his attack. Raditz was startled at this blast of new buried energy.   
  
"You will pay for hurting my friend!" He roared as he charged up and launched his attack. He flew up and head-butted Raditz in his stomach. Raditz flew back grabbing onto his stomach as Goku started punching him in his face and chest repeatedly. He then uppercut Raditz sending him flying up. He placed two fingers on his head and spoke. "You will be defeated the very same way you were defeated the first time. I learned this attack from Piccolo a short while ago you will fall to his Special Beam Cannon attack!" The energy started getting bigger as Raditz caught himself. He growled and looked down at his brother and laughed, "You have got to be kidding." He shouted as he powered up an attack of his own. "KOKIN times 100!" Roared Goku, as the Cannon got even more powerful. "You will fall down to me! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"   
  
Goku fired the blast straight at Raditz. Raditz simply grinned and fired his own attack. "Containment Blast!" It was a bubble that flew and hit the Special Beam Cannon. The bubble then started getting bigger as it contained the Special Beam Cannon inside itself. Goku stopped firing and watched in horror. "You may be able to launch ultimate attacks but I can launch the ultimate defense." Said Raditz calmly. "So fire any shot you want to, I can just contain it".I learned these series of attacks after realizing that killing is not the way, you cannot take it upon yourself to say who lives or dies. These attacks can contain even the strongest attacks and it hurts no one, basically it just cancels out the attacking blast. I chose to learn these attacks other then one ultimate move that could easily kill you. But dear brother, I don't want you dead, thus why I stopped fighting once you started bleeding and why I don't kill you at this very moment." "So I am forced to physical attacks, but his power is equally matched to mine, He could easily kill me if he's been at Super Sayjin Three this entire time he has yet to fully power up even, what can I do?" Thought Goku then he had an idea. He powered up an energy ball in his hand. "I'm going to crush you!" He shouted as he threw his moon ball into the sky. "I will go Super Sayjin Ozzar then ascend to the next level, whatever it may be!" Raditz gasped. "I have my tail too and my Ozzar form is new and different, this will be an amazing fight!" Then both warriors started to change…To Be Continued.  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z; Tina finds out from Vegeta that it will be Mystic verses Trunks, but who does she want to win? Plus the two Ozzars battle as the fourth match continues, next time on Dragon Ball Z: SSJO Goku Verses Super Android Ozzar. 


	32. SSJO Goku vs Super Android Ozzar

Last time on Dragon Ball Z; Raditz and Goku fought until they both went Super Sayjin 3, angry that Raditz is winning Goku launches the moon ball in order to try to achieve Super Sayjin Ozzar, but unknown to him Raditz too had his tail, but his Ozzar form was way different.

****

SSJO Goku Verses Super Android Ozzar.

The energy ball grew in Goku's open palm; his eyes were red in anger. He then started laughing. "Can you imagine my power when I achieve Super Sayjin Ozzar?" He asked. Raditz simply shook his head. "I can't believe how times have changed him this much. He used to be the one that wanted peace, that would do anything to not fight, but now, now it seemed like all he wanted was revenge." "Mystic is this all right?" Asked Uno shaking at the thought of all of this. "Yes it is, this will help Goku realize that revenge is not the answer to his problems, that he has to unlock the power within." "This wasn't planned was it?" "Nope." "Shit." "Yep."

"This is it." Shouted Goku as he reached back and threw the energy ball into the air. Raditz simply watched Goku use their father's ingenious attack that led to the conquering of many planets. "This is the attack that our father came up with. The attack that made him famous and brilliant, even in the eyes of Freeza." Thought Raditz as the ball flew into the sky and exploded into a huge ball of artificial moonlight. "He wished for his tail back." Noted Raditz to himself as he watched Goku stare up at the new "moon." 

Then he felt the same familiar tingling deep inside his body as he felt the moon affecting him like it once did a long time ago but he felt something different, something new. As the Sayjin beast within, but a new feeling as well as the android part of him emerged as well. 

Goku looked around in his Ozzar form, though he had only gone this form in his childhood he was able to take control of the form and not become a wild, raging beast. He felt a strong force deep inside of him and closed his eyes, focusing on that energy, on that hidden power, ignoring the changes Raditz was going through. Raditz was changing as well but in a different way. He looked like an Ozzar, for the most part except his left arm was robotic, along with his right leg, right side of his waist and the end of his tail, also the left side of his face was covered. His left eye was glowing red with power. He clenched his fists, threw his head back and roared, he then watched Goku reach deep within himself to pull out the Super Sayjin inside. 

Meanwhile Mystic and Uno flew towards the others. Uno went off to retrieve 18 while Mystic landed near Trunks, Tina and Bulma. "We have to get you guys out of here and fast, Goku and Raditz just went Ozzar and now no place close to them is safe." Trunks walked over to Tina. "Where will we go then?" He asked. "Kami's lookout." Suggested 18 as she and Uno arrived. Mystic nodded. "Yes, it's safe and you can all watch the remaining two battles there." "Who fights you?" Asked Bulma. Mystic sighed. "It was decided before the games even started." He walked over and picked up Tina, nodding to 18 and Uno who took off towards Kami's lookout. "Trunks will fight me in the final battle." With that said, he followed the others. Trunks stood stunned but after a few moments, picked up is mother in his arms and took off.

With the area blear Goku focused even deeper amounts of energy. His body flashed gold as he powered up. Raditz simply watched as Goku reached deep inside and roared as he released the hidden power locked away inside the giant beast. He had done it was with all this new power and strength at his disposal, Super Sayjin Ozzar Goku looked over at Raditz and was surprised at his new look. "Well I guess it makes sense." Thought Goku. "Raditz is a full blooded Sayjin after all and now that he's part android I need to keep my guard up." Android Ozzar clenched his fist then suddenly he appeared right in front of Goku and punched him in his face. 

Goku grabbed onto his face and flew back. "You baka, that hurt!" Suddenly Raditz powered up and went Super Sayjin. "You've let this power go to your head." "No." Roared Goku as he started punching Raditz. Making up for his large size, Raditz was able to dodge and avoid all of Goku's attacks with ease. "Unlike the trouble you had with Gohan, I can easily remove your tail." "Not if I get yours first." Shouted Goku as he disappeared and re appeared behind Raditz. He did a sweeping kick, knocking him off his feet then grabbed his tail and slammed him down. "See, I easily got your tail, not to get it off so I can squash you like a bug!" Goku grabbed Raditz's tail and created a small destructo disk to cut it off but one he threw it, it was sliced in two by Raditz's tail. 

"What? How?" "Don't you remember brother? I'm part android so you cannot cut of my tail that easily." He then swung backwards-catching Goku in his chin, sending him flying back. Goku bursts forward and punches Raditz; Raditz just catches Goku's fists. They continued fighting, both their powers levels were getting higher at an alarming rate and son the earth won't be able to hold it anymore. The land seemed to groan under the pressure of both of their amazing powers, trees shook and tore in half straight down the middle. The entire planet seemed to be splitting apart. Nearby the two Ozzars a small city was also suffering. Buildings were collapsing, cars flipping and people screaming as the simple burst of energy shooting from their bodies destroyed large areas of the city. 

The others felt the earth shaking on Kami's lookout. Bulma, 18 and everyone else except for Mystic, Uno and Trunks were inside, waiting for it to be over. "Why me?" Asked Trunks. "Your father requested it and the others agreed to it. You will fight me in the next battle." Uno sighed and walked inside leaving the two warriors alone to talk. "But what if I'm not ready?" "You will be." "But I don't want to die, I don't want to lose Tina." Mystic remained silent then walked to the edge of the lookout and jumped off. "He doesn't want to lose Tina, hmmm, but I proposed first. I know that doesn't give me any right but I know that she is the one for me, she is the one that will free me from the darkness that consumes my heart. I know in my heart that she loves me too, but if I am wrong then I will spend eternity in the Dead Zone, I would rather be alone and in pain forever then be alive and without Tina. Uno and Raditz will live on earth and be happy maybe Goku can wish 2 and 3 back to life. I hope so." Thought Mystic as he flew towards Raditz and Goku.

Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Raditz and Goku continue their battle but when Mystic cuts off both their tails they have to fight the battle in their normal forms. Yikes, it looks like Goku's using his ultimate attack, and what's this? Raditz is crying? What's going on? Find out all this and more next time on Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Brothers.


	33. Battle of the Brothers

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, and so it was said Trunks would fight Mystic in the final battle, meanwhile, the brothers battled it out in Ozzar form, but is that even allowed? Or will their powers just destroy the world? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Battle of The Brothers  
  
Mystic flew towards the two brothers as they fought. "They are strong." He thought as he contemplated their combined power levels. "Possibly too strong. Not for me but for this planet. Their fight might destroy this world! As long as they remain in Ozzar form that is. Grrr. I have to stop them." He turned Super Sayjin Two and raced off towards the two giant apes. Racing across the skies he flew across land and sea trying to get to the two before the entire planet blew apart. Signs of the earth groaning under all of this power was noticeable, from the violent storms at sea to the earth splitting apart. Volcanoes were formed and erupted in a matter of minutes as the tides changed and Tornadoes are formed. The entire planet was suffering just because of these two warriors and their foolishness to win, Raditz must surely know that their powers are getting to be too much. Shit. Maybe the power is getting to his mind." Mystic growled.  
  
Goku fell back and crashed into a large mountain. Raditz stood above him drawing back his fist. Goku groaned then opened his mouth and fired a blast at Raditz, it hit him and sent him sliding back, holding the blast in front of him, before knocking it aside. Goku roared and gathered energy in his mouth and both hands. Raditz grinned and held up his open hand. There was a loud clicking sound, as Raditz's palm got wider then opened up revealing a barrel of his hidden gun. He grinned as his android eye started glowing brightly. Goku watched and growled, continuing to gather energy as his left arm expanded and become distorted, then it too started gathering energy. Goku was shocked as he felt the energy he was gathering go towards Raditz. "He can't be, he is. He's taking my energy from me!" Thought Goku panicked.  
  
Mystic soared across the ground coming up to the area where the brothers were battling. "No." He thought. "Its Raditz's Super Android Ozzar attack, Remembrance. That means both him and Goku are Ozzar. Those bakas, that's not allowed here, the power is amazing, and Remembrance can destroy the planet." He flew over and landed on a nearby mountain watching the fight. He growled as he saw both fighters not only in Ozzar form but in Super Sayjin Ozzar. He raised his open palms in the air and gathered his own energy, creating two destructo disks. He growled and prepared to throw them at the two warriors asses. Raditz roared and raised his arms in the air, and then he aimed forward and fired his Remembrance attack as Goku fired all three blasts, from his mouth and hands.   
  
Suddenly both blasts stopped short of each other as both Raditz and Goku were stunned in pain. With loud thuds both their tails fell to the ground. Raditz roared and lowered his arms, as did Goku. Suddenly they both started shrinking, reverting to their original forms. Mystic flew over to them and landed between them. "Raditz I told you that Remembrance is an ultimate attack and only to use it if you were about to die." scolded Mystic. "Going Ozzar is a bad thing. Neither of you noticed that the planet around you was breaking apart due to your power levels. Now finish this fight before I'm forced to end it myself." With that he flew off, back towards Kami's lookout.   
  
"He's right." Said Goku as he powered up to Super Sayjin Three. "We must end this now." He roared and started powering up his Spirit Bomb attack. "We both agree on something dear brother." Replied Raditz as a tear formed in his eye. Goku was surprised by this emotional moment. "He's crying, he has changed." He thought. He then raised the ball high above his head. "Raditz!" Raditz looked down at him, for he had hovered up above him. "I see now that you have changed, I would be proud to call you my brother." Raditz smiled as a tear fell. "Oh Goku, that's all I wanted, I surrender." But Goku didn't hear. "Brother! It was an honor fighting you." Called out Goku and he threw the Spirit Bomb at Raditz. Raditz was shocked at the amount of power in that attack. "What? How can I beat that attack in such a short amount of time?" Raditz raised his arms and fired his attack. "Containment!" A small blast flew towards the massive ball and hit it.  
  
The Spirit Bomb stopped in mid air and Goku looked on in awe. Then the smaller, clear ball started absorbing the Spirit Bomb till it looked like the Spirit Bomb was alone in the air, then it blew up, but the blast was contained and did no damage to anyone. Raditz was breathing heavily as that attack took him to Super Sayjin and out of three. Goku flew up towards his to punch him when Raditz fired another clear blast, which encircled Goku, trapping him. "This is the end dear brother." Declared Raditz. "This attack is called Contained Pain." Goku grit his teeth as Raditz held out his open palm, faced up, then slowly started closing it. Goku shouted out in pain as the walls of the ball also started closing. Until he was in a small tight ball. "It's been fun." Said Raditz. "Thank you Goku." With that he formed large, sharp spikes of energy around the ball and they shot in, hitting Goku. Mystic appeared above them as the rest of the spikes hit Goku. After a few minutes Raditz opened his palm and Goku fell to the ground. "This fight is over." Said Mystic. "Raditz, you are the winner." Raditz nodded and ran over to Goku, hugging him. He then picked him up and rushed him to Mystic's healing pod. "This is it." Thought Mystic. "The final battle, me verses Trunks. All hell is going to break loose. I hope I won't have to kill him. Then again, him dead at my feet would be my greatest achievement ever." He closed him eyes and felt the wind blow against him.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z; With the Mystic Games quickly coming to an end everyone is anticipating the final battle between Mystic and Trunks. All limits will be passed, new levels reached and a final choice is made, but who will win the tournament, and more importantly, who will win Tina's heart? Find out all this and more on the three-part finale of the Mystic Games. Dragon Ball Z: Metamorphosis. 


	34. Metamorphosis

Hey everybody Goku here, I bet you're all wondering what's going on. Well after days of fighting and the loss of friends and family it seems that the final battle between Mystic and Trunks is about to begin. Everyone watches in anticipation for new attacks and new levels beyond our wildest dreams. The world is in for an epic battle today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Metamorphosis  
  
Mystic stood waiting for Trunks to arrive from Kami's lookout. He looked out at the damage caused by past battles. The arena was blown apart, some blood was splattered across the ground and blast marks marked the land. He knelt down and lifted up a daisy with his finger. "All this life, destroyed because of foolish behavior, not just on the Earthlings hands but on the Androids as well." Said Mystic out loud to no one. He then stood up and stepped on the daisy. "Once I go past Super Sayjin Five I won't be able to control what I do, so I've decided to take the last battle away from earth, away from all the innocent people. To take Trunks away from Tina." Mystic sighed and closed his eyes. It started to drizzle.  
  
Back on Kami's lookout Bulma was cutting Trunks' hair. "This is so it's more out of the way and manageable later on." Explained Bulma as she sniped away and purple strands of hair fell to the ground. "I may die mother." Bulma was silent for a moment while she continued cutting away a little more. "There, done." Trunks sighed, brushed off the loose hair on his shoulders. "Mother I said I may die." "I know that Trunks, do you think I don't? I don't like the thought of losing my only son." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Before you go talk to your father and Tina." Trunks nodded. He then smiled at his mother and walked into the main building.   
  
At a large table sat Goku and Vegeta in front of a pile of food that was still there. "I'm not hungry." Said Goku as he stood up and walked away. Trunks went over and sat down next to his father, sitting the wrong way in the chair. "Father." He started but Vegeta interrupted him. "Trunks I realize that you're going into battle today, but son, I do not wan't you to go in thinking you are going to win because it is next to impossible for you to win, especially thinking like that. Mystic is well over your power level. You could cockily go Super Sayjin Three in the very beginning but as we saw in his fight against Trugetta he could easily beat a Super Sayjin Three from his regular form so I want you to think with your heart and your head not just your Sayjin instincts because even though we are a strong race, Android, I mean Three was correct, a Sayjin's pride will get in the way and I don't want what happened to me happen to you. Don't go in expecting to win." "So you think I'm weak?" "No but you are going up against someone a million times stronger then you in your current state, I don't want you to die on me." "My current state?" "Yes Mystic wanted to fight you because you have to most potential to go to the level after Super Sayjin Three, to Super Sayjin Four. Normally one would have to go Super Sayjin Ozzar to achieve Super Sayjin Four but Mystic said that you seem like you have the most potential to go Super Sayjin Four without becoming an Ozzar." "Father, if I don't go in with a positive attitude then how am I expected to win?" "Don't go in thinking you'll lose, go in thinking that you won't win, use the powers deep inside of you, the powers of loss, the true power of the entire Sayjin race." "Father?" "Yes Trunks?" "If I don't survive this, I love you". With that Trunks and Vegeta stood up and hugged. They let go and Trunks went to find Tina. Vegeta smiled and wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm proud of you Trunks, my son." He thought.  
  
He thought he saw Tina on the balcony so he walked towards it, he passed by a wall covered by shadows when a hand reached out and stopped him. Trunks was surprised and fell back but sighed in relief to see that it was Gohan. "Wait Trunks. I have something for you." Said Gohan as he pulled out Trunks' sword from the shadows and held it out. "You fixed it." "Yes, now it should be a thousand times stronger." "Thanks a lot." Said Trunks and he put it away. "No problem but I need to tell you something before you leave." "Go ahead." "As you know I recently felt the power of Super Sayjin Ozzar but it wasn't as great as you may think it was. The new power I felt was amazing but scary, it was as if I was trapped deep inside myself, the way it felt when Evil Buu absorbed everyone. I was trapped inside a large room and stuck to the ground, thinking of the ones that I love and care about helped me free myself from the ground but afterwards I was cast into a large maze. It took so much of myself to even get a third of the way through the maze, I took one wrong turn as the beast continued destroying the city I was in and attacking my father and Mystic. What I'm trying to say is if you can, try to beat Mystic before going pass Super Sayjin Three because if you are not ready physically, or mentally you may not be able to control yourself and you could attack and kill anyone." Said Gohan nodding towards Tina. "No." Said Trunks. "I could never attack or hurt Tina." "I thought I'd never ever attack my father, let alone almost kill him ever since I have learned to control myself in Ozzar form but Super Sayjin Ozzar was a whole new level, like being born again. Everything is just so new that I don't want you getting hurt or hurting anyone like I did." Trunks pulled out his sword and looked at it, turning it so the light bounced off it. "Just be careful." Said Gohan as he walked away.  
  
Trunks put away his sword and walked over to the balcony. Tina was standing there looking over the edge at birds that were flying pass. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. Trunks remained silent and stood at the doorway watching her. "You know it's rude to watch someone." Said Tina outloud startling Trunks. "Oh, sorry." He said as he walked over and stood next to her. "Tina I..." "No." Interrupted Tina. "Let me talk first Trunks. I know you love me but for the past few days I have been thinking over my feelings. I know we've been together for years, friend-wise and I will never forget those wonderful memories, but I can't fight what's in my heart. Trunks I know you love and care about me and I don't want you going into battle depressed. If you beat Mystic do not kill him or I will not love you, beat Mystic and I will marry you." Trunks was shocked. "Are you serious?" "Yes I am Trunks but you have to listen to me. Kill Mystic and you kill our love." Trunks nodded and started walking away smiling. "Give a boy an impossible task and you will defeat him, but give him any hope he may go past your thoughts and dreams and pull through." Thought Tina as she held out the ring Trunks gave to her. He had left and she heard his footsteps go down the stairs as she held the ring in her hand. She then closed her eyes and threw Trunks' ring off the side of Kami's lookout. "Like asking him to find a grain of hay in a needle stack." Said Tina out loud as she slipped on Mystic's ring.  
  
Trunks went back to his mother and hugged her. "Thank you mom, for everything." He said as he jumped off the side and flew down to the battle arena Mystic was currently constructing. Back on Kami's lookout Goku sat just outside the time chamber. "Gohan I almost lost you. I didn't know how scary it would be to fight you, to defeat you. I knew that you'd be able to defeat the Super Sayjin Ozzar from within but I had no other choice. I just wish there was more time so you wouldn't have suffered so much pain, but he said there was no other way. Still I wish it was me in his place because when I went Super Sayjin Ozzar I was able to control myself, for the most part. No that would be a lie to myself, I was not able to control myself it only seemed like that because I wanted to beat Raditz but I really had no control. If I really did then I wouldn't have shot those energy blasts from my mouth and hands because that just provoked Raditz into firing his ultimate attack and if they hit then Gohan, Chi-Chi, Vegeta and all the others would have been killed along with Raditz and I. Gohan was right, it was as if I was trapped deep within myself, I was in that maze he explained to me while he was healing, and I got all the way to my father. I don't even know if that was far but father stopped me and ordered me to fight him, I just couldn't do it." Thought Goku as he started crying. "I could not win, I could not control myself, I could not protect my sons."  
  
Trunks arrived just as Mystic finished recreating the arena, he was setting up the last pillar as Trunks landed near him. "Why do you rebuild when you know that it's going to just be destroyed?" Asked Trunks. "Why recreate when you know that they'll just die?" Replied Mystic not looking at Trunks. Trunks sighed. "So what are we waiting for?" "You." "Well I'm here now." "Are you ready?" "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." "Physically and mentally?" "What do you mean?" "Gohan must have told you what happens after you surpass Super Sayjin Three, if you are not fully ready then you will not be able to control yourself, like me when I first went Super Sayjin Six. You must understand that this is it, there is no going back there is no do overs, this is the end of everything, your love, your life, your past, your future. Everything stops here, there is nothing left but the present, nothing left but now, right now. Time will freeze the world will stop, this battle is going to be the greatest one ever fought and I will not hold back and I expect you to do the same." He then climbed into the arena and walked to one corner. Trunks did the same to the opposite corner.   
  
Mystic closed his eyes and took a deep breath powering up. Trunks ran his fingers through his hair and watched Mystic carefully. Mystic's eyes shot open and his body was surrounded by energy. Trunks also powered up watching Mystic for his first move. "I told you that I'm not holding back Trunks so I'm not waiting around for you to power up and attack!" Mystic rushed forward and slammed his fist into Trunks' stomach, disappeared and punched down on his back, then he reappeared in front of him and kicked him upwards. Trunks soared up but disappeared as well. All that could be seen of them was little clouds of dust where they both landed and struck or from when their fists met. Trunks was surpassing the need for powering up to Super Sayjin because he knew he had to reserve himself for the battle later on. But then a cocky thought went into his head, "But if I go Super Sayjin now and beat him before he as the chance to go anything past Super Sayjin One then I would be set." He reached and took out his sword and swung it. He stopped and landed on the arena floor looking up at the top of the farthest pillar. Mystic reappeared and touched his check were Trunks' sword had grazed his face, he wiped the blood off and looked down at him. "So we're using swords now?" Trunks grit his teeth, closed his eyes and drew back his sword, he leapt forward and attacking, swinging down onto Mystic.  
  
Trunks was surprised that he couldn't move his arms or his sword down anymore. He pushed down harder but still could not move it at all. He heard the zapping and buzzing of energy so he opened his eyes and saw that Mystic had created his own sword, an energy blade. Trunks flew back and watched Mystic. "So it looks like it is I who possesses the larger sword." Declared Mystic. "If you want a sword fight then that is what you are going to get." Mystic roared and went Super Sayjin, Trunks also went Super Sayjin. He lunged forward and their swords connected. Trunks went on the offensive as Mystic easily blocked his attacks. Trunks attacked overhead, sideways and up by Mystic easily blocked all of his attacks. He then lunged forward but Mystic rolled to the side allowing Trunks to pass then hitting Trunks on his back. Trunks screamed in pain but quickly caught himself and blocked Mystic's next attack. Mystic then closed his eyes and powered up a little He then burst forward and punched Trunks in his face, Trunks let go of the sword and it spun away then landed in the ground. They both looked at it then Trunks dove down to retrieve it he was right about to grab it when Mystic's sword flew down, cut Trunks' hand and shattered his sword. Trunks held onto his bleeding hand, covering the wound and looked up at Mystic then at the shattered sword. Mystic's blade disappeared. Trunks stood up and ripped off his sleeve, he then used the piece of cloth to wrap his wound. He was breathing heavily as Mystic started laughing…To Be Continued  
  
It seems that the final battle of the Mystic games is well under way, but Trunks has made a hasty attack that cost him his sword and his hand. Mystic doesn't seem worked up at all, will Trunks be able to survive this onslaught of power or will he be killed at the hands of Mystic, or will Trunks reach deep inside and surpass Super Sayjin Three? Find out all this and more, next time on dragon Ball Z: Recognition. 


	35. Recognition

Last Time on Dragon Ball Z; The final battle took place as Trunks hastily attacks the stronger Mystic thinking he'll end it short and sweet but instead he loses his sword, his hand and possibly much more. The final battle continues today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Recognition  
  
Trunks grimaced at the pain that shot through his hand. Mystic stopped laughing and said. "I could take that off for you if you want." Trunks growled and stood up slowly. "Once again you thought hastily, you thought that by going Super Sayjin and attacking me with your sword you could defeat me quickly but you were wrong, you should have listened to the words of the others and conserved your powers." "Shut up." Said Trunks interrupting Mystic. Mystic growled and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Trunks, he thrusted his arm out and held Trunks up by his throat, choking him. Only being able to use one hand, Trunks grabs onto Mystic's hand trying to get it off. "You listen to me boy." "I'm not a boy." Gasped out Trunks as he kicked Mystic in his stomach. For a moment there was no sound except for the sound of a gentle breeze. Trunks' kick had no effect on Mystic except it made him tighten his grip. Trunks gasped for air. "Now as I was saying." Said Mystic calmly. "You are nothing but a child, a foolish child with foolish dreams. I am a man, Tina is a woman, you are nothing more then a child playing pretend, pretending to be an adult, a man. You are foolish enough to try to act like a man by facing a real man. You are nothing but a boy with a child like innocence that has brought you down since you were eight. Your cockiness followed you even into your fused form of Gotenks. Thinking that you'd mess around before trying your hardest like you are doing now. That was what got you beaten before and will be the reason you fall again. If you are looking to Tina for strength then you are looking in the dark for a ghost, something that doesn't exist." Trunks was about to pass out when Mystic let him fall to the ground. He blinked back tears as he gasped for air. "Yes Trunks, if there was any love there at all it would be dying faster then a low candle in a tornado. You are nothing more then a child holding onto a dying fantasy, holding onto the wind as it continues on it's path. Don't you understand yet? Tina does not love you." Trunks' eyes flashed with anger. "No." Said Trunks barely audible. "That's not true." Mystic spit on Trunks then kicked him in his side.  
  
Where Uno was standing the storm had already gotten worse. It was raining badly and lightning had struck the ground around the area several times some trees were on fire but that wasn't what he was looking at. Tears were in his android eyes, eyes that if built by Doctor Gero, would not be able to produce such tears, the water would short circuit their bodies. Uno was not one of Gero's creations, he was one of the few, he was Mystic's Androids. He was created to be as close to a real Sayjin as humanly possible. He was created to feel, to heal, to cry, to laugh, to smile. He was created with emotions and senses that only prove how much the androids meant to him. Uno and Two were original designs of Mystic, wherein Raditz and Three were first Mystic's father's designs. After landing on Great Five Mystic's parents took the infant to find a better place to live since the supplies on the ship had run out. They ended up dying leaving Mystic alone to fend for himself and while Mystic was finding parts of himself Three and Raditz were being created by Mystic's ship, by plans left by his father. It was on that ship where Mystic was when the original Uno's ship was spotted crashing into the ground nearby.  
  
The crash caused the ship to shake violently. Mystic was just a child who ran out of the ship. He was about eight or nine when he got over to the downed ship. He literally tore the door off and pulled Uno from the wreckage. Being eternally grateful Uno told Mystic about the Sayjin race. He and Mystic grew an instant friendship that lasted for one week because one week later, Uno died. Mystic buried him then started creation on Android One also known as Uno. Uno was built to match the real Sayjin Uno almost perfectly except for his own free will. On the night Sayjin Uno died, it was pouring like it was now. Uno stood in front of Mystic's ship, the ship where he was created, where Mystic grew up, where they all lived together as a family. Lightning hit the large metallic object again which wasn't helping. Uno closed his eyes and felt the heat of the ship pound against his face as the mighty ship sat there engulfed in flames. The ship was on fire and memories were being burned away along with any hope of healing Mystic if he hurt himself badly enough. The rain hit his face hard, his red hair was matted against his head. Suddenly he felt something that forced his eyes open. "No." He thought as he felt the planet itself begin shaking.   
  
More then half the planet's surface away in Kami's lookout everyone felt the shaking as well. Goku ran down the stairs to the main area where Bulma, Tina, Chi-Chi and 18 were huddled together. Gohan arrived shortly with Pan and Videl. Vegeta was the last to arrive. "Someone's powering up." Said Vegeta. Goku nodded. "Is it Mystic?" "No, Trunks is powering up." Suddenly there was a loud ripping sound. Goku looked at Vegeta, shocked. "Let's get out of here!" Shouted Vegeta as he ran, picked up Tina and Bulma and flew off. Quickly followed 18, then Gohan carrying Videl and Pan and finally Goku with Chi-Chi as the building around them started collapsing. He was about to get to the edge of the balcony when a large portion of stone fell from the ceiling crashing down onto Goku's back. He was pinned and Chi-Chi flew out of his hands and over the edge. "NO!" Screamed Goku as he powered up to Super Sayjin Three and blew apart the slate of rock that was onto of him. He roared and jumped off the edge, racing down to save his wife. He had almost caught up to her when he noticed that her eyes were closed and she wasn't screaming in fact she seemed calm. Suddenly her eyes opened and she looked at him with love in her eyes. "I love you Goku." She said quietly as she smiled. "I'll tell Goten that you and Gohan miss him." "Chi-Chi, no." She smiled and nodded as the part of the tower next to them blew apart sending fire and rocks flying between them. Goku was forced to stop, he started crying as he saw the rocks go crashing to the ground below. Chi-Chi's body went crashing into the ground with a sickening thud. She didn't scream, she didn't cry out or try to guard her body as the tons of large rocks and other debris crashed into her, killing her instantly. Goku raced towards the arena as Kami's lookout collapsed.  
  
Trunks slowly stood up as the power coursed through his body. He stood there at Super Sayjin Three as Mystic looked off into the distance. Trunks rushed forward and punched Mystic in his chest, he growled and continued pounding his fist into Mystic as Mystic continued sensing energy. Trunks continued hitting Mystic when Mystic reached up and took hold of both of Trunks' fists holding them firmly. Trunks growled and started head butting Mystic. Mystic's eyes started glowing as Trunks pulled his head back, ready to slam into Mystic again. When Mystic fired an energy beam from his eyes into Trunks' head. Trunks fell back stunned at that attack. "We have to leave Trunks." Said Mystic as Goku arrived. "Chi-Chi is dead, thanks to this tournament." Said Goku angrily. "This tournament almost cost me both my sons and now my wife!" "You are right." Said Mystic as he placed two of his fingers against his forehead. "Simply by Trunks powering up to Super Sayjin Three we have lost Kami's lookout and my ship. Us being on this planet is no longer safe for anyone." With that he raised his arm and aimed it at Trunks. "Instant Transmission Shot". Mystic fired a blast at Trunks and suddenly they both disappeared.   
  
They reappeared on a dark planet with storms in the skies. The land was barren from what seemed to be old, long forgotten battles. Goku was gone as Trunks closed his eyes searching for familiar power levels but found none at all besides his and Mystic's. "Where are we?" He demanded. "This was once a great planet Trunks." Began Mystic. "This was once a green and prosperous planet until war broke out between two parties. One was an evil dictator that ruled with an iron fist enslaving all the people of the planet. Even though the planet itself was prosperous the people hated it and were quickly dying off until a warrior from a far away planet arrived. At first this warrior wanted to take total control of the planet but upon meeting certain people in his life his heart was softened and his attitude changed from domination to freedom. He risked everything to save this planet but in the end, he had risked too much and over half the planet was left in waste. Angry at himself he was about to leave when the people remaining begged him to stay and take the position as their leader. He told them that he would after he returned from his journey. When he did return the planet was destroyed and not a soul was left alive. He still doesn't know what happened to the remaining life. This planet is the ideal place for this battle to take place and to end. This planet was once known as Great Five an is currently known as Planet Mystic." Trunks nodded. "Yes, this planet is perfect for it was here that you were born and here where you will die." Mystic laughed and powered up as well, he powered up to Super Sayjin Three. "Trunks as you well know I have the power level of a Super Sayjin Three without going Super Sayjin at all for your sake I hope you know what you are doing." "I know what I'm doing Mystic, I'm going to defeat you!" Trunks' body exploded with power as he charged up to Super Sayjin Three. "Trunks I have a special threat for you, stay here and prepare yourself for when I return you will face your greatest challenge ever." With that Mystic used instant transmission as disappeared, leaving Trunks behind.  
  
Back on Earth Goku had returned to the others who were now at 18's house. The children went upstairs to play while the others gathered around the TV. Goku held his tongue about Chi-Chi dying for Gohan's sake. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. 18 answered it and stepped back as Mystic stood there in Super Sayjin Three form. "Vegeta." he said. "The time is now, go Super Sayjin Three so that we may fuse to become Balistic." Vegeta nodded and stood up. As he left the house Goku asked if he was doing the right thing. Vegeta simply nodded and followed Mystic outside. They powered till their levels matched and got into position. Tina and Goku watched as Mystic and Vegeta performed the fusion dance. In a matter of minutes and a flash of blinding light a new yet old warrior was where Mystic and Vegeta once was. Balistic flexed his muscles and yawned. Everyone was surprised since only Goten and Trunks actually saw Balistic before this. "Well I guess I'd be rude if I didn't introduce myself first." Said Balistic who was shorter then Mystic but Taller then Vegeta, his hair was that of Super Sayjin Three and if he wasn't in Super Sayjin Three form it would be black with red in it instead of golden, likewise his eyes would be one blue and the other black, but since he was a Super Sayjin both his eyes were green. Bulma was the first one to speak. "Who are you??" She asked quietly. "I am part Mystic, part Vegeta. I am the combination of their great powers, I am Balistic." "How did Mystic know that, that fusion would work?" Asked Goku. "Well because they've done it before and because a long time ago, before any of us were born Mystic's father and Vegeta's father fused together to become Ballistic, so it only seemed understandable that Vegeta and Mystic could fuse to form something like that. I'm sorry to have to run but I left Trunks waiting, I'll see all of you one day. Goodbye. Instant Transmission." With that he was gone.   
  
Trunks was at full power when the new warrior arrive. "I know we have sorta battled each other in the past but that was when you were fused with Goten. Now it is just you verses me in the ultimate battle. Give it everything you got!" He blasted forwards, destroyed the ground he was standing on as he attacked Trunks. Trunks didn't prepare to block instead he thought. "This is it, it's now or never. I'm not going to fall back, I will win!" Then he too launched forward in attack…To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Balistic verses Trunks in a battle with many twists and surprises and one surprise will push both warriors over the edge and to their absolute limits. Trunks, Mystic, in the battle that may just destroy them all. Dragon Ball Z: Destiny 


	36. Destiny

The end of an era, the final battle, the final attack, the finale. Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Destiny  
  
Balistic's fists collided with Trunks' as they started fighting. Trunks kept trying to punch Balistic in his chest or sides but his fist were always met by Balistic's. Suddenly Balistic kicked Trunks in his stomach, the elbowed his back and as Trunks started falling to the ground Balistic grabbed him by his hair, spun him around then threw him into the air. The aimed his hand into the air and fired a blast at Trunks. Trunks was able to flip over and reflect the blast away. He then caught himself in the air and soared back at Balistic. Balistic easily dodged Trunks and grabbed his wrist and ankle guiding him into the rocky ground. Trunks leapt up and rushed forward, right before he hit Balistic in his face he disappeared. Balistic searched the skies for Trunks but couldn't really sense him. Suddenly Trunks reappeared and round house demon kicked Balistic in his face. This caught Balistic off guard and sailing to the side. Trunks disappeared and reappeared flying right below Balistic, he then fired an attack into Balistic's back. Then he reached up, pushed his hands into the ground and flipped upwards, kicking Balistic in his back sending him up into the air. He flipped himself upright and held his hand up and fired another blast in the air at Balistic. Balistic simply kicked the blast aside and landed on the ground. He closed his eyes and thought. "Ten more minutes until this ends." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He then shot open his eyes and fired a blast at Trunks. Trunks quickly jumped into the air, lifting up his legs and arms so that he was horizontal allowing the blast to soar under him. Suddenly Balistic was above him and he punched down on Trunks' stomach sending him down into the blast.   
  
When the blast was gone Trunks lay there breathing heavily. Balistic rushed down and pulled back his arm. Trunks disappeared and reappeared flying away, looking for something. Balistic growled and took chase. "He's stalling, he thinks that if I unfuse then Vegeta will fuse with him. But this is about Mystic and Trunks, not Mystic and Trugetta." "Coward!" He shouted as he chased Trunks. Trunks stopped as Balistic flew pass then stopped, not facing him. "It's easier to run Trunks but you can't run, you can't hide, I have taken everything from you. Tina doesn't love you, you are fighting your father, your friends are dead due to the Androids. You have nothing anymore and no reason to hide, all you have left is to fight or die." With that he powered up an attack. He fired a big bang blast at Trunks but Trunks caught it. Trunks roared and fired the blast back at Balistic but Balistic had a new attack waiting. "Giga Blast!" He shouted and he fired a powered up version of the Big Bang attack at Trunks. The original Big Bang Blast bounced off and flew into the distance, blowing up and entire mountain range. Trunks could not block the Giga attack and the blast engulfed him.  
  
When the smoke cleared Trunks could be seen again, the only difference was that his right arm and right side of his chest had nothing protecting it. Trunks simply tore off the remains of his shirt and glared angrily at Balistic. He watched Balistic for a second before his eyes went wide as Balistic's knee was in his stomach. "Trunks if you don't start trying I will be forced to kill you." Warned Balistic. Trunks stumbled back then powered up, he attacked Balistic then disappeared. He continued reappearing, attacking and disappearing until he finally hit Balistic in his face. The stood there for a second, locked in place when Trunks launched a fury of fists against Balistic hitting him in the face and chest. Balistic caught Trunks' fists. Lightning flashed around them as they powered up, their energies crashed into each other as they pushed towards each other. Trunks roared and emitted a huge energy blast which took Balistic by surprise sending him crashing into the ground. Trunks then started waving his hands around then stopped and aimed at Balistic. "Burning Fury!" Yelled Trunks as he fired a blast down at Balistic. Then Trunks screamed as he launched his father's Galla Gun attack down at Balistic. The multiple blasts hit where Balistic had crashed into the ground. Finally he raised his arms into the air and created a ball of energy, powering it up. "You have made a mockery of me and my father. You don't deserve to live. Big Bang Attack!" Trunks shot the ball which hit and blew apart the entire area. Trunks smiled when the smoke cleared and he saw that there was nothing there but it faded as Balistic roared and slammed his fists into Trunk's back.   
  
Trunks went sailing into the massive hole he just created. "He's fighting at his best but he's still not able to break though." Thought Balistic. "Time's just about up too, it's time." He raised his arms in the air and started creating his ultimate attack. Trunks flew back up and froze at the sight of the destructive energy ball that Balistic was creating. Soon Balistic in his Super Sayjin Three form was having trouble containing the ball. "Your father loves you Trunks and he gives his life to help you become the warrior locked deep inside of you." Said Balistic who looked worn out from the energy ball as he prepared to launch the attack. "Goodbye, my son. Big! Giga! Omini Bang Attack!" Trunks held his arms out to reflect the blast back. "This is it." He thought. "This is how I go Super Sayjin Four, by reflecting this blast back!" He caught the blast but it shoved him down into the ground. His heals dug into the ground, ripping it apart. Trunks used every bit of energy inside of him and sent the awesome attack back up at Balistic. Suddenly Balistic unfused and Mystic nodded at Vegeta. Mystic went Super Sayjin Four and quickly soared into the air and out of the way of the blast. Trunks grit his teeth and screamed as the blast hit his father and exploded.   
  
It was silent, or maybe the explosion was so loud that you could not hear anything. Either way everything seemed to move in slow motion. The ground seemed to be torn apart as if it were tissue paper. The light emitting from it made it impossible to see anything. It forced Trunks to close his eyes but even through his closed eye lids he could still see the light. The after blast was loud and audible. When it ended there was still a lot of dust, smoke and debris. Trunks was laying on a late of rock, coughing. The planet was on the verge of blowing up. "Father." Whispered Trunks. "Father!" He looked up at Mystic, anger in his eyes. Mystic hovered there, arms crossed. His hair was long, black and spiky and gently moved in the wind. His arms, legs, groin, tail and lower stomach was covered red fur, making it look like he's wearing tight armor. His muscles bulged out as he flexed his arms. The he started laughing. "Just release your anger Trunks. Your father is gone and the ironic thing is you killed him. A warm tear ran down Trunks' face. "You monster." Muttered Trunks, then he screamed. "YOU MONSTER!" He suddenly powered up, roaring as he broke through Super Sayjin Three. Roaring, his hair went back to his normal color of purple, his green eyes went back to blue and like Mystic, his body was covered in red fur. He was breathing heavily as he finally reached Super Sayjin Four.   
  
Mystic grinned and looked into Trunks' eyes, his grin faded. "You're not yourself are you?" Trunks was grinning insanely and shook his head. "Damnit, you weren't ready for this." The entire planet started shaking. "Well we have to end this now!" Mystic roared and powered up. It looked like he went Super Sayjin while in Super Sayjin Four as all the hair and fur on his body turned golden and his eyes went pure gold. Mystic had gone Super Sayjin Five but something else was happening inside of his mind. "I have to kill Trunks otherwise he may steal Tina away from me." Mystic's body started tearing apart as he continued powering up. In a single, blinding light a streak of silver shot down Mystic's back and down his hair. He looked at Trunks with anger and pain in his eyes. "You will die Trunks. I will crush you like a bug because I am now a million times stronger then you for I have reached the ultimate level of Super Sayjin! I am now a Super Sayjin Six!" Trunks started laughing. "I can easily beat you, your body will fall before your spirit does." Mystic roared and attacked. Mystic rushed forward and slammed his fists at once into Trunks' chest sending him soaring back. He then turned around and fired a shot that went around the entire planet and slammed into Trunks. Trunks fell to the ground but quickly got up. Suddenly Mystic exploded out of the ground below Trunks and took hold of him. He held him tightly and roared, powering up his final attack. "Trunks struggled to get free but he couldn't move as Mystic's grip got tighter. Trunks then started crying. Mystic's body lit up with energy, he roared and shoved Trunks away, he then raised his pointed finger at Trunks. "This is it, my final attack. You will forever know the pain I have felt my entire life! Perishing Soul!" With that he fired a small but powerful blast at Trunks. Trunks tried to dodge it but it was so small he could not see it, it hit him, went through him and into the space behind him. The blast didn't hurt him but paralyzed him then blast then opened a hole in space and time, it opened the Dead Zone and started pulling Trunks in. Suddenly something deep inside Mystic snapped. "What the fuck is going on? I wanted to make Sayjins a strong race again and here I am killing one of the last Sayjins. Even if he's only half, even if I hate him. I can't let him die!" Mystic flew forward, grabbed Trunks and pulled him away from the Dead Zone. "Hold on Trunks!" Time was up, the Planet Mystic, blew up.   
  
Birds were chirping as two warriors lay in the shade of a large willow tree, both were in their normal forms. Trunks was unconscious and Mystic was holding a dragon ball in his hands, the others were on their way to find them thanks to the dragon radar. A few days later the dragon was summoned and old friends were brought back to life. Androids were also wished human. Even though he still loved her Trunks accepted Tina's choice and Mystic and Tina were to be wed. Goku, Vegeta and Mystic sat ontop of Mystic's new ship looking up at the stars one night. "Mystic, what's next?" Asked Goku. "My dream to make the Sayjin race as powerful as it once was before has just began to become a reality so I plan on trying to obtain that goal, but I'm also going to remain on earth and be with the ones I love because my heart is no longer empty." The last three full blooded Sayjins looked up at the stars and yawned. After a little bit Goku and Vegeta left and Mystic went inside to his beautiful fiancé. They embraced and kissed as Mystic placed his hand on Tina's stomach, smiling. 


End file.
